The Legend of Zelda-The Sword of Light.
by Homer1
Summary: 15 years after the Termaina saga..Link must face a evil far wors then any he has come across, with some help from friends and unexpected allies. Please..Please Review.(There are more chapters then what it says).
1. A hero is neded once again.

  
  
  
  


"Link wake up....wake up Link. You are needed again. This time the fate of more then just Hyrule or Termaina is at stake. An evil unlike you have ever imagined is coming. I beckon you to come to me. You must once again resume your role as the hero of time".   
  


Link woke up in a cold sweat. That voice, he knew that voice. It was the same one that called to him so many years ago. It was the voice of the Deku Tree. Link pulled off the sheets covering him and sat on the bed trying to clear his head. Was it just a dream? Was it all in his head? Or did the Deku Tree really beckon him again. He got up and went to the kitchen. He was living in Kakarito Village now, having moved there when he got back from Termaina. That had been over fifteen years now. Link was twenty four now. His life had been peaceful for those fifteen years. Ganondorf was gone, Termaina was out of danger and Zelda was queen of all of Hyrule. Peace has been a part of life for many years now. He was saddened to think that something could once again destroy that peace. He poured himself some Lon-Lon Ranch milk and sat at the kitchen table. As he sat there watching the sun rise he debated what to do. If it truly was the Deku Tree, then he must leave as soon as possible for the Kokiri Forest. Link decided that he had better go just to be sure. Link looked at the sunrise and sighed. He knew that if the Deku Tree had truly beckoned him, his life would once again change forever.   
  


As he rode on Epona across the plains of Hyrule he remembered a time that seemed so long ago. It was the time of Ganondorf, when he had to travel through time and stop this evil. Link had a hard time combating him, he almost didn't succeed. In fact he would not have, had it not been for Zelda. She was the one who helped him along the way. She was the one who pointed him in the right direction, and it was she who held Ganondorf down so link could destroy him. He had not seen her sense her father died and she became queen eight years ago. He often looked at the castle and wondered how she was, what she was doing. He sometimes thought about going to the palace and trying to see her. He knew that was impossible though. She was queen and he knew would not have time for him. If only things could have been different.   
  


The Kokiri Forest came into view and Link was hit with a wave of fond memories from long ago. A time when he lived there as one of them, unaware that he was much more then anyone thought. He had not been back here sense he had returned from Termaina, and wondered how his old friends were doing. They would not have aged like him of course, they were Kokiri. As Link got to the tree trunk that led into the forest, he dismounted Epona and tied her to a tree trunk. " Stay here girl, I will be right back." He whispered into Epona's ear as he pulled out a carrot for her. Link took a long look into the darkness of the entrance to the forest and took a breath before stepping in.   
  


It was just as he remembered it. The sun was shining, the fairies were flitting about and the Kokiri children were running around. The air smelled like fresh grass and there was a song in the air. Link knew that song, he knew it well. It was Sarias song. He looked around to see if he recognized anyone and did not notice anyone familiar. He walked in the direction of the Deku Tree. Half way across the village he was stopped by one of the Kokiri. Link knew him, he was Mudo. " Hello Mudo" he said smiling. " Who are you, how do you know me" Mudo yelled jumping back. " It's me, Link" he laughed. " Link, is that really you" Mudo said inching a bit closer. " Yes it is, now please let me get by; I have been summoned by the Deku Tree". " Humrpumph" Mudo exclaimed. "I will never understand why he likes you so much" Mudo said over his shoulder as he walked away. Link walked to the other end of the Village and entered the sacred resting place of the Deku Tree.   
  


It was smaller then he remembered. Granted, the Deku tree he was seeing now was younger then he was. When the evils of Ganondorf poisoned the Deku Tree, Link broke the curse. The Deku Tree still died, however and the Deku Sprout took its place. The tree that stood before Link now was that Sprout all grown up, just like him. The tree seemed smaller then he remembered though. He sat on the ground and waited. The Deku Tree would speak to him when it was ready. Link took out a lunch he had packed for himself and proceeded to eat. While he was enjoying his lunch he heard a familiar nosie. It sounded like...but it couldn't be could it? Link looked all around to see if he was right. For a few minutes nothing happened, just when Link was about to sit back down Navi came flying out of the forest at breakneck speed. Link was almost knocked over. Well he could never really be knocked over by Navi, he was 100 times the size of a fairy. Navi was in such a hurry, that he didn't even see Link. It wasn't until Link yelled in protest that Navi noticed him. " Oh thank the gods you are here" Navi exclaimed. " I was worried you wouldn't come". " Why would I not come" link asked. " I was worried you would dismiss the calling of the Deku Tree as just a dream." " I almost did" Link laughed, " but I thought I had better see just to be sure." There was a moment of silence between them. They had gone though so much together. This was the first time they had seen each other sense Link saved all of Hyrule. " Your looking well" Navi said buzzing around Link. " Thanks" Link said, " your looking..the same." "I will take that as a compliment" Navi joked. The two of them sat there for a few hours talking about their life, and what they have done sense they saw each other last. Link told Navi about his times in Termaina and Navi told Link about a land he had found. " By the way Navi, why were in such a all fire hurry when you got here" Link asked. " Oh my I forgot" Navi exclaimed. Navi jumped up and flew over to the Deku Tree and went inside. Link sat there alone for a few moments, and then decided he would take a nap. When the Deku Tree was ready, he wold call him forward.   
  


Link had just fallen asleep, when the Deku Tree summoned him forward. Link moved closer to the Deku Tree as Navi popped out. " Thou hast come, thy courage is unparallel Oh Link of The Hyrule people. Thy courage and bravery hast been tested, not once but twice sense yee found the truth about thyself. I call upon thee again to test thy courage and bravery. There is a Evil, unparallel in this, or any other world. It is a creature of pure evil and darkness. It draws closer with each setting sun. Navi hast told me that it is worse then I originally thought. Its power is unmatchable. It will destroy not only Hyrule, but Termaina and the surrounding worlds as well. Thou must take up a quest to find the only relic that might have a chance to stop it. Thou must travel to the Far lands, beyond the land of Hyrule, beyond the land of Termaina, to a land known only as the land of nothingness. There you will find a holy relic that will aid you in defeating this evil. If thou should fail in thy quest, the lands will cease to exist. Thy journey will be perilous, and though thou art brave thou shalt need help. Go find 12 of those who have helped you in the past and one who has not, only if you are 13 strong wilt thou succeed in finding the relic and stopping the evil. Go now, and may thy quest be successful."   
  
  
  


As Link walked away from the Deku Tree he began to wonder if he would ever find peace. He had found it for a short time in those fifteen years that followed his adventure in the land of Termaina. Now he was asked to once again risk life and limb to save life as he knew it. Would it never end? Link arrived back at his house and put Epona in the barn. She had been a faithful horse for many years now, but she was getting old. She didn't run as fast as she once did. He knew sadly that he would one day have to get a new horse. For now she was still strong enough to go on this quest with him. As he walked twords his house he noticed something was not quite right. The front door, had he left the front door open? He could have sworn he had shut it. Link unsheathed his sword and slowly approached the front door. He tried to calm himself. As he peaked around the door frame into the house he saw somebody move inside. Link pulled back quicky and tried to control his breathing. He had not felt this level of anxiety for a long time. He calmed himself down and prepared to rushed into the house. "Ok, on the count of three" he told himself. " One.....two....three.." Link rushed into the house preparing to do battle with whoever was in there. As he ran in and caught sight of who it was, he dropped his sword. " It..it..it can't be...your..your..but your dead."   
  



	2. An enemy becomes an ally.

(Prologue-what happened last time)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As he walked twords the house he noticed something was no quite right. The front door, had he left the front door open? He could have sworn he had shut it. Link unsheathed his sword and slowly approached the front door. He tried to calm himself. As he peaked around the door frame into the house he saw somebody move inside. Link pulled back quickly and tried to control his breathing. He had not felt this level of anxiety for a long time. He calmed himself down and prepared to rush into the house. ' Ok, on the count of three' he told himself." "One...two...three.." Link rushed into the house preparing to do battle with whomever was in there. As he ran in and caught sight of who it was, he dropped his sword. " It...it..it can't be...you..you..your...but your dead."   
  
  
  


Chapter 2   
  
  
  


Link stood in disbelief at the figure sitting in a chair in his living room. The man looked at him for a long moment and then a thin sadistic smile. " So good to see you again Link" he said smirking. "Your looking well". "What...how..when.." stammered Link. The man laughed a long evil laugh. " I guess you want the whole story. Ok here it goes. After our last encounter I was banished to a realm that has no concept of time. It was a void. A land that was everything and nothing at the same time. I won't lie to you, I hated you with unparalleled hatred. I was consumed by it. It permeated my thoughts and consumed my soul. All I could do was think of my revenge. I was going to decimated you, and lay waste to this land. I was just waiting for the right moment to escape the void when I sense something. It was something I had never felt before. It was fear. I felt fear. It was not a emotion I was familiar with. I had never had any reason to fear anyone or anything. I was supreme in everything I did and was. I was invincible...well almost. So how could I the great Ganondorf feel fear. Then I sense something else, it was a evil presence that chilled me to the bone. I had never felt such blackness and evil before. I could never sense it around other people, because I was always more evil then anyone. This, this however was something that was far more evil then even I. " How could something be even worse then me" I asked myself. It was then that a voice called to me. It told me a way to get out and that when I did to seek out the boy who was now a man, who banished me to my realm and defeated me 15 years ago. I wondered why this thing would help me, then I realized that as long as this thing lived I would never be able to take control of the known world. It was in my best interest to stop this thing, and of course the boy who defeated me would be the one to go on a quest to destroy it. So I escaped that void and sought you out. So here I am, ready to work with you as a partner for now. I am warning you..as soon as this thing is destroyed I WILL crush you once and for all."   
  


Link looked at Ganondorf for a long while with a look of distrust. Ganondorf's look never wavered and he just stared at Link emotionless. " Look" Ganondorf started, " I know you don't believe me and don't trust me. The truth is you shouldn't, I will destroy you the first chance I get. The fact of the matter is that you need me to help you. As much as I hate to admit it, you defeated me and you are a brave and courageous man. However I am a skilled wizard and I can help you. I will go find this thing wither you want me to or not. Now if we are separate one of may defeat this thing. If we work togther however, we WILL defeat this thing. So what do you say?" Link didn't move for minutes. He just looked down at the ground and said nothing. Finally he raised his head and spoke. " I do not trust you. When I am given the chance I will end your existence. If you misstep one time I will drop you like a bad habit. Now that I have said my piece I will say this, you are right; I need you and you need me. I will allow you to come with me on this quest. Just remember, I will be watching you." Link got up and walked into the kitchen. " We leave in the morning. Get some rest. If you need shelter, you may stay in the barn. Good Night" Link walked into his bedroom and climbed into bed. He heard Ganondorf leave the house and he assumed went to the barn. Link knew that this trip would be even more treacherous with Ganondorf there, but he had no choice. Ganondorf was after all a great power on his side, at least for now. As he drifted off to sleep Link wondered what this thing was that made even the great Ganondorf afraid.   
  


Link was already up when the sun rose. He was polishing his sword and checking and rechecking his bow and quiver of arrows. He had not had a good nights sleep last night. He spent most of the night going over the spells he had forgotten. The fire, ice and light arrow spells. He tried to remember most of the Ocarina songs that would help him. He could not remember some of them and he hoped as he went he would remember most of them. He grabbed some food and milk and a few bottles of magic potions he had left and headed out to the barn.   
  


He didn't know what to expect of Ganondorf, he might try to attack him right now; or he might keep his word. When Link got to the barn he yelled for Ganondorf. Here was no answer. He tired again, still no answer. Link looked high and low for Ganondorf, but he still could not find him. Just then Link heard a explosion and he groaned. " Oh no" he thought to himself. Just as he was about to leave the barn he heard a voice say. "I would not do that if I were you." Link stopped for a moment and he heard another explosion. Just then he heard a voice in his head say, " draw your sword and stand ready." " Ready for what" Link replied. " You will know". Link didn't know why but he knew to do what that voice said. He pulled his sword and stood ready. He slowed his breathing and calmed his mind. He did not know what to expect, but he was going to be ready. Link stood there as moments past. Link was just begging to wonder if something was going to happen when it did. There was another large explosion and then a few second later something came flying into the barn at Link. Link reacted in instinct jumping in the air and slashing at the thing that was flying at him. When he made contact his sword just fell though it and hit the ground with a large thump. Link was stunned, by both the force of the impact is sword made on the ground, and that he had missed. Link had pulled his sword out of the wood in the floor and turned around. He saw nothing, it had disappeared. Link was looking all around to see where it could have gone when he noticed the tiny spirit floating near the ground. It was a Poe. Link had not seen one of these things sense the time of...of Ganondorf. Had his return brought the Poes back as well? Link decided to put it into a bottle. Who knew when it might come in handy. Link was putting the jar into his backpack when Ganondorf emerged in the barn door. He looked haggard and angry. " Did you get it" he demanded. " Yes" Link said. " Good. It was a spy. A convoy from that thing that we are going to destroy. He has made them stronger too. It took three of my biggest magic blast to weaken him. This is going to be difficult. I have a feeling that this is the least of the creatures we will encounter. Link agreed. If this thing had in fact made the Poes stronger, who knew what else it might have made stronger also. Link didn't even want to think about it's own creations. " Your welcome by the way" Ganondorf said as he walked out of the barn. Link mumbled a less then half hearted thank you and got Epona ready for travel. Link wondered if Ganondorf would need a horse also, but when Link arrived outside, he saw Ganondorf hovering in mid air. " So where are we going" Ganondorf asked. Link sat upon Epona for a moment and stared into the horizon, he thought about it for a minute and then rearing Epona twords Death Mountain he said " To Death Mountain..to visit an old friend." 


	3. The Quest Begins

Prologue ( what happened last time)   
  
  
  
  
  


I have a feeling that this is the least of the creatures we will encounter. Link agreed. If this thing had in fact made the Poes stronger, who knew what else it might have made stronger also. Link didn't even want to think about it's own creations. " Your welcome by the way" Ganondorf said as he walked out of the barn. Link mumbled a less then half hearted thank you and got Epona ready for travel. Link wondered if Ganondorf would need a horse also, but when Link arrived outside, he saw Ganondorf hovering in mid air. " So where are we going" Ganondorf asked. Link sat upon Epona for a moment and stared into the horizon, he thought about it for a minute and then rearing Epona towards Death Mountain he said " To Death Mountain..to visit an old friend."   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3   
  
  
  


Link and Ganondorf headed towards Death Mountain peak, to the village of the Gorons. Many years ago Darunia, the head of the Goron tribe and Link had become 'blood brothers'. From that day on both of them knew that if the other were in any trouble the other one would help. Link hadn't seen Darunia sense he saved Hyrule. He knew however that his brother would help him on this quest. Link over to his side to see if Ganondorf was still there, he was. Link knew that it would take some convincing however to make Darunia agree to travel with Ganondorf. In fact anyone who came from Hyrule would take some convincing. No one would have forgotten the horror and terror that Ganondorf had put them through. Link began to wonder something he had never thought of before. How much time did they have? How close was this creature to the lands? Would Link find the other twelve and the talisman before it was too late? Link put those thoughts out of his mind. It did no good to worry about these things now, it would only distract him form his mission. They were nearing the top of the mountain and getting closer to the village when Link remembered something. " Ganondorf, when I was in the barn I head a voice in my head tell me things to do. I was puzzled by that, not by the fact that I heard a voice in my head but the fact that is sounded like you." Ganondorf looked at Link and gave a devilish grin. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that. Yes I communicated to you telepathically. You forget Link we are bonded to each other forever, whether we like it or not. It is because of our bond that I can communicate to you telepathically." Link didn't like that idea, but he shrugged knowing that he didn't have much of a choice. It was true that he and Ganondorf were linked togther by the Triforce. The thought of that link brought up once again memories of Zelda. How Link wished he could see her again. He shook his head, it was just a dream, nothing more. She was queen and would not have time for him anymore.   
  


Link sighed in resignation, when he caught sight of the entrance to the Goron village. " Wait here" he told Ganondorf. " The Goron people are likely to go into hysterics if they see you." Ganondorf was about to say something and then thought better of it. He shook his head in agreement and went to sit down by some rocks. " No funny business either. You stay put and try not to be seen." Ganondorf once again shook his head in agreement, but Link knew he was not happy about being bossed around. Link walked into the cavern that was inside the mountain that he Gorons used for their village. As Link walked out of the bright sunlight and into the darkness of the cavern he closed his eyes to let them adjust to the drop in light. When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by a large group of angry looking Gorons. " What's the matter" he asked the closest Goron. They said nothing, the largest one of them came over to Link and bonked him on the head. As he was fading out he heard one of them say. " Take the imposter to Darunia, he will know what to do with him. 


	4. Old allies, New allies.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4   
  
  
  


When Link awoke he found himself sitting tied to a chair in what he recognized as the throne room. He had been in here once before. To get the Fire Spirit Stone from Darunia. That had been over fifteen years ago and from what he saw, things had not changed much. He wondered why the Gorons had attacked him. Before he fell unconscious, didn't he hear one of them call him the imposter. Why did they think he was a imposter, a imposter of what? He head waw exploding with pain and he knew that the Gorons who had taken him hostage had not been kind with moving him. His whole body ached ad he knew he had a few broken bones here and there. Link sat in the chair for several minutes trying to fight past the pain and stay awake. The sounds of the volcano in which this village dwelt was rumbling behind the walls. He heard the crackling of the fires used for illumination. Link was letting his mind wander and listen to the sounds around him when he heard something else. It sounded like breathing, like heavy breathing. " Who's there" he cried out. " Show yourself. Why was I attacked?" " Silence vile creature" came the thunderous reply. " Why have you come here. Why have you taken the form of our blood brother? I should smash you right now." Out of the shadows came Darunia. He was much older then Link remembered him. Link forgot however that Darunia was already an adult when he met him and that was over fifteen years ago. Still Darunia was a Goron and could make good on his promise to smash Link if he wished. " Darunia listen to me. It is me Link. I am not an imposter. Why would you think I am?" Link asked. " You come with him and you tell me your not an imposter." Darunia hissed. Link looked to where Darunia was pointing to and noticed Ganondorf was also tied to a chair, he also had a blue aura glow around him. " So he can't use his magic" Darunia said reading Links mind. Link almost laughed. Ganondorf made good on his promise. He didn't fight back. Link knew that if he didn't want to be captured Ganondorf never would have been, and this Village would be in ruins. Link knew that Darunia knew that as well. That was why neither of them were dead right now. Darunia was trying to figure out what was going on. Link knew that his only chance for them both to survive was to convince Darunia that he really was Link. " Listen by brother" Link started. " Seventeen years ago I came to you for a precious stone. It was need for me to fulfill my quest and get the Master Sword. That day I stopped a creature from eating you and your people, letting you back into you sacred cave. That day you gave me the stone and your oath to be my blood brother forever. Seven years later I returned from the sacred realm and saved your people from the fire dragon that was realized by that man over there. That day I acted as your blood brother. Today I ask you to do the same for me."   
  


Darunia looked at Link for a long while saying nothing. He moved around his throne room thinking hard about what Link had just said. Link knew that he had struck a cord with him. Link hoped that Darunia would see him for being the true Link and set him free. Darunia stopped and looked at Link, evidently coming to a decision. " What you say is true, however it is no secret. Every Goron child knows the stories of the hero of the Goron people. It would be easy for you to get that information. I still do not believe you to be the true Link." Link hung his head. He had said everything he could think of to try and convince Darunia that he was really Link and not a imposter. He would surely die now and all of the lands with him. " There is however a way for you to prove to me you are the true Link" Darunia started. Link looked up quickly, this was his chance, he must not fail. " I have never told anyone why I sent the young man named Link into the cave. I was not going to talk to anyone that day, but this young lad played a song for me on his ocarina. If you can play that same song, I will know you are truly the Link of Legend." Link smiled, he knew the song he was talking about. Darunia let his hands go and gave him his ocarina. Link put it to his mouth and started to play Sarias song. Link stopped, he had forgotten how it went. His mind drew a total blank. Oh no, what was the melody? Darunia was growing impatient and Link knew if he didn't deliver soon, he would be finished. Darunia shook his head and began to walk towards Link. Link knew that he was coming over to crush Link. "This is it" Link thought. Darunia was right in front of him. Link tried desperately to remember the song, but he could remember the melody. Darunia had a hatred in his eyes, that Link had never seen in someone before, even in Ganondorf's. Darunia was reaching for Link and had a hand around Links throat. He began to tighten and Link knew that in a matter of moments he would be dead. Then nit hit him, the melody, it hit him. He quickly put the ocarina to his mouth an began to play, but no sound came out. He had no air coming out of his throat, Darunia was cutting it all off. Link tried to tell Darunia to let go and he would play the song, but Darunia was beyond all reasoning. Link waited for the imminent crack of the neck, when all of a sudden Darunia flew off of Link letting go of his throat. Link chocked and coughed trying to get air into his lungs. He looked up and saw Ganondorf standing over Darunia. " Play the damn song before he gets up" Ganondorf yelled. Link put as much air into his lungs as he could get and played Sarias song. The melody filled the room with images of the forest, the Kokiri and the Deku Tree. Darunia got up immediately and danced, and danced, and danced. When Link stopped playing Darunia started to cry. " Oh my brother, please forgive me. I thought you were an imposter and had stolen your soul. Can you ever forgive me?" Link came over to the weeping Goron and put a hand on his shoulder. " You never have to ask for forgiveness with me. I understand why you did what you did. It would have looked that way to me too." Darunia looked up and smiled. Link helped him to his feet and sat him in his chair. " So tell me Link, why have you come to me once again? What danger is threatening the land this time? Why are you traveling with him?" He said pointing to Ganondorf. " I will tell you my friend, but you may not want not hear it".   
  


Link told Darunia everything. His dream, the conversation with the Deku Tree and the reluctant pact with Ganondorf. Darunia sat there listening to every word Link said. When Link was done Darunia remained silent for many minutes. Finally he said, " I don't know what to say. I am a Goron and we as a race are scared of very little. I do know however that the only person who ever scared me was Ganondorf here. Now you tell me that there is a evil thing coming that makes even the great Ganondorf scared. That I find hard to believe. I however know that it must be true if you are going on this quest to destroy it. So what do you ask of me?" " I want you to come with us" Link replied. Darunia shook his head. "I wish I could my brother. But if what you say is true, then my people need me here. If this evil does come they will look to me for guidance. Plus I am not as young as I used to be." Link sank, he had counted on Darunia coming on this quest. He had to find twelve more people and he didn't know many who would come with him. He had thought Darunia would be one of them, now what was he to do? Darunia seeing Links disappointment laughed. " You didn't think I would totally abandon you did you?" Link didn't know what to say, what could Darunia mean? " Even though I cannot go on this quest with you I will send someone even better in my place." Darunia grabbed a horn and blew into it. The noise was deafening. In a few moments a young Goron came into the room and immediately got into a attack stance. " What happened father, did they escape" he asked. Darunia laughed. " No my son, I would like to introduce you to someone. Link this is my son..Link." Link looked at Darunia and Darunia nodded in agreement. " Yes Link I named him after you. After the man who save all of the Goron race". " I think I am going to be sick" Ganondorf said. Link looked at Goron Link and extended his hand. "Please to meet you" he said. The young Goron looked tentatively at him then at his father who nodded approval. The young Goron looked at him in awe. " It's really you, after all these years I finally get to meet the great Link; the man who single handedly defeated the Fire dragon Volvaga. The hero who fought the hideously vile man Ganondorf and won. The hero who saved all of Hyrule. " Now I know I am going to be sick" Ganondorf retorted. The young Goron looked over at Ganondorf and then looked at his father. " I thought you told me this was that same Ganondorf". " I did and he is" Darunia told his son. " Then why" the young Goron began. " Sit down my son" Darunia sighed, " your life is about to change forever." 


	5. Can It Be True?

Prologue ( what happened last time)   
  
  
  
  
  


Darunia grabbed a horn and blew into it. The noise was deafening. In a few moments a young Goron came into the room and immediately got into a attack stance. " What happened father, did they escape" he asked. Darunia laughed. " No my son, I would like to introduce you to someone. Link this is my son..Link." Link looked at Darunia and Darunia nodded in agreement. " Yes Link I named him after you. After the man who save all of the Goron race". " I think I am going to be sick" Ganondorf said. Link looked at Goron Link and extended his hand. "Please to meet you" he said. The young Goron looked tentatively at him then at his father who nodded approval. The young Goron looked at him in awe. " It's really you, after all these years I finally get to meet the great Link; the man who single handedly defeated the Fire dragon Volvaga. The hero who fought the hideously vile man Ganondorf and won. The hero who saved all of Hyrule. " Now I know I am going to be sick" Ganondorf retorted. The young Goron looked over at Ganondorf and then looked at his father. " I thought you told me this was that same Ganondorf". " I did and he is" Darunia told his son. " Then why" the young Goron began. " Sit down my son" Darunia sighed, " your life is about to change forever."   
  
  
  


Chapter 5   
  
  
  


When Darunia was done telling the story as he had heard it to his son the young Goron Link sat there for a long time. Link did not want to pester his namesake, but they had to be going. Link looked around the room waiting for all of this to sink in with the young Goron. Link noticed Ganondorf sitting in the shadows. He was looking at something beyond the sight of Link. What was he looking at? Finally the young Goron spoke. " This is very hard to swallow. You mean to tell me that this thing is even worse the him?" The young Link said as he pointed to Ganondorf. At that moment Ganondorf snapped out of his trance and looked at young Link. " Yeah, what a kick in the teeth huh." Ganondorf chuckled. Link frowned. He knew that Ganondorf was going to be trouble, he just hoped he would not upset to many people. Ganondorf got up and walked over to Link. " We need to talk" he said. " What's wrong" Link asked. " Not in front of these guys" Ganondorf said in a very hushed whisper. " Listen Ganondorf, I know you don't know or like these guys; but Darunia is my sworn blood brother. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of him. That goes for his son as well. If we are to succeed in this quest we must trust everyone in our party." " Except for me right" Ganondorf retorted. Link was about to say something and then knew that it was a rhetorical question. Ganondorf moved to his seat and sat down. Link went over to Darunia and said that they should be alone for a few minutes. Darunia nodded and sent for a few of this fellow Gorons to shut the door and let no one in until he come to tell them otherwise. The two Gorons looked apprehensively at Ganondorf and then back at Darunia. " I will be alright" he said noticing their apprehension. They nodded and left, shutting the door.   
  


" So what is this all about" Darunia asked Link. Link looked over at Ganondorf and said " Why don't you enlighten us all". Ganondorf looked at all of them and then stood up. " I have not told you how I was spotted yet outside the Village. I was sitting there waiting for you to do whatever it was you wanted to do inside. Why you would ever ask these creatures for help I will never know. But that is neither here nor there. So as I said, I was sitting outside when that feeling of fear hit me again. It was much closer this time and I needed to see what it was. It was not as strong as I had felt it in the realm, but it was there. I could sense it coming from a certain area. So I slowly headed towards it. When I arrived at the spot it was emanating from I found myself on top of Death Mountain. There I saw a Goron preforming a bizarre ritual. I recognized it as a summoning spell, but one unlike I had ever seen or heard before. I tried to get closer but I slipped on a rock and fell forward. The Goron stopped what he was doing and looked at me. At first I was worried that he would start screaming, but he just smiled at me. I tried to summon my magic, but he hit me with a magical blast that makes mine look like a firecracker. When I awoke I was here." Darunia stared at him as did his son. Link knew that although Ganondorf could not be trusted to always tell the truth, he was not lying about this. Darunia on the other hand was furious. " How dare you accuse one of my own people of working with the enemy. I should crush you like a soft fruit. Link you can't seriously believe this." Link looked at Darunia, he wanted to say he didn't, but his look gave him away. Darunia was even more livid. " You call yourself a friend. A friend would not side with this fiend." Link was about to speak when Ganondorf stepped forward. " I never accused any of your people of anything, except for being hard headed. What I said was I saw what looked like a Goron. It could be a imposter, like you thought Link was here. What I am saying is that you must be careful. Goron or no, there is someone here who is not what he seems. As for crushing me like a soft fruit, remember this my friend. When you were squeezing the life out of Link here, I pulled you off. I could have incinerated you without breaking a sweat. So if you want to get into semantics, then I believe I win. Now the purpose of telling you this, was that while you all were talking, I felt the same thing I did when I found that thing that looks like a Goron." Darunia looked embarrassed. He knew that Ganondorf was right, and he hated that. " So what do you suppose we do." he inquired. Ganondorf looked to Link. Link shook his head, "I don't know yet. Just be on the lookout I guess." The younger Link spoke up, " what should we look for?" Link shook his head and looked at Ganondorf. Apparently he didn't know either. " What did the Goron look like" inquired Darunia. " I don't know" replied Ganondorf, " You all look the same to me. Like a heap of rocks." Link winced at the comment, but apparently Darunia and Link ( Goron) didn't hear it or ignored it. "This is incredible, to think that one of our own people might be working for someone that's worse then you Ganondorf". Link look at Ganondorf waiting for him to incinerate Darunia. To Links surprise Ganondorf smiled. Not a sadistic or a evil smile, just a smile. " Too true Darunia. I will say this however. It maybe possible that this Goron is not acting on his own accord." " What do you mean" little Link said. " I mean this. When I was trying to take over this world, I placed spells on people so they would do my bidding. It is possible that this thing we are trying to stop is controlling one of your people." Darunia looked surprised. Ganondorf was right. Maybe this Goron was under some kind of spell. " Is there a way to tell" Darunia inquired. " There is" Ganondorf replied. " All we have to do is...." At that moment there was a tremendous crash followed by the shouts and screams of people in the cavern. The two Gorons who were standing at the door rushed in. " We know you said no one was to enter, but we are being attacked." They said out of breath. " By who" demanded Darunia. " By some kind of monster. It broke though one of the cavern walls and is laying waste to the village inside." Darunia looked at Link who looked at Ganondorf, who shrugged and said, "Never mind". " What are we going to do" asked little Link. " What else" replied Ganondorf, " Go beat up the bad guy." Link unsheathed his sword and nodded in agreement. They looked at each other and then rushed into the village to face, whatever it was. 


	6. The Trouble Begins.

Prologue (what happened last time)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Darunia looked surprised. Ganondorf was right. Maybe this Goron was under some kind of spell. " Is there a way to tell" Darunia inquired. " There is" Ganondorf replied. " All we have to do is...." At that moment there was a tremendous crash followed by the shouts and screams of people in the cavern. The two Gorons who were standing at the door rushed in. " We know you said no one was to enter, but we are being attacked." They said out of breath. " By who" demanded Darunia. " By some kind of monster. It broke though one of the cavern walls and is laying waste to the village inside." Darunia looked at Link who looked at Ganondorf, who shrugged and said, "Never mind". " What are we going to do" asked little Link. " What else" replied Ganondorf, " Go beat up the bad guy." Link unsheathed his sword and nodded in agreement. They looked at each other and then rushed into the village to face, whatever it was.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6.   
  
  
  
  
  


It was pandemonium. There was rubble and debris everywhere. Bodies were strewn all over the ground and people were running here and there. Link looked around to see if he could spot the monster. If it was still here, it was no where in sight. Link went up to where it had come in. It looked like a powder keg had gone off here. The place had become a war zone in a matter of moments. Link looked at Darunia who was surveying the carnage. Darunia said little to anyone except words of encouragement. He stopped along the way to help whoever he could. Link was still looking around to see where the monster had gone when out of the blue Ganondorf knocked him to the ground. Link was livid. How dare Ganondorf attack him. Link was about to get up when he saw why Ganondorf had knocked him down. In the place where he had been standing was a energy beam. It was slicing anything that got in it's way. Link felt stupid. Ganondorf had just saved his life, and here he was thinking that he had attacked him. Once the beam stopped Link got up. " It's out there" Ganondorf said coming up to were Link was. " Thank you for.." Link started but Ganondorf interrupted, " Look it does me no good to let you die now. When we are done with this quest, then I will end your life. Fair enough?" Link was so angry. Here he was trying to thank him and all Ganondorf could do was to remark on how he was going to kill him when this is all over. Link sighed, what could he expect from a man like Ganondorf. Ganondorf decided to venture out a bit closer. " I think he is moving away for the moment" He said. " I will go out and see if it is gone, you stay here until I yell for you. I may need help quick if he is right out there, so don't hesitate for a moment if I yell." Link nodded and Ganondorf went outside very slowly. He was gone for maybe a few seconds, when Link heard him yell. Link didn't hesitate, he rushed out there and found Ganondorf laying on the ground. Above him was the biggest creature he had ever seen. It was over one hundred feet tall and had the head of a werewolf, the body of a Goron, the claws of a Falcon, the legs of a Horse and the tail of a Scorpion. When Link arrived it let out a blood curdling howl. The sheer volume of it shook Link to the bone. It started to snarl and it looked at Link with murderous eyes. Link was petrified, how could he defeat this thing. Link started to back up, he was no match for it. He put his sword back and took out his bow and notch an arrow. He whispered the magic words and the arrow came to life with a fire at it's tip. Link fired the arrow at the creatures body. It reflected off it's chest and feel harmlessly to the ground. Link panicked. He stepped back again, he knew that this thing was just toying with him, waiting until it decided it had enough fun with him and killed him. Link pulled another arrow and notched it, this time making it a light arrow. Link fired it at the creatures head. This time it hit it's mark and the creature went down in a tremendous howl. Link stood there panting, he had done it; he had destroyed the creature. Link was going over to see if Ganondorf was alright when the creature began to stir. "This is impossible" Link said to himself. It took a moment for the creature to get it's footing again, and in that time period Link saw something. A person standing on top of Death Mountain with his arms in the air. "That must be who is controlling this thing" Link thought. Link pulled another arrow out and said the magic words to ignite it with the light flame again. He aimed at the man on top of the Mountain hopping that it would reach. Link let go of the arrow and watched it fly and miss it's mark. Link sank, that was his last hope. He could keep killing this creature all day long, but as long as that guy was still alive, it would keep coming back.   
  


Link yelled for Ganondorf to get up as the creature once again stood up. Once again Link fired a light arrow into it's head. This time however the creature was only stunned for a moment. Link shook his head, " oh no" he thought; " it gets stronger every time". Link quickly fired another light arrow into it's head and once this time it fell. Link took this opportunity to run over to Ganondorf and try to wake him up. He shook him violently. " Get up, get up damn you or we all die." Ganondorf blinked as he fought his way back to reality. He looked around and began to say something when Link stopped him. " No time to talk. I will stay down here and keep this thing occupied. You have to get up there and stop that man from controlling this thing. Do whatever you have to." Ganondorf nodded and the smiled. " It would be my pleasure. I owe that guy one." Link turned around to see the creature once again on it's feet and swinging. Link didn't have time to get out of that way. He braced for the impact he knew would come, when out of the blue, little Link came rolling out of the Cavern and hit the creature in the back of the knee making it buckle. Link took that opportunity to fire as many arrows as he could into the creatures head. It took five to kill it this time. Link looked back to see what was happening to Ganondorf. He was no where to be seen. Link began to think that he had abandoned them and went off on his own, when he saw a huge ball of magic go flying at the man engulfing him in flames. Link looked back at the creature and saw it dissolve into dust. Link sat down and wiped his forehead. That was tougher then anything he could remember. Link was glad to have Ganondorf on his side, at least for now.   
  


Link walked over to his namesake and helped him up. " That was a brave thing you did Link" He said. " It really was nothing" was the little Links reply. " No, you really proved you are worthy enough to come with us. I will admit I had hoped it would be your dad, but now I see your are just as good as your father. Perhaps a bit better." Little Link blushed, in the way the Gorons do. Link and little Link went back into the cave to help out. A few moments later Ganondorf came in. " I have him" he said. " You have who" Link asked. " The guy who was controlling the creature. It is the same Goron that I saw when I was attacked." Link looked at him for a moment and the said, " let me get Darunia he will want to see this. Link found Darunia with a group of the elders and told him what happened. When Darunia heard that it was the same Goron and Ganondorf had him outside, Darunia headed that way immediately. When Link got outside Darunia and Ganondorf were already interrogating the Goron. " I will only ask you one more time. Why did you attack your own people" Darunia yelled. The Goron just sat there and said nothing. He just looked ahead. Ganondorf came over to him and put his hand on the Gorons head. " You tell us why or I turn your head into a pile of rubble." The Goron started to laugh, a low slow maniacal laugh. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to make of it. " FOOLS" the Goron yelled, " You cannot stop me. I work for him now. He will come and lay waste to this and every other land." " Who is he" questioned Link. " He is older then the stars and older then the gods. In the begging he was there. He saw the creation of the universe and the pitiful creatures that inhabit it. He is tired of sharing this universe with us. He will destroy it all." The Goron stared to laugh louder and harder, until he was in a frenzy. Link and the rest stepped away not knowing what to do or how to handle it. The Goron continued to laugh without pause, continuing to rise in volume and pitch until it was unbearable. Link covered his ears and winced at the pain. He heard Ganondorf say, " I've had enough of this guy". Ganondorf stood back and let loose a tremendous blast that knocked everyone off their feet and blew the Goron to rubble. When Link got to his feet he went over to where Ganondorf was standing. " Was that really necessary" he asked. Ganondorf looked at him for moment and then shrugged, " No. But it felt good." Link looked at Ganondorf and sighed. " In the future, if you would not kill someone because it would feel good I would appreciate it." Ganondorf nodded a ok and then went back inside. " We will help you with what we can" Link said to Darunia, " but we must leave in the morning." Darunia expressed his thanks and they went back inside.   
  


In the morning Link got up to find Ganondorf already up and about. Link went to wake up little Link and found him awake as well. A few hours later they said good-byes and were on their way. Ganondorf asked Link where they were going now. " To the Kingdom of the Zoras" He said. " Great" Ganondorf snorted. " Fish, I hate fish." Link just shrugged and they went on, Link riding Epona, Ganondorf flying and little Link rolling on the ground. " Kid, how old are you anyway" Ganondorf asked of little Link. " I have a name" he stated. " I know" Ganondorf replied, " but your name is the same as his; so from now on I am going to call him Link and you kid. That way no one will get confused." Kid started to protest but realized that Ganondorf was right. They traveled most of the day before stopping. They were about a day and a half from the Zoras domain. Link only hoped he could find Ruto. She would help him. He didn't know how yet, but he would think of something. That night as they made camp Link took the time to make a list of all the people who he could probably get to come on this quest. It included people from both Hyrule and Termaina. More of them came from Hyrule, because he lived here. Link was just about to go to bed when he heard Kid say " Whoa, would you look at that." Link looked up to see what Kid was looking at. It didn't take long. The moon had turned bright red and then it was covered in blackness. Link looked over at Ganondorf who was also staring at the moon. Link saw for the first time fear in that mans eyes. A chill went down the back of Links spine. Whatever this thing was there was no doubt in Links mind, it was getting closer. 


	7. To the Zora Domain.

Prologue ( What happened last time).   
  
  
  


They were about a day and a half from the Zoras domain. Link only hoped he could find Ruto. She would help him. He didn't know how yet, but he would think of something. That night as they made camp Link took the time to make a list of all the people who he could probably get to come on this quest. It included people from both Hyrule and Termaina. More of them came from Hyrule, because he lived here. Link was just about to go to bed when he heard Kid say " Whoa, would you look at that." Link looked up to see what Kid was looking at. It didn't take long. The moon had turned bright red and then it was covered in blackness. Link looked over at Ganondorf who was also staring at the moon. Link saw for the first time fear in that mans eyes. A chill went down the back of Links spine. Whatever this thing was there was no doubt in Links mind, it was getting closer.   
  


Chapter 7   
  
  
  


None of them slept well that night. All of them were plagued by nightmares. Link seemed to suffer the most. They all had a common dream however. They were standing in a mist of blackness and could feel a Evil presence all around them. The rest of their party was gone. They didn't know if any of them still lived. They stood back to back making a triangle trying to defend themselves from this thing. It seemed to be everywhere all at once. They could not escape it. It moved closer and closer until it was upon them. They all shrieked in horror, as they saw the face of the creature. It was them. Each one saw themselves as the face of the creature, they all screamed and woke up.   
  


In the morning they struck camp and headed towards Zoras Domain. They were all silent on the ride, each one of them preoccupied with the dream of last night. They had learned as each one of them woke up that they shared the same dream. They did not discuss the fac that they saw themselves. The day was oppressing, the heat was incredible. Link put on a Goron tunic to help with the heat. It helped a bit, but not much. Ganondorf seemed to get more and more testy as the day went on. Link could understand why, Ganondorf always wore his black armor. IT was very heavy and absorbed a lot of heat. That would make anyone cranky. Kid seemed to have no problems with the heat whatsoever. That did not surprise Link, the Kid was a Goron and was sued to walking in Lava. Little heat from the sun would be nothing to him. As they neared Zoras Domain Ganondorf stopped all of a sudden and called out for Link and the Kid to do the same. "What is it" Link asked. " Shhh" was all Ganondorf would say. Ganondorf floated to the ground and looked all around squinting his eyes at the sun. He said noting for a moment, he looked at a certain spot for a few moments and then signaled Link and Kid to stay quiet and still. " What do you see" Link whispered very softly to Ganondorf. " We are not alone" he replied. Link looked at him a bit uncertain. He did not see anything. " We were being followed for awhile now. I felt it sense we hit the Hyrule plains. I couldn't tell how far it was from us until now. Stay here and act like we are making camp right here for now." Link nodded in agreement as Ganondorf went off. Link and Kid pretended to make a camp and prepare some food. Out of the coroner of his eye Link watched Ganondorf move off into the shadows.   
  


Link was getting worried. How could they have been followed for so long and not seen anyone? Link began try and think how someone could have follow them without.... Then it hit him, what if they were invisible? Link rummaged though his pack and pulled out he Lens of truth. He tried to make it look like he was going to examine something closer with it. He hope who or whatever this ting was would not recognized this any anything more the a regular magnifying glass. Link pretended to inspect a root he pulled from the ground. He then lifted it up and pretended to wipe it of as if it was dirty. HE then looked though it off into the distance and said the magic words. The lens let him see that what can not be seen with normal eyes. Link looked though the lens pretending to make sure it was clean, when he was really looking of into the distance. He didn't see anything, he put it back down and pulled out some water and a cloth and proceeded to clean it. When it was done he put in front of his face once again and surveyed the horizon, nothing again. Link was about to put it away, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He almost missed it. Link picked up the root and pretended to look at it in front of his face. Link noticed something moved in the bushes off in the distance. He couldn't quite tell what it was yet or not. Link debated whether to try and find a way to move closer when he saw thought the lens Ganondorf moving closer to the thing. Link turned off the lens magic to see if Ganondorf was visible or not. He was not, that meant the creature could not see him as well. Link put the lens away knowing that there was no more need of it. Link was just putting it into his pack when he heard the creature scream. Link stood up and told Kid to do the same. They gathered up their gear and went to where Ganondorf and the creature were last seen. As they walked over Ganondorf reappeared and they noticed that a Zora was the thing on the ground. Link shook his head. How many people were working for this creature. Link walked over to Ganondorf, " is he dead?" Ganondorf chuckled. " No, as soon as he saw me he screamed and passed out." Link laughed at this also, if this Zora was under the creatures control, he was a lot less brave and fearless then the Goron they dealt with earlier. After a few moments the creature started to wake up. Link walked over to it and put his sword to it's throat. When the Zora opened his eyes he saw the sword and almost passed out again. " Oh no you don't" Link snapped. The Zora continued to lose consciousness until Ganondorf threw some water on him. The Zora regained consciousness. " P..p....please don't kill me." He stammered. "We won't kill you if you tell the truth" Link said. " Speak for yourself" Ganondorf said. The Zora whimpered and his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out again. "Great, thanks Ganondorf". Link said. Ganondorf just shrugged and threw water on the Zora again. The Zora woke up saw Ganondorf and started to pass out again. " I am getting tried of this" Link said to himself. He shook the Zora and brought him back to consciousness.   
  


When the Zora was once again awake Link said, " No one will kill you if you tell us the truth I promise, right Ganondorf". Ganondorf just shrugged and said nothing. The Zora once again awake looked at Ganondorf with tremendous fear in his eyes. Link addressed the Zora once again. " If you tell us the truth no harm will come to you, now tell us why you were following us." The Zora kept staring at Ganondorf not saying anything. Link was becoming impatient. " He will not harm you I promise. Now tell us why you have been following us?" The Zora finally broke his gaze from Ganondorf and looked a Link. " I..I..I was just doing what I was told." he stammered. " Who told you" Link asked of the Zora. " Queen Ruto" the Zora answered. Link was taken aback. Queen Ruto? So her father had died also huh? Link wondered why Ruto would have one of her own people follow them, and even more puzzling why would she send someone would faints at everything. " You had better take us to her" Link said. The Zora looked wild eyes at Link. " I..I..I...I..." He blubbered. " You, what" Link asked. " I..can't do that" he said. " Listen my name is Link, I am a...." Link started to say but the Zora interrupted him. " I know who you are. Everyone in the Zora Kingdom knows. The Queen told us just today that anyone who saw you was to kill you on sight." Link was taken aback, kill on sight? Why would Ruto do that? What was going on. Link knew something was amiss and he had to get to the bottom of it. " I think there has been some mistake" Link said. " No mistake" the Zora said. " Here is the decree". The Zora handed Link a slip of paper that read, "Link has been declared a enemy of the Zora nation, anyone who sees the treacherous Link or anyone of his party is to kill them instantly on sight." Link didn't understand it. What had he done to upset Ruto so badly? Link looked at Ganondorf and then it him. Ruto had come to the same suspicion that Darunia did. Link sighed, he would have to tell Ruto the truth. " You must help us find a way to speak with your Queen. She is mistaken in something and I can clear it up. All life as we know depends on it." The Zora looked at Link apprehensively and then nodded. " Follow me" he said, and they were off to the Zora domain. 


	8. A new ally and new enemies.

Prologue (What happened last time)   
  
  
  


Link looked at Ganondorf and then it him. Ruto had come to the same suspicion that Darunia did. Link sighed, he would have to tell Ruto the truth. " You must help us find a way to speak with your Queen. She is mistaken in something and I can clear it up. All life as we know depends on it." The Zora looked at Link apprehensively and then nodded. " Follow me" he said, and they were off to the Zora domain.   
  
  
  


Chapter 8   
  


The Zora took them though a series of mazes that intertwined with the underground caves. This was the only way into the Zora Domain without going there directly though the waterfall. Kid had to stay back at the camp because he could not swim and much of the journey was underwater. Link had no problems because he still had his Zora tunic, Ganondorf was another thing. HE could hold his breath for many minutes, but there was times when he almost ran out of air. When they finally surfaced and reached land, Link could tell that Ganondorf was very weakened by the trip and needed to rest. Ganondorf tried to show no signs of fatigue, but he refused to rest when Link suggested the idea. The Zora led them though a series of caves and after a few hours they finally hit a secret passage that led into the Zoras Domain. " When we emerge from here we will pop up directly into the Throne room. We will probably be set upon Zoras and you two will be instantly killed. IF you are sure you still want to do this then I am not going to stop you. Ganondorf turned to Link. " I hope you know what you are doing." Link nodded, " I need a few moments to convince Ruto I am the real thing." Ganondorf nodded his agreement to that. Just before the Zora pushed the button that made the wall swing into the Throne room Ganondorf turned to Link. " I am warning you however, that if you cannot convince the Zora queen that you are who you are, then I start frying fish." Link was about to protest but then knew that Ganondorf was right. It might come down to that. They could not fail in their mission, no matter what. The Zora leaned on a rock and the wall swung open into the throne room. Link took a breath and they ran in.   
  


In the throne room there was a moment of confusion as the three of them ran into it. Everyone looked at once at them. Link looked around and soon found Ruto, she was sitting on the throne. She looked at him for a moment before she realized who it was. When she recognized him her eyes got wide and she screamed, " IT"S HIM KILL HIM..KILL THEM ALL!" Instantly Zoras ran at Link and Ganondorf with their boomerang fins ready. " Do it Link, whatever it is your going to do, do it now" Ganondorf yelled. Link tried to run to Ruto but a group of Zoras fell upon him and knocked him to the ground. One of the Zoras lifted a spear and thrust it down. Link rolled away and the spear missed him by mere centimeters. Link swept the leg of the closest Zora and knocked him to the ground. Link jumped up and jammed his shoulder into the Zora that was on is right. He leapt over the Zora that was on his left and stood facing Ruto. " Is this any way to treat the man you wanted to marry so long ago.". Ruto looked puzzled by this statement, she looked down at the ground and looked lost in thought. " This isn't happening fat enough" Link heard Ganondorf say. Link hoped that Ruto would realize that Link was really who he said he was, and not a imposter. Link felt a impact to his skull as a Zora hit him form behind. Stars exploded in his head and he fell to the ground. Link looked over at Ganondorf and saw him getting ready to fire up his magic. Link was fighting passing out. He fought to his feet and noticed a Zora charging at him. He drew his sword ready to do battle. The Zora was a foot in front of him when Ruto yelled into the din "STOP". Everyone stopped and looked at her. Ganondorf powered down his magic and Link lowered his sword. Ruto climbed down and walked over to Link. She stood facing him for a few moments looking into his eyes. Then she quickly grabbed Link and kissed him full on the mouth. Link was shocked by this and the look of surprise on his face made Ganondorf laugh. When it was over Ruto spoke. " I have wanted to do that for fifteen years now. No tell me why you are here, why you attacked the Goron people and more importantly why you are traveling with Ganondorf."   
  


Link, Ganondorf and the Zora that led them into the throne room were the only ones in there at the moment. Ruto had gone to tell the Royal guard about the danger coming. The guard had been formed after the banishment of Ganondorf in case of his return. Link had told her everything about what happened. She listened intently and then she excused herself to inform the guard to be on the look out for both strange occurrences, and Zoras under the influence of this dark being. She told them that word had come to her that they had attacked the Gorons and that Link was now working with the enemy. That is why she gave the decree for his death. When she returned she sat down and sighed. "I don't suppose that you came here to actually fulfill that promise we gave each other a long time ago." Link blushed at the statement. " I..uh..." he stammered. " That's what I thought. So let me guess. You need help from me and you came here hoping I would join you." she stated. " Well yes and no. I need your help, but I don't need you to come with me. I need you to find a way to Termaina and get word to everyone that I am coming back. Tell them to meet me in Clock Tower Town in ten days time. I will need anyone who can help me on a quest. Can you do this for Ruto?" She sat for a long moment and then nodded. " I will even do one better. I will send my trusted personal bodyguard with you." She motioned to the Zora that led them in. "Him?" Ganondorf asked. " He is no use to us. He can't keep from fainting long enough to help us." Ruto shot daggers at Ganondorf. " He is stronger then you think." She said coldly. Link wondered if the Zora would be more trouble then he was worth. " His name is Mason and he WILL come with you" she said ending the conversation. Ganondorf did not look happy, but she didn't care. Link tried to change the subject, " So who told you that we attacked the Gorons" he asked Ruto. " The Zora that did was sent for, he should be here soon." Just then a few Zoras came into the throne room out of breath. " He's gone" he huffed out. " Who is gone" Ruto asked. " Miko, the Zora you sent for" was their reply. " When we got to his room he was gone, we found this note however." They handed the note to Ruto and bowed, turned and left. Ruto read it and then shook her head. She handed it to Link. The note read, " You are all doomed, even with the Hero of Time and the Great Ganondorf working togther it wills till not be enough to stop him. He is legion". Link showed it to Ganondorf, who after reading it looked at Link and nodded that they should get going. Link agreed. He thanked Ruto and she told him she would do as he asked of her. They left with Mason and headed back to the camp. When they got there Kid ran up to them. " Thank the Gods your back" he said. " What's the matter" Link asked. Kid pointed the Horizon and Link saw hundreds of soldiers marching across the field. " It's been like that for hours now" Kid said. Link looked at them. They were no army he had ever seen before. Who were they. He looked at Ganondorf who looked back at him. " Do you know who they are" he asked Ganondorf. Ganondorf nodded, 'They are the Lizarians. A race thought long extinct. NO one has seen them for thousands of years. I guess that creature brought them back." " How tough are they" Link asked. Ganondorf looked down, " as far as I know they are unstoppable." Link was taken aback. How could a race be unstoppable? He shook his head, this was getting worse and worse. Link had planned on heading to Termaina next, but decided he had better let Zelda know of this massive army. That meant he had to go to the palace next, to Zelda next. He got on his horse and helped Mason up. " So now what" Ganondorf asked. " First we go to Lon-Lon ranch to get a horse for Mason, then we go to Hyrule Palace and warn the Queen." Link said, and with that they were off once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Miko the Zora had just barely gotten out of Zoras domain unnoticed. He had almost been sen a few times, but fortunately for him he was never seen. Once out of the Kingdom of the Zoras, he found a slightly secluded spot and began to preform the ritual that would allow him to speak with "Him". Miko raised his arms in the air and began to sing the words. After a few moments he heard a voice in his head, low and dark and meaningful. " Did you do as you were told" the voice asked. " Yes my master. The hero Link and the Warlock Ganondorf will be killed and should already be dead." There was silence for a moment and then the Voice came back this time booming so loud in Mikos head it made his ears bleed. " FOOL. THEY STILL LIVE, YOU HAVE FAILED ME. NOW YOU MUST DIE FOR YOUR FAILURE." " No, please, please I will do anything. Don't kill me" Miko blubbered. The voice remained silent for a moment and then spoke once again. " I will not kill you now. Go to the leader of the army that has just moved into this land. Tell him that they were brought back by me and they are now my servants. You will be my acolyte to this army. NO go and do not fail this time". " No master, thank you master" Miko stammered. Miko came out of the spot he was hiding in and surveyed the horizon. He could see the army stretched across the field. Miko smiled to himself and headed that way." 


	9. Fears and Memories.

Prologue- ( what happened last time.)   
  
  
  


When they got there Kid ran up to them. " Thank the Gods your back" he said. " What's the matter" Link asked. Kid pointed the Horizon and Link saw hundreds of soldiers marching across the field. " It's been like that for hours now" Kid said. Link looked at them. They were no army he had ever seen before. Who were they. He looked at Ganondorf who looked back at him. " Do you know who they are" he asked Ganondorf. Ganondorf nodded, "They are the Lizarians. A race thought long extinct. No one has seen them for thousands of years. I guess that creature brought them back." " How tough are they" Link asked. Ganondorf looked down, " as far as I know they are unstoppable." Link was taken aback. How could a race be unstoppable? He shook his head, this was getting worse and worse. Link had planned on heading to Termaina next, but decided he had better let Zelda know of this massive army. That meant he had to go to the palace next, to Zelda next. He got on his horse and helped Mason up. " So now what" Ganondorf asked. " First we go to Lon-Lon ranch to get a horse for Mason, then we go to Hyrule Palace and warn the Queen." Link said, and with that they were off once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Miko the Zora had just barely gotten out of Zoras domain unnoticed. He had almost been sen a few times, but fortunately for him he was never seen. Once out of the Kingdom of the Zoras, he found a slightly secluded spot and began to preform the ritual that would allow him to speak with "Him". Miko raised his arms in the air and began to sing the words. After a few moments he heard a voice in his head, low and dark and meaningful. " Did you do as you were told" the voice asked. " Yes my master. The hero Link and the Warlock Ganondorf will be killed and should already be dead." There was silence for a moment and then the Voice came back this time booming so loud in Mikos head it made his ears bleed. " FOOL. THEY STILL LIVE, YOU HAVE FAILED ME. NOW YOU MUST DIE FOR YOUR FAILURE." " No, please, please I will do anything. Don't kill me" Miko blubbered. The voice remained silent for a moment and then spoke once again. " I will not kill you now. Go to the leader of the army that has just moved into this land. Tell him that they were brought back by me and they are now my servants. You will be my acolyte to this army. NO go and do not fail this time". " No master, thank you master" Miko stammered. Miko came out of the spot he was hiding in and surveyed the horizon. He could see the army stretched across the field. Miko smiled to himself and headed that way."   
  
  
  


Chapter 9   
  
  
  


Link, Kid, Ganondorf and the Zora named Mason traveled in silence for hours. The massive army that was amazing on the horizon showed no signs of ending. IT was not until the sun had set that the army seemed to have stopped. Link asked Ganondorf if he could guess how many were in that army. " If I had to guess, I would say all of them" was his reply. Mason consistency looked like he was going to faint at any time. Once, when they had stopped, Mason was startled by a grasshopper that jumped out of the ground at him. If it had not been for Ganondorf slapping him across the face, he would have fainted. Link was seriously beginning to doubt Rutos decision to have Mason come with them. Ganondorf was ready to kill this Zora before he got them all killed. Only Kid seemed to have no feelings towards Mason whatsoever. In fact Kid seemed to have no emotions at all lately. Link thought it was the shock of the situation Kid had found himself in. As they neared Lon-Lon Ranch Ganondorf called a stop. Link sat on Epona and stared out at the Horizon. " What is it" Link whispered. Ganondorf did not speak he just motioned towards the horizon. Link looked as hard as he could but with it getting darker, he could not se much. The moon was still blackened out and made seeing at night, nearly impossible. Link was about to give up when he saw it. It was not so much a ting that he saw, but the light that was being generated by it. It was the camp of the Lizarians. The glow from their fires was making the distant horizon glow as if it were day time. Link was about to head off again when Ganondorf stopped him. " Stop looking with your eyes" he hissed. Link looked at him puzzled, what did he mean by that. How else could you see something, except with your eyes. Ganondorf noticed Links perplexion and sighed. " Don't look with your eyes, look with your feelings" he said. Link didn't know what he mean but decided to try.   
  


Link closed his eyes and tried to feel something. He could feel the presence of the people in his party. Kid was there, emotionless except with a heightened sense of anxiety. Mason was there, a emotional mess. Ganondorf was there, as evil as ever, but it seemed a bit less to Link this time. Link tried to feel farther and farther, until he reached the Lizarians camp. At first he felt nothing, he thought he was not reaching enough. He tried to feel farther, when it hit him, he was not failing to sense their emotions, they had no emotions. None whatsoever. They were as cold and emotionless as the rocks that were beneath Links feet. Then he felt something else. It stated as a slight cold feeling. Link reached into that feeling harder and harder until he came face to face with it. It surrounded his body and permeated a icy cold chilled to the bone feeling he tried to fight the feeling and then everything went black.. Link started to violently shake. He could not get rid of this feeling; he was cold, so very cold. Link fell off his horse and hit the ground. Mason stood back in disbelief and even Kid looked concerned and confused. Ganondorf swore and got on the ground with Link. " Fight it Link. I know it's cold, and I know you are having a hard time getting away from it. Listen to my voice, move towords my voice." Link was in a place that he was not familiar with. It was as black as the blackest night. He could feel a cold surrounding him that made him frozen to his core. He had never felt this kind of cold. He tried to fight it, he tried to break free of the icy chill. He could hear voices in the distance, they sounded like his companions. He tried to call out to them, but no words came out of his mouth. He tried to move towards them, but he could not move. He felt helpless and alone. Link was finding it harder and harder to struggle. He knew however that if he fail to do so, he would surely be consumed by the blackness. He heard the voices of his companions again, they sounded close this time. Then he head another voice. This one was cold and harsh. " Give up, you are no match for me. You will fail. I WILL destroy you and your pitiful world. So many have fought me and failed. I have destroyed countless worlds with warriors braver then you. ALL have failed and so shall you. It is useless to resist. Give up and I will kill you quickly right now and it can be all over." Link was starting to waver, to believe that the voice was right, when he heard another voice as loud as the other one. " Link listen to me, you might fight this. Do not listen to it. It is wrong, you can fight this and we will stop it. Link listen to me and follow my voice."   
  


Ganondorf was trying to get to Link. He was on the ground trying to communicate telepathically with him. Kid and Mason stood wide eyed at Link who had stopped thrashing and now was disturbingly calm. Ganondorf swore and put his hands on Link. Mason was about to say something and step in when Kid put out his hand to stop him. " He knows what he is doing" Kid said to Mason. Both of them watched as Ganondorf spoke quietly to himself and apparently to Link.   
  


Link heard the voice of the creature again. " Do you really think that Ganondorf your sworn enemy has your best interest in mind. He is just using you for his own purposes. As soon as he is done with you he will destroy you, he has said so himself. Let me end it right now." Link knew that the creature was right, Ganondorf had said on numerous occasions that as soon as he was done with Link he would destroy him. HE heard Ganondorf speak once again " Link listen to me, you MUST not listen to him. The fact that we are enemies is irrelevant. If you give up now no one will be able to stop this thing. The worlds will parish if that happens. Regardless of what happens to you or me, if we stop this thing then at least everyone we know will live. Think of your friends, think of the people that have helped you in the past...think of Zelda." That was it for Link, the mere mention of Zelda made him snap awake. He screamed a loud. " NOOOOOO...I WILL FIGHT YOU.....I WILL STOP YOU....I WILL DESTROY YOU!". The voice cried out in protest as Link broke free of it's grasp and woke up.   
  


Link sat up panting. On the ground with him was Ganondorf. Kid and Mason stood nearby looking on with stark interest. Link looked over at Ganondorf who was laying prone on the ground. Link wanted to thank him, but knew that Ganondorf would just dismiss him. Link fought to get up and got some water from Kid. Link looked over at Ganondorf who was now sitting up. Link walked over to Ganondorf and offered him sone water. Ganondorf looked up at Link as he handed him some water. Ganondorf reluctantly took the water and drank it down.   
  


When he was done he sat there for a long while not really looking at anything. He motioned for Link to sit down next to him. " Listen Link, I know how hard that was for you. I faced the same type of battle a long time ago when I was experimenting with magic as a boy. I was not strong enough to resist it's pull however. It consumed me and turned me into this being that you have come to know as Ganondorf. I know that it was hard for you to ignore what the creature said." Ganondorf sighed and shook his head. " When you banished me to that realm and defeated me, I could not believe that a boy like you could have defeated the Great Ganondorf. I could not fathom that a mere child beat me....... What I am trying to say is....I now know that you beat me because you are stronger willed. You were not consumed by the darkness as I was." Link looked at Ganondorf for a long time. HE could not believe that Ganondorf was telling him this stuff. Link now had a better understanding of him. Link now knew that he was more then just a evil creature that had no heart or soul. He was a man who tried to go to far and got burned. Link thought of something, was there hope for Ganondorf. Was he telling this stuff to Link in the hopes of breaking free of the Darkness as Link had? " You know you could change if you wanted to" Link said. Ganondorf looked at him and Link saw something that he never thought he would see in that mans eyes, it was a tear. One single tear rolled down Ganondorfs cheek and hit the ground. He looked down on the ground and then spoke in a soft whisper. " No Link, it is too late for me. I cannot change my past. I am who I am and I can never change that." Link was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He started to say something when Ganondorf spoke again. " Leave me". Link was hesitant but he decided that it would better if he left. Link walked over to his blanket and watched Ganondorf until he fell asleep.   
  
  
  


The next morning Link awoke to find Kid awake, Mason still asleep and Ganondorf was gone. Link looked around but could not find him anywhere. " Did you see where Ganondorf went" Link asked Kid. " No, he was gone when I got up" Kid said eating his breakfast of rocks. Link wondered where Ganondorf had gone. Link ate a breakfast of stale bread and cheese. A little later Mason awoke and ate. When they were all done Kid asked, " are we going to wait for Ganondorf before going on?" Link shook his head. " No, Ganondorf knows where we are going, he can catch up with us later." The three of them packed up their gear and rode towards Lon-Lon ranch. It would be a few hours until they got there. Link hoped Ganondorf would catch up with them before long. He scanned the horizon one more time in the hopes of seeing Ganondorf, there still was no sign of him. Link didn't know where Ganondorf was, but he found himself hoping Ganondorf was alright.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


As everyone was sleeping Ganondorf found himself preoccupied with what the creature said to Link. It was right of course, Ganondorf would destroy Link as soon as this quest was over. Ganondorf knew this to be so and yet, why did he have a hard time hearing the creature say that? It wounded him to hear those things said to Link and yet, he had on many occasions said that to Link himself. He was puzzled by these feelings, he didn't now what to make of them. It was driving him mad. Did he still have a chance to change, or was he doomed to be this evil thing for all eternity? He remembered a time in his life before he was this evil creature, a time when his parents still lived. It was before the wars and he was just a child. He was so happy then and he felt so loved. Then the wars came and they took his parents. He was found and taken in by the Gerudos. On his tenth birthday he vowed to gain enough power to kill those people responsible for his parents death. He studied the magics and he learned how to sue them. He found that the dark arts were more powerful and he started down on a path that led him to be consumed by the blackness and make him crave power and world domination.   
  


Ganondorf was wrestling with these emotions when something dawned on him. The thing that made him stop in the first place, the thing that took hold of Link. It was coming from the Lizarians camp. Ganondorf needed to know who or what it was that was emanating that power. Ganondorf being careful not to wake anyone started to make his way to the Lizarians camp. By dawn Ganondorf had hit the fringe of the camp. He could sense the evil thing in the middle of the camp. Ganondorf transformed himself to look like one of the Lizarians and made his way unnoticed into the camp. When he reached the spot that was emanating the evil power Ganondorf stop short. There standing with his arms in the air was a Zora. Ganondorf assumed it was the same Zora that told Ruto that they had attacked the Gorons. He fumed with anger, he started to power up his magic. Ganondorf was going to fry this fish and stop the evil things influence on this Zora. Ganondorf was about to release the magic when he felt someone grab him on the shoulder. " Hey what are you doing" The Lizarian spun Ganondorf around and a look a shock came across his eyes. It was at this time that Ganondorf noticed that in his anger he had dropped his disguise. The Lizarian was about to shout when Ganondorf hit him with a energy blast. What was left of the Lizarian crumpled to the ground. Ganondorf saw thousands of Lizarian eyes look at him all at once. For a moment no one moved, and then all at once they charged at Ganondorf. 


	10. A Unstoppable Enemy?

Prologue ( Recap of what has happened so far)   
  
  
  


Link has been summoned by the Deku Tree to battle a evil unlike the world has ever seen. Link has been joined by Ganondorf on this quest. They have a very loose agreement to help each other defeat this thing. They went to the Gorons who thought Link was a imposter. There they were attacked by a Goron who was under the sway of the evil thing. They fought it and the Son of Darunia came with them. They then went to the Zora domain where there was a standing order to kill Link who was working with the enemy and had supposedly attacked the Gorons. They convinced Ruto who was now queen that they did not attack the Gorons and were trying to stop this evil thing. Link sent her to Termaina to tell everyone there that he was coming. A Zora who had followed them was now with them. When they came out of the Zoras domain the young Goron who Ganondorf has nicknamed Kid showed them a sight they had never seen before, it was a army of Lizarians a race thought long extinct. While riding to Lon-Lon ranch Link tried to sense a evil that was in the enemy campo when he fell victim tot he evil presence. Ganondorf helped him fight out of it and began to question his own place and existence in this world. As the party slept Ganondorf snuck off to the enemy camp and tried to find where the evil was coming from. He disguised himself as a Lizarian and found that the evil was coming from the Zora who told Ruto that they had attacked the Gorons. his name was Miko. Ganondorf was just about to destroy the Zora when a Lizarian spotted him and he blasted it, alerting everyone to his presence. They were silent for a moment and then all at once charged at him.   
  


Chapter 10   
  
  
  


Ganondorf knew that even though he was a supreme magician and he could lay waste to most of this army all at once, he was at a disadvantage. These were Lizarians and they were very resistant to magic. Ganondorf knew that if he was going to survive this he would just have to be smarter. He instantly flew into the air firing a magical blast into the ground as he did to mask his ascent. The Lizarians who rushed in first attacked their own men in the dust and confusion. Ganondorf was airborne and going as fast as he could in the same direction he came. HE had the jump on his foes, but they were quick to recover. Ganondorf had made it to the middle of the camp when arrows flew at him. Ganondorf ignited his magic to protect him. The arrows bounced off of him as easily as one swats a mosquito. Ganondorf was making good headway when something hit him from below. Ganondorf writhed in pain and fell tot he ground. What had hit him? The Zora was nowhere to be seen and yet Ganondorf knew that he was hit with a powerful magic, perhaps even more powerful then his. Ganondorf fought to get up, he pulled himself up and launched into the air once again. He was in the air for less then a second when a second blast of magic came at him. Ganondorf was quick to avoid it this time. " Who is this coming from" he thought to himself. Ganondorf debated wither to try and find out who was doing this, or to head out while he had the chance. The decision was made for him, out of a group of Lizarians another blast came at him. This one was even bigger then the other two and Ganondorf called upon the magic to protect him. The blast hit him and pushed him back several feet before he summoned enough magic to destroy it. Ganondorf looked at the group that the blast came from. He saw many Lizarians, but no Zora. Then he saw him, he was a Lizarian covered in colorful robes and carrying a staff. " Could that be the one who was sending those powerful blasts?" Ganondorf wondered. He tried to sense this creatures energy when Ganondorf was hit from the side by a magical blast. Ganondorf spun around to see where it had come from. His sight soon locked onto another Lizarian who was dressed in colorful robes. Ganondorf was stunned, how many of these Lizarian wizards were there. Were they all as powerful as these two were? Ganondorf did not want to find out. He headed out of this camp as quickly as he could. Magic blast flew at him from all directions. Ganondorf ducked this way and that, firing magic blasts of his own when he could. The Lizarians were stunned, but to Ganondorfs utter amazement they seemed unharmed. Ganondorf was almost to the edge of the Lizarian camp. He stopped in mid air. He had to know how tough these things were. He dug deep inside of himself and produced the biggest magic blast he could muster. HE concentrated it on a group of Lizarians on the fringe of the camp. The magic ball grew in size until it was as big as Ganondorf himself and then he fired it at the Lizarians. The sheer force of it blew the trees away for miles around and the ground was instantly aflame. Ganondorf panted, the blast took a lot out of him. He looked at the point were the blast would have hit. Dust and debris was still in the air and with the wind having died out recently, it took a long time for it to clear. When it did Ganondorf almost fainted, nothing; the biggest blast he could muster did nothing to them. Ganondorf decided to leave before it was too late and headed in the direction of Lon-Lon ranch. That was the next place Link and them were going and Ganondorf had to tell them this bad news.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Link, Kid and Mason reached Lon-Lon ranch about mid-afternoon of that day. They rode all the way there without stopping once, so when they got there they were tired and hungry. They stopped outside the barn and tied their horses to the post. Link dusted off his tunic and told the other two to wait there. He walked over to the house and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door swung open and the ranch hand Ingo answered the door. " Who are you" He demanded. " Ingo it's me Link" Link said back. Ingo looked at him for a moment deciding if he was telling the truth. He never had the chance to make up his mind. Link heard Malons voice in the background. " Who is it Ingo" she said. " Some man looking for Link" Ingo said. Link was about to correct him when Malon came to the door. " I am sorry sir but..." she started to say, but she caught sight of Link and stopped. She looked at him for a long time and Link did the same. It had been a few years sense he had seen Malon and he didn't remember her looking this way before. She was about Links height and her hair had grown to her waist. Her eyes and bloomed into a gorgeous blue. Link looked at her lost for words, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even Zelda did not look this lovely. She smiled at him and then laughed. " Ingo you silly man this is Link". " then why didn't he say that in the first place" Ingo mumbled. Malon laughed, " Ingo is still a good worker but his hearing is going" she said sweetly. Link just nodded still not knowing what to say. She flashed a smile at him and invited him in. Link finally snapped out of it and told her he had companions. She looked past Link and told him they were invited as well. Link motioned for his companions to come in and they all went into the house.   
  


They had been inside for a few hours now and Malon had made them all Dinner. She was a wonderful cook and they all ate more then their fill. Link and Mason helped her wash dishes afterwards, Kid tried to help but kept crushing the plates by accident. Malon smiled at him and told him that if he didn't mind, he could help by moving some firewood from the wood shed outside indoors next to the fire place. When they were done in the kitchen and walked into the common room they were all met with a funny sight. Kid in his eagerness to help had move ALL the wood from the woodshed inside. " You never told me how much" Kid said in his defense. They all started to laugh at the sight when the door of the house flew open and Ganondorf stood in the door way. Malon screamed and ran for her bow. Link ran to stop her, " He is with us" he said. Malon looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Link looked deep into her eyes and said " trust me". She still looked unconvinced, but she put her arms down and walked away from the bow. Once Link knew she wasn't going to try anything stupid he walked over to Ganondorf who was now sitting on a chair. " Where were you" he asked. Ganondorf said noting, he just took off his armor and put it aside. Link noticed he was burned and bleeding on three parts of his body. Link told Malon to gt some clean water and some bandages. Malon looked hesitant, but Links look made her obey. Link helped Ganondorf to lay down and as soon as Malon got back, he dressed Ganondorfs wounds. Ganondorf had said nothing sense he showed up and Link was not going to push it. Whatever had happened to Ganondorf, he would tell Link in due time. When Link was done he gave Ganondorf some warm Lon-Lon milk and Ganondorf fell asleep. Link told Mason and Kid to get some sleep also, they were leaving early in the morning. Link walked into the kitchen where Malon was. " I suppose you want to know why I am helping Ganondorf, right"? Malon looked at him and gave him a _of course I do_ look. Link sighed, " Sit down this will take awhile."   
  


IT took Link about three hours to tell her the complete story. When she was done she said nothing for a few hours. Link let it all set in. Her looked at her, she was so beautiful. How had he never seen that before? He sat there soaking in her beauty when she finally looked up. " I am going with you" she said. Link was shocked. He hadn't come here for that. He just wanted a horse or two. There was no way he was going to let her put herself in danger that way. " Malon, I know you want to help, but..." Link started to say before Malon interrupted him. " There is no if and or buts, I am going with you and that is that. I can rise as well as you, better probably. I am a skilled archer and I know how to track better then anyone. If anyone can help you on this quest, I can." Link couldn't argue, she was right. He wanted to protest, but in his heart he knew she was right. He took her hand and looked her in her eyes. " Are you sure that you want to do this" he asked her. Malon met his gaze, " I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Father is gone and Ingo is not much company. The ranch is almost at its end, this is my chance to get away from here. Mr. Ingo can watch what is left of the ranch while I am gone. He will like the solitude, he never liked people any ways." Link smiled at her and noticed that she was not looking at him anymore but past him. Link turned around and saw Kid standing there. " Ganondorf is awake and wants to talk to you" he said.   
  
  
  


Ganondorf sat there and relayed the whole story to the rest of the party. He told them about going to see who that dark power was coming from. He told them the size of the army, the magic Lizarians and the way they withstood his magic. He told them that he barely made it out alive. " The whole of Hyrule doesn't stand a chance if we don't find a way to stop them." He said. No one said anything. Then a voice from the shadows spoke, " perhaps I can help." Everyone gasped and Link whirled around and drew his sword. The person stepped out of the light and Link instantly recognized her. It was Impa, the Sheikha who was Zeldas bodyguard and the sage of the Shadow temple. " In order to know how to stop the Lizarians, you must first learn how they disappeared in the first place." The party sat down and Impa started to tell them the legend of the Lizarians. 


	11. The Legend of the Lizarians

Prologue ( what happened last time)   
  
  
  
  
  


Ganondorf sat there and relayed the whole story to the rest of the party. He told them about going to see who that dark power was coming from. He told them the size of the army, the magic Lizarians and the way they withstood his magic. He told them that he barely made it out alive. " The whole of Hyrule doesn't stand a chance if we don't find a way to stop them." He said. No one said anything. Then a voice from the shadows spoke, " perhaps I can help." Everyone gasped and Link whirled around and drew his sword. The person stepped out of the light and Link instantly recognized her. It was Impa, the Sheikha who was Zeldas bodyguard and the sage of the Shadow temple. " In order to know how to stop the Lizarians, you must first learn how they disappeared in the first place." The party sat down and Impa started to tell them the legend of the Lizarians.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 11   
  


The group sat down as Impa began to tell them the legend of the Lizarians. " The legend of the Lizarians goes back to the time just after the three goddesses created the land of Hyrule. As you may or may not know, the three goddesses we know of were not the only gods in existence at that time. Many gods existed at that time, some were kind and loving, some were evil and petty. The three goddesses that we know of, the ones who after they created the land of Hyrule created the Triforce, were among the kind gods. They made beings that were kind and loving and who would live in peace with each other. They were the Hyalin race, the Zora race, the Goron race and the Deku race. These races lived in harmony for many years, until another race emerged. They were the Lizarians, a race that was similar to the Zoras, except they were reptilian, not amphibian. They were cold, and emotionless, they were merciless and any who stood against them were decimated instantly. They were led by a Hyalin man who had come under the sway of a Evil god. This God had created the Lizarians to destroy this and any other world he chose. They were made of pure Evil and it seemed would consume the whole of this land. The races created by the three goddesses were on the verge of being wiped out. Now what no one knows except a few of the Shiekah is what happens next. The three goddesses formed themselves back out of the Triforce to help their races. They decided to create a man who was the whole essence of the goddesses power, yes he had the whole of the Triforce power within himself. He was the most powerful being in existence. He lead a group of people from all races to fight the Lizarians and stop this Hyalin man. NO one knows for sure what exactly happened when the man of the Triforce and the man who was leading the Lizarian army met. We do know that after they met the Hyalin man was killed and the Lizarian army disappeared. No one knew for sure wither that meant they left or actually disappeared. Eventually peace returned to the land and everyone forgot about this bloody episode. A council of the races met and decided that all records of this would never be put into the history books. The only knowledge of this event would be intrusted to the Sheikahs in the event that it should happen again."   
  


" So how does this story help us" Ganondorf interrupted. Impa looked at him and creased her lips. ' If I could continue, I will reveal that to you." she said. " So to continue, the council left the story only to the Shiekah to keep until the time that it was need. After that the most powerful magicians in the land went to search for the man who ended this war. They looked all over the land for many years. Then three years after their search they found him in the desert that would become the Gerudo desert. He was weak but still alive. He told them of the battle that ensued when he had met with the Hyalin man who commanded the Lizarian army. The fight had been long and vicious, but in the end, he imprisoned the Dark man into a void for all of eternity. By doing this he broke the hold the evil god had on him. The man had been so corrupted that there was no hope of removing the taint. So the man would remain in this void for all eternity. Before the man of the Triforce died he spoke these words. " I must pass but before I do hear this. There will come a time when the evil that tried to consume this land will come back. I will be gone by then, but in my death I will pass part of the power to three separate people. One will be of true royal blood, the other will be a powerful wizard; the third will be a man who has a pure heart. They will carry 1/3 of the Triforces power in each of them. They will pass it down to their decedents. When the evil comes back the only way to stop it is if the three decedents who posses this power come together to stand against it. Alone they will be unable to stop this evil, however when they are together they will grow in strength. He also said that they will have met before this time to fight one another. He said " The wizard will try before this time to control the world. The other two will rise to stop him, this will set in motion the chain of events that will bring back the Evil One and the Lizarians. This is unavoidable, this will be the first in a series of events. After this time there will be fifteen years of peace, and then they will be called upon to unite and fight this evil. This will be difficult for they will not trust each other, but they must. So it shall be that the three who posses 1/3 of my power each shall fight the evil and end it for all eternity."   
  


The group sat there and said nothing for a long time. Link looked at Ganondorf who in time looked back at him. They were thinking the same thing, they knew that they were two of the three people. They also knew who the third was. Ganondorf stood up and stretched, " So what do you say Link, should we go now and get her"? Link said nothing fighting with the emotions in his head. He did want to see Zelda again, but not like this. " We can't ask her to do this. She has a Kingdom to run. She can't go off on this foolish quest. Plus it is just a legend anyway. How do we know that the story hasn't gotten mixed up over the years. NO I will ask Zelda to risk her life for a story." Link was so angry his face was beat red. How could this happen again, him and Zelda and Ganondorf once again brought together by destiny. How many times would these three be brought together? Why them? " Do any of us have a chose in this" he asked Impa. Impa said nothing, she just shook her head. Link didn't want to hear anymore of this, he got up and stormed out the door. Malon tried to stop him, but Ganondorf stopped her. " Let him go, he needs time to think" he said softly.   
  


Link stormed out of the house into the dark air outside. The moon was still covered, but the torches around the house illuminated the area between the barn an the house with a faint orangish glow. Link kicked over a barrel and hit a create with his sword. This is unfair, what had he done to deserve this. He had already saved two different lands from a fate worse then death. Link had thought that he had done those things partly because he was more courageous then most. This was partly true, he did posses the courage part of the Triforce; but now he learned that this was all part of a destiny that he could not change. Link didn't want to believe it, he had done those thing, not because he was brave or anything but because he was predestined to do so. Link hit some more things and then walked over to the fence that lead into the horse pen and sat on top of it. He had been sitting there a long time when he heard someone come from behind him. " Go away" Link said. " I know how you feel right now" Ganondorf said. " I also find it hard to accept this. If this legend is true then I was destined to try and take over and be defeated by you and Zelda before I was even born. Trying to accept that I am just part of a destiny that I have no control over is extremely hard for me. I know that you are mad, mad that you have no control over this. Mad that you are now realizing that your actions in the past was predetermined and not your own. I have realized something though. Even though it was determined before we were even born, we control how that destiny unfolds. You could have chosen to not fight me fifteen years ago. I could have chosen not to try and take over this world. Zelda could have chosen not to help you in defeating me. What would have happened then? The prophesy would have passed own to our decedents, they would have fought each other and then worked together to fight this evil. We made this our destiny because we chose to make those decision. Think about the hundreds of our ancestors who lived and did not fight each other or this evil. I have come to the decision that the reason we are faced with this, is because we are the best embodiment of the three sections of he Triforce. You best embody the courage and bravery aspect. I best embody the power aspect and Zelda best embodies the wisdom aspect. It is now up to us to fulfill that destiny we have chosen for ourselves, and destroy this thing once and for all."   
  


Link sat there for a long time, he heard Ganondorf walk away. He knew that Ganondorf was right. He knew that although his ancestry had doomed one of it's decedent to this fate, his actions made it his own fate. Link got up and headed back to the house. As Link got closer he could feel his whole body starting to tingle. He looked at his hand and the triangle that was the Triforces power was starting to glow brighter. As he got closer and closer it glowed more and more brightly. Link began to wonder why it was acting this way, then he thought of something. Link ran to the house and flung open the door. His suspicion was right, there sitting in a chair, wearing the Sheik outfit was Zelda. 


	12. A Fighting Chance?

Prologue (What happened last time)   
  
  
  
  
  


Link sat there for a long time, he heard Ganondorf walk away. He knew that Ganondorf was right. He knew that although his ancestry had doomed one of it's decedent to this fate, his actions made it his own fate. Link got up and headed back to the house. As Link got closer he could feel his whole body starting to tingle. He looked at his hand and the triangle that was the Triforces power was starting to glow brighter. As he got closer and closer it glowed more and more brightly. Link began to wonder why it was acting this way, then he thought of something. Link ran to the house and flung open the door. His suspicion was right, there sitting in a chair, wearing the Sheik outfit was Zelda.   
  
  
  


Chapter 12   
  
  
  


Link stood there for a few moments looking at her. He had dreamed and wondered about her for so long and now she was here. She stood up and looked at him for a few moments, then she pursed her lips. " So are you going to come hug me, or are your going to stand there like a redead" she said. Link snapped out of his trance and went over to embrace her. She laughed at him as he hugged her awkwardly. When they finally separated Zelda took Links hand into hers, " It's so good to see you again" she said. Link nodded dumbfounded. She was everything that he had envisioned in his head. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. They were like looking into a fantasy long remembered and now realized. When Link did not say anything for a long while after Zelda began to show signs that this was getting awkward. Finally Ganondorf bumped Link and cleared his throat. Link snapped out of his daze and quietly spoke, " It's really good to see you too". Zelda smiled, " I wish we were meeting under different circumstances; but someone thinks he is too good to see his old friend now that he is on his own." she kidded. Link blushed, if she only knew. " So what is our next move" Kid inquired. The whole group looked at Link. He stood there not saying anything for a moment, he just looked at the ground thinking. He looked from one person to the next and then he addressed them all. " I will be honest with you, I do not know. My next plan was to tell Zelda of the situation and try to get her to give me some help. Now that she is here and knows about it, I am at a loss on what to do. The next place I was going to go was Termaina, but Ruto would not have had enough time to let them know. So I suggest that we do as much as we can here before heading there. If anyone has any suggestions on what we can do here, I would like to hear it." No one said anything for a minute or two and then Kid spoke up, " I think we should try and do as much damage as we can to this Lizarian army before we leave all of Hyrule to fight a battle that they cannot win." Everyone agreed with this statement. " So what can we do to stop or at least slow them down" Link asked the group. Impa stood up, " I have an idea. IF we can somehow get to and destroy the Zora that is commanding them, then we can cause a slow down in their progression. Think of the army as a body, the head is the Zora, you take the head and the rest is powerless to do anything until a head is regained." Everyone nodded in agreement. It was a very good idea, but everyone was wondering the same thing. " How do you suppose we do that" Mason said out loud. Impa shook her head, " I don't know". Everyone was throwing suggestions, none sounded promising. Ganondorf was pacing back and forth during all of this, then suddenly he stopped. " I have it" he said. Everyone stopped in their debate and looked at him. After a few moment Zelda spoke up, " So what is it" she asked. Ganondorf smiled and gathered everyone in.   
  
  
  
  
  


It took all night for the group to flesh out a solid plan. It was of course risky, but if they succeeded they would buy the land of Hyrule at least some more time. The plan went like this, Ganondorf would go to Gerudo valley and seek out the head of the Gerudo tribe. He would persuade her to do create a distraction for them. Then Ganondorf would come back and by this time the group would be within a few hours riding distance from the army. When the diversion ensued Kid and Mason would lead part of the flank that was closet to them into a patch of trees where Impa and Malon would be waiting. They would then keep the group in the trees busy while Ganondorf, Zelda and Link would under disguise by Ganondorf slip into the camp and get close enough to the Zora to hit him with a magic blast. When they were close enough, Ganondorf and Zelda would channel their magic into Link who would then focus it into his sword and then release it. It was as of a plan as they were going to get. Zelda wanted to muster imperial soldiers to help, but there was no time. The afternoon of the following day they left Lon-Lon ranch towards Gerudo Valley and the army of the Lizarians.   
  


They traveled for a few days before Ganondorf left the group. He instantly transported himself to Gerudo Valley. There he found the head of the Gerudo tribe and told her of the army and the danger that faced this land. She was hesitant, but after some 'convincing' by Ganondorf she agreed. Ganondorf then transported himself back to the group and they prepared for the attack. The attack did not come until the next day, but when it did all hell broke loose. The Lizarians were not prepared for attack and were caught completely off guard. The Lizarians were very resistant to magic, but not to steel and arrows. The Gerudos attacked the rear flank of the Lizarian army causing half of the army to stop to defend against this encroaching enemy. Kid and Mason took this as the sign to go. They ran and rolled along the right flank of the army making it think that they were being attacked from that side. When Kid and Mason took of for a grove of trees most of the right flank went after them. Ganondorf, Zelda and Link made their move. Ganondorf shrouded them in magic making them look like Lizarians. They advanced very slowly and cautiously, they tried not to be noticed which was not hard in the chaos.   
  


They were having a hard time find the Zora though. He was not in the command tent and he was not anywhere near the Generals. Link was starting to get nervous, how long could they be in here without being noticed. The disguise would only last so long before someone figured out they weren't really Lizarians. Link wiped his brow and noticed that his hand was glowing faintly. It was the Triforce, it was reacting to the tremendous evil that was all around him. He noticed that Ganondorfs hand was not glowing at all. Link had a thought, if Ganondorfs hand was not reacting to the evil the same way that Links was then it might be because he was just as evil or even more evil then them. If this was so then Ganondorfs hand would only glow if he was close to a evil even greater then he, if he was close to the Zora. Link motioned to Ganondorf to come closer, when Ganondorf did Link whispered in his ear. " Look at your hand and then look at mine." Ganondorf looked at the hands and then a look of knowing came across his face. Link nodded, and they started to move around to see when and where Ganondorfs hand would glow. They walked for hours not noticing anything. The Gerudos and the other flanks were starting to return. The Gerudos had to retreat and Link didn't know what happened with the other part of the group. Link was just about to suggest they give up for today and come back again, when he saw Ganondorfs hand. It was starting to glow, Link looked around and saw nothing at first. Link stopped and pointed Ganondorf and Zelda to Ganondorfs hand. They both nodded and starting to search the horizon. None of them saw anything. They were starting to think that perhaps they had been tricked when they saw him. Zelda actually saw him first, he was in a patch of trees just over the horizon. She motioned to the other two and they moved forward. When they were twenty feet from him they could hear him saying magic chants and waving his arms in the air. Ganondorf motioned for them to get ready. Zelda and Link nodded. Ganondorf and Zelda started to channel their energy. It was getting late and the sun was starting to go down. Link was worried that someone would notice the glow around Zelda and Ganondorf though the disguises. Link gasped, the disguise was the disguise still in effect? Did Ganondorf have enough concentration to do both. Link looked around hesitantly. No one seemed to notice him. Link felt a bit better, " We are ready" Zelda said. Link nodded and they placed their hands of Link. Link took the magic and channeled it though his body to his sword. He then made his sword a focal point and released the magic blast. The force was so large that all three of them were blown backwards a few yards. The area where the Zora was standing was now a crater.   
  


When the three of them got up they noticed that they had been blown right into a group of Lizarians. There was no way that they were going to get out of this alive. Link drew his sword and stood ready to fight. The Lizarians however did nothing, they just stood there, not making any movements. Link thought it might be a trap, he grabbed Zelda and started to run out when Ganondorf stopped them. " It worked, they are waiting for a new commander form the Evil one. They will not move from this spot until that happens. We bought this land some time. I suggest that we send word to Hyrule palace of what has happened and suggest that they send troops to be here ready when they awake. If they had the jump on them, perhaps they could stop them even better, or longer. Ganondorf went to thank the Gerudos and Link and Zelda went to the grove to see how the rest of them were. When they got to the grove the others were sitting by a fire waiting for them. Malon rushed up and gave Link a hug. " Thank god your alive" she said. Link blushed and glanced over to Zelda who was just smiling. Link hugged her back and they sat down. The others told Link and Zelda what happened to them when the Lizarians got there. " It was very uneventful, they got here, Malon and Impa shot arrows at them and then they fled." Kid said. Link nodded and took some dinner from Impa. Link in turned told them what happened with the Zora. " Good, the next stop is Termaina right" Malon asked. Link shook his head. " We have one more stop to make. I need to talk to an old friend."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Miko felt the whole world explode around him and then all was black. When he awoke he was in a place he had never seen before. Everything was in shadows and darkness. Miko looked around and noticed that he was in a room, but it had no walls, or ceiling or floor for that matter. Miko was begging to wonder where he was when a figured walked out of the darkness. " Who is that, who's there" Miko asked. The dark form never moved into the light, he only moved close enough for Miko to tell he was a Hyalin. Miko could not see his face though. " You have failed me again" the voice said. " Master" Miko said his voice quivering. " Yes, it is I your master." he said. Miko feel to the ground and started to blubber. " SILENCE" the voice bellowed. Miko tried to stop his crying. " You have failed me and I should destroy you, however you did not have much of a chance. I did not adequately prepare you. The three who destroyed you were as weak as I thought, however I underestimated their power when combined. Therefore I will send you back, this time more prepared. Now go and spread your evil army over this land and then the next. Spare no one, leave only death and destruction in your wake." Miko felt a strange feeling as he drifted into the void.   
  


When he awoke Miko found himself in the Lizarian camp. He felt different then before. He walked over to a group of Lizarians and touched one to see if he was awake. The Lizarian screamed in agony and then burst into flames. Miko jumped back shocked by what he saw. Now he knew why he felt different and what his master meant by being more prepared. He was more powerful then he had ever imagined. He knew that nothing could stop him and the Lizarian army now. 


	13. The Witch.

Prologue ( what happened last time)   
  
  
  


When he awoke Miko found himself in the Lizarian camp. He felt different then before. He walked over to a group of Lizarians and touched one to see if he was awake. The Lizarian screamed in agony and then burst into flames. Miko jumped back shocked by what he saw. Now he knew why he felt different and what his master meant by being more prepared. He was more powerful then he had ever imagined. He knew that nothing could stop him and the Lizarian army now.   
  
  
  


Chapter 13   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a night of restless sleep, the group headed in the direction of the Kokiri Forest. The group was unusually active, well at least Zelda and Malon were. They talked and talked and talked. This was not frivolous conversations though, they were discussing theories and strategies to help the Hylian people if they ever had a chance to come back again. " If they make it to the plains just outside the castle gate, they will have a hard time making it inside. The walls are heavily fortified and the walls are twenty feet high." Zelda said as she was describing the Castle towns defenses. Malon was listening and making comments here and there. Link was grateful that they were at least keeping a optimistic view on things. Link didn't really know if they would get back or not. Even if they did, they might not have anything to come back to. He looked over to Kid and Mason, both of them had been valuable and Mason seemed to be able to keep awake, which was a very good thing. He then looked to the other side and looked at Impa and Ganondorf. Both of them had been such a big part of his past, both on different sides. It amazed him how things can change over time. Friends becomes better friends and even enemies can become friends.   
  


Link was reminiscing when he heard a high pitched scream and noticed that it was not any of the females who emanated that sound. It came from Mason who was already unconscious on the ground. Link followed the line of sight and saw what had made Mason scream. Standing there was the biggest Skulltula Link had ever seen. It stood about ten feet high and about twenty feet in diameter. Malon instantly reacted and reached for her bow, Zelda, Impa and Ganondorf were powering their magic. Kid was trying to get Mason out of the way so he wouldn't get trampled. Link jumped off his horse and drew his sword. " I mean no harm, put away your weapons." Link spun around, who had said that? " I can help you, you help me too" Link looked at Ganondorf who was looking at the Skulltula, Malon was pulling back her bow and Zelda was powering her magic still. " Please, stop" Link was very confused now, who was saying that, then a idea hit him. He looked at the Skulltula and wondered, was it this thing that he heard. Link heard the twang of the bow as Malon released her arrow, Link reacted instantly slicing it in the air. "Hey why did.." she started to say but Link yelled at everyone. " STOP. Don't do anything, I don't think it's here to hurt us." Everyone stood down and Link walked over to the Giant Skulltula. He wished he still had any of the masks from his journey into Termaina. He could really use them right now. Unfortunately he had sold all of them to the Happy Mask Man, for the price of 100,000 rubies. As he touched the Skulltula he heard it speak telepathically to him. " I mean you no harm. I have been following you for many days now. I have a small problem. I am a Giant Hylian who was cursed by a witch and forced to look like this for the rest of my life. I can help you, I know where you are going and I know a short cut. If you help me find and kill the witch that did this to me, I will promise to show you the short cut to Termaina." Link broke the link and walked over to the group to discuss the idea. All of them were in agreement, they would help him.   
  


They Traveled for several hours before reaching a old hut on the outskirts of the Forest. When they arrived the Skulltula appeared out of no where. He hung from a tree and motioned to Link that this was the witches house. Link nodded to him and motioned everyone to gather around. " Ok here is the plan. Zelda and I will knock on her door pretending to be some lost travelers asking for assistance. She will certainly let us in so she can experiment on us. Once inside, I want Ganondorf and Impa to start throwing magic around. Make it look like you two are fighting. It has to be enough to get her attention. When the witch comes out, Kid and Malon, I want you two to come in and make sure that if we are captured, you free us. We will then hide and capture the witch when she comes back in. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded in unison. " Um..excuse me" Mason said, " but what am I going to be doing?" Link tried not to let show is laugh. " You will be on the outskirts of this forest to make sure we are not attacked from someone, or something else." He said. Mason nodded his agreement. Link was glad, he didn't want to hurt Masons feelings, but he would have just gotten in the way. " Ok let's go" he said. The group split up into the groups and got ready to execute their plan. Once everyone was in place Link and Zelda headed to the witches door.   
  


They knock on the door and stood there for several minutes. Link was begging to think that no one was home, when the door opened and a very old lady stood there. Link thought he had seen this woman before, but he could have been wrong. " Um, excuse me" Link said, " My girlfriend and I were walking though this forest and we seem to have gotten lost. Could you help us in anyway. We are very cold and hungry." The old woman stood there for a brief moment looking at Link. It seemed to him that she knew him as well, or at least she thought she did. After a few moments of decision, she spoke, " Yes, yes my dearies; please come in and warm yourself. I have plenty of food and a warm fire." Link expressed his gratitude and they went in.   
  


Ganondorf and Impa waited for about ten minutes before proceeding to commence their mock fight. Impa threw a magic blast in Ganondorfs direction and it incinerated some trees. " That one was a little close" Ganondorf hissed. Impa just smiled. Ganondorf not to be outdone shot a blast of magic that destroyed a good portion of the tress in the surrounding area. " Show off" Impa said. They went at it for about a minute before the witch emerged form her house. " Who is making all that racket out here" she yelled. Ganondorf threw a magic bolt her way to get her to move away from the house. The witch flew into the air and away from that area. In that instant Kid and Malon ran inside. When they got in they found Link and Zelda tied up in a corner. They ran over to them and undid their bindings. " thanks" Link sighed. Kid and Malon ran out as Link and Zelda got ready for the return of the witch. Outside Ganondorf and Impa were keeping the witch busy going this way and that. Out of luck Ganondorf actually hit the witch and she fell to the ground. Impa gave him a " why did you do that" look, but he just shrugged. They walked over to the witch and Ganondorf gasped. Was it really her? Could she still be alive after all this time? The witch looked up at them and smiled. " So nice to see you again Ganondorf" she said. Ganondorf fell to the ground and began to, what she thought was cry. Link and Zelda came outside when they saw the witch fall to the ground. When they got to the site they were met with a bizarre scene. Ganondorf was on the ground crying and Impa was consoling him. Link walked over to the witch and then it hit him, it was one of the witch twins, Kume`. Link then looked at Impa and asked her " what is the matter with Ganondorf?" Impa shrugged, " He fell to the ground when he saw her and started to cry." " Why would he do that" Link asked. " Because she is my mother" Ganondorf said looking up. Everyone was taken aback, " Your who?" Link asked. " My mother." 


	14. Ganondorfs Past

Prologue ( what happened last time).   
  
  
  
  
  


The witch looked up at them and smiled. " So nice to see you again Ganondorf" she said. Ganondorf fell to the ground and began to, what she thought was cry. Link and Zelda came outside when they saw the witch fall to the ground. When they got to the site they were met with a bizarre scene. Ganondorf was on the ground crying and Impa was consoling him. Link walked over to the witch and then it hit him, it was one of the witch twins, Kume`. Link then looked at Impa and asked her " what is the matter with Ganondorf?" Impa shrugged, " He fell to the ground when he saw her and started to cry." " Why would he do that" Link asked. " Because she is my mother" Ganondorf said looking up. Everyone was taken aback, " Your who?" Link asked. " My mother."   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 14   
  
  
  
  
  


Link was stunned. His mother? It never occurred to Link that Ganondorf might have a mother. " I thought people like you didn't have mothers" Impa said playfully. If Ganondorf heard it he didn't respond. He sat there crying into his hands. In the fuss over Ganondorf everyone forgot about the witch who supposedly was Ganondorfs mother, at least Link did until he felt a tug at his tunic. He turned around and there was the witch. " If you will give me a healing potion, I think I can explain all of this." He nodded a little confused and gave her the potion which she drank eagerly. " Now then, why don't we all come into my house and I will explain it all." Everyone got up and helped carry Ganondorf inside. When they were halfway to the house Kid stopped. " We forgot why we came here in the first place." Link smacked his head. " Duh, I almost forgot. Kume' we need you to lift a curse you put on someone." Kume' eyed Link for a moment. Link pointed to the Skulltula hanging in the trees. Kume' shook her head. " I will reverse the curse, but it was not me, it was my twin Koume' who did that." Kume' went over to the Skulltula, said some words and blew some dust on him. The Skulltula writhed for a moment and then in a giant burst of blinding light he was turned back into a Hyalin man. He was not kidding when he said he was a giant. He must of stood over eight feet high. " Now if we are all done out here, let's go inside." " Is Ganondorf going to be all right" Kid asked. " He will be fine" Kume' said, " He is just in shock." " Why was he so shocked to see you" Zelda inquired. " I don't know. Maybe because he thought I was dead."   
  


Once everyone was inside, Kume' made a nice pot of tea and put Ganondorf by the fire to rest. " He just needs some rest." She said. " So you are Ganondorfs mother huh?" Link said. " Well not exactly Link" She said. " How..did you know..." " Your name? Simple, you defeated me and my twin some 16 or so years ago. I never forget a face. Plus you are the Hero of Time, everyone knows you." She had a point, he had become famous. Link remembered her and her sister very well. They were the twin witches that kidnaped and brainwashed the Sage of the Desert temple. " To answer you question correctly Link, I am not Ganondorfs true mother. Let me give you some insight on Ganondorfs younger years. Then you will get the questions you seek". Kume' moved to a rocking chair and wearily say down sighing as she settled in. " There that's better, I am not getting any younger and my body is starting to protest. Now as for Ganondorfs childhood. Long before most of you were even born, there was a great war between the land of Hyrule. It lasted for many years. When it first began there lived a husband and his wife. Both were of the Hyalin race. The man was one of the Kings top Generals. He was unmatched in prowess and strategy. When the war broke out he was called upon to lead the Hyalin army. He sent his wife and young boy to live with the Gerudos. His sister was its head chieftess and he knew she would be safe there. Soon after the war spread into the area the Gerudos lived. They had to join the war. The young woman fled trying to get away from the battle. It was her hope that she find her husband. She never made it out of the valley. A bomb blast hit her and she was mortally wounded. She traveled though the burning desert sand until she came to the Desert Temple. My sister and I were looking around at the battle that day. When we returned we found a young woman and her young boy on the steps to the Temple. The young woman was mortally wounded, so we brought her and her young son inside. She died shortly thereafter. Before she did, we made a promise to watch out for the boy. We raised him as our son for many years. We taught him about magic and witchcraft. Later in his years we had him study with the Gerudos, to learn the martial skills. He learned hunting and archery, combat and the finer points of military strategy. He excelled in all these areas and had a almost unnatural talent for combing his magic with his military prowess. The Gerudos had never met someone like him, let alone a man. They were so impressed by his talents, they made him their leader. Soon after he came to me and my sister and told us that he was leaving to find his destiny and he would return soon. He traveled for many years finally gaining a position in the kings court. You are all aware of what happened after that. After he had thought he got rid of you Link he came to us and said he was going to become ruler of the entire land. He told us that we were free to do whatever we wanted from now on. We lived under his protection. Seven years later you returned Link and defeated us. I can only assume that Ganondorf thought we had died. He always thought of me as his mother and Koume more as a aunt. IT must have been a great shock to see me again after all these years." Everyone sat in silence for a long time. No one had ever thought about Ganondorf as a person before. Link was hit especially hard by his tale. He too had lost his mother in the war. He never knew who his father was. Link felt pity for Ganondorf at that moment. He could only imagine how he would had felt to find his mother alive after all these years. It was late and they decided to stay here the night and then head for Termaina in the morning. Before Link went to bed, he looked in on Ganondorf, he made everyone promise not to let Ganondorf know that they knew about his childhood. Everyone agreed. Link now felt a kinship to this man, it was just to bad he could never tell him.   
  


The following morning Ganondorf woke up with a start. He had been crying and moaning all night and Link had decided to stay up and keep an eye out for him. When Ganondorf awoke, Link had fallen asleep in a chair in his room. It took Ganondorf a few minutes to remember what happened last night. He immediately got up and went into the common room. There he found everyone with the exception of Zelda sleeping. He peeked into the kitchen and there he found who he was looking for. " I...Kume'...I... he stammered sobbing in between. Kume said nothing. She just walked over to Ganondorf and held him in her arms. " I know why you did what you were doing, and I don't blame you. I have never blamed you. Even when you tricked us into helping you years ago, I never blamed you. Koume' was a different story. Let's not dwell on the past, ok? I am here and so are you and that is all that matters." she said. " Where IS Koume'" he asked. Kume' shook her head, " I don't know. She left some years ago and I have not seen her sense. I know she is still alive, we are twins and therefore we have a bond. We made it even stronger with our magic. She is still out there, I just don't know where." Ganondorf nodded his head. They never discussed it anymore after that. By noon everyone was up and fed and ready to go. The man who used to be a Skulltula said he would show them that short cut to Termaina now. So with goodbye, and thank yous, they headed to the land of Termaina.   
  
  
  


**_(Note to readers. Due to time and illness issues, I have not been able to work much on this story lately. I apologize for this. I will be adding the next three chapters after this one, in no more then 4 days. I will be downloading them all at once. Again I apologize for the lack of updates.)_**


	15. A Deku's Dilema

(**_Did you ever have one of those days where you wonder why you got out of your bed? Yeah? Well so have I except it has lasted a couple of weeks. I also was having trouble logging in to FanFiction to post new chapters, but here they are. There is only two this time, but a third is close to being done. I will be posting new chapters hopefully every 3 to 5 days from now on. Also I am getting what is commonly referred to as rites block, so if any of you have any ideas on how \you would like to see the story progress please put it into a review. I may or may not use any of the ideas, but it will at least give me a idea of maybe where to go. If I do use any of your ideas I will add a line on the top of the chapter stating who gave me the idea. Thank you.)_**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Prologue ( What happened last time)   
  
  
  
  
  


The following morning Ganondorf woke up with a start. He had been crying and moaning all night and Link had decided to stay up and keep an eye out for him. When Ganondorf awoke, Link had fallen asleep in a chair in his room. It took Ganondorf a few minutes to remember what happened last night. He immediately got up and went into the common room. There he found everyone with the exception of Zelda sleeping. He peeked into the kitchen and there he found who he was looking for. " I...Kume'...I he stammered sobbing in between. Kume said nothing. She just walked over to Ganondorf and held him in her arms. " I know why you did what you were doing, and I don't blame you. I have never blamed you. Even when you tricked us into helping you years ago, I never blamed you. Koume' was a different story. Let's not dwell on the past, ok? I am here and so are you and that is all that matters." she said. " Where IS Koume'" he asked. Kume' shook her head, " I don't know. She left some years ago and I have not seen her sense. I know she is still alive, we are twins and therefore we have a bond. We made it even stronger with our magic. She is still out there, I just don't know where." Ganondorf nodded his head. They never discussed it anymore after that. By noon everyone was up and fed and ready to go. The man who used to be a Skulltula said he would show them that short cut to Termaina now. So with goodbye, and thank you, they headed to the land of Termaina.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 15   
  
  
  
  
  


The shortcut turned out to be very helpful. It took Link over 8 days to get from Hyrule to Termaina last time. With the new short cut it took the group only 4. They ran into very little trouble on the way. Once, the food they had brought was taken by a few wood nymphs. A few animals would get close and threaten them, but never would they attack. The short cut brought them into the Deku Kingdom by way of the Southern Swamp. Link wondered how the land of Termaina had turned out sense he was here last. Lin decided that they should all go to the Deku palace and get whatever provisions they could find. Link tried to remember the way there. He made a few missteps, but they eventually got there. Link was surprised to see no guards standing watch over the entrance. He lead the way into the palace and headed in the direction of the throne room. As they walked towards the throne room Link heard something odd. He was not hearing anything at all. No drums, no sounds of activity. It sounded to him like a " TRAP" Impa screamed. Link and the others never had time to react. Immediately nets were thrown on them and they were surrounded by Deku shrubs with spears. Link tried to pull his sword out and cut the rope, but it was made of a material that he was unfamiliar with. It was stronger then any rope he had ever encountered and his sword just bounced right off of it. Link could tell that Ganondorf was not amused by this. Link worried that he would do something stupid. He looked at Ganondorf and showed in his face, not to do anything as of yet. Ganondorf gave him a understood nod.   
  


The group was taken into the throne room, and there put into individual cages. Link demanded to see the king, but no one was paying him any attention. After everyone was in their respective cages, the king entered and went to each cage. He looked very closely at each one of them. When he got to Links cage, he paused for a moment. " You, I know you. You look like someone from long ago." " Yes" Link replied hoping he would remember. " I was the young boy who saved your daughter from the Deku temple, remember?" The King paused for a moment, and then looked at Link, examining him closer then before. After a few moments he turned away. Link called out to him, but he did not respond. He moved over to his throne and sat down, he then motioned for one of the guards to come over. The king whispered something into the guards ear, and then sent the guard away. After a few minutes the guard came back with a Deku girl, of about Links age. He assumed it was the Deku princess from long ago. " Princess, it is I Link the man who saved your life 15 years ago. The Deku girl looked at him as if he were crazy. " Who is that strange man father" she asked. " I don't know, but he seems to think he knows your Grandmother." Link was in shock, her grandmother? How could she be a grandmother of this Deku girl, when this Deku girl had to be Links age? Link was just about to ask that question when a elderly Deku came in. She was by Links estimate to be about eighty or so. Link didn't remember any elderly Deku being around here last time he was here. Link assumed she was part of the Royal family though, everyone bowed down to her when she came in. The King and the young Deku did as well.   
  


When the King stood up he addressed the old Deku. " So good to see you mother. This young man clams to know you." Link did a double take, this old woman, could this be the Deku Princess that Link remembered? The old Deku came up to Link and studied him closely. Link tried not to look at her too much, he was afraid he might stare. After a few moments the old Deku woman looked at her son, " He is who he says he is. Let him and his friends go." The King looked like he was going to cry. " But mom, you never let me do anything fun. Let me torture them for just a little while, then I will let them go." " IF you don't let us go right now, I am going to torture you little man" Ganondorf said. " That will be quite unnecessary" The Deku woman said. " Son, let them go now, or I will be forced to spank you in front of all these people." The Deku kings eyes got really big and he immediately instructed his guards to let them down. Once everyone was down the Deku woman came over to Link and gave him a big hug. " I never got the chance to really thank you last time you were here." Link blushed and mumbled something. The Deku woman smiled and looked at his party. " Well now that your back I assume Termaina is in trouble again?" " Not just Termaina, but all of the worlds." She creased her brow and frowned. " I was afraid of that. Well no sense for all of you to stand around here. My son will make arrangements for you all to go somewhere and rest. In the meantime, Link you and I must talk. For one thing you must be wondering why I am eighty while you are only 24. That is something we must discuss." With that everyone went their separate ways and Link and the Deku woman went of to talk.   
  


Link and the old Deku woman went into a small house. Once inside they sat down in adjacent chairs and got caught up on their respective lives. During her story she told Link how she came to be so old in such a short amount of time. " A few years after you were here, I was walking though the southern swamp looking for some roots to make a special kind of stew. While on my walk I came upon a old hag in the woods. She asked me what I was doing there and after I told her she just smiled. " You are such a pretty little girl. I would like to do something nice for you. I will grant you one wish. Any wish you want I will give it to you. I am a very powerful sorceress, and I have that ability." She said. Well I didn't know what to say. " I don't know what to wish for. Can you give me a idea for a good wish?" I asked her. She thought about it for a moment and then smiled. " I know one. How about a wish to be immortal. You will never die, how is that?" I thought that was a good idea. I was young and didn't think much of it. So I asked to be immortal. The sorceress granted my wish and started to laugh. I asked her what was so funny. " There was something I forgot to tell you. You are now immortal, but you will still grow old, but you can never die. In fact your aging process and been increased by four. You will now age at four times your normal rate, but you can never die. You will spend all of eternity a frail old woman who cannot do anything, but cannot die." "With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke and was gone. To this day that part of the southern swamp is considered cursed. Many unfortunate travelers have seen her sense, all have suffered a fate as bad as mine." " Is there anyway to break this wish" inquired Link. " The only way it can be broken is if the sorceress herself is destroyed. No one dares go anywhere near there anymore, let alone try to kill her." Link sat in silence for a moment and then stood up. I will go and put a end to this sorceress, but in return you must get word to clock town that all who are coming to aide me, must meet me here in three days time. I will not be able to make it to them. Can you do that for me?" The Deku Woman shook her head yes. With that Link walked out of her house and went to find Ganondorf. 


	16. New Loves-New Allies.

Prologue ( What happened last time)   
  
  
  


Link sat in silence for a moment and then stood up. I will go and put a end to this sorceress, but in return you must get word to clock town that all who are coming to aide me, must meet me here in three days time. I will not be able to make it to them. Can you do that for me?" The Deku Woman shook her head yes. With that Link walked out of her house and went to find Ganondorf.   
  
  
  


Chapter 16   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Link relayed the information he had heard from the Deku lady to Ganondorf. " So what do you think. Do you know a way to stop her" he asked Ganondorf. Ganondorf sat and thought about it for a moment. " I will be honest with you. I have never heard of someone who could do something like of that nature. She must be very powerful to do anything like that. Combating her will not be easy, but I think I might know of a way. Get the rest of the group together while I prepare a plan." Link nodded his agreement and went to get the others. He told each of the to meet in Ganondorfs quarters in half an hour. When he got to Zelda's room he paused before knocking. He still had trouble talking to her. They were as close as any two people could be, but it was still hard for Link to look at her. Every time he came near her, his heart raced and his blood would get hot. For many years, he thought he loved her, now he wasn't sure if that was all true or not. He was just about to knock on her door when it swung open. She was startled by his appearance as he was of hers. After the initial shock they both laughed and smiled. " I was coming to tell you.." " That we are to meet in Ganondorfs quarters in about half an hour. I know." " How did you know" he asked her. Zelda smiled and stepped back revealing Malon sitting in a chair. Link blushed immediately. Zelda looked at him and smiled. " I will see you two in half an hour" As she passed Link on her way out the door she winked at him and whispered " try not to be too late". After Zelda left and shut the door Link and Malon stood there for many minutes not saying anything. Then they both started to say something. "You go first" Malon said. " No you go first" Link said. She nodded and then walked over to him. " I came here to ask Zelda some advise. I...am not sure how to put this. Ok here it goes. I have very strong feelings for you Link. I have felt this way for a very long time. I didn't want to say anything before now because I didn't know how you felt about me. Sense you seem to be closer to Zelda then anyone else here, I wanted to ask her if she knew if you felt the same way about me." " What did she say" " She told me that she didn't know you as well now as she used too. That you two have grown apart sense she became Queen. She seemed saddened by that. She also told me that even though she hasn't seen you in along time, she still knows how you get when you are embarrassed. She told me that she has seen you react to the sight of me, that has her to believe that you might share my feelings. I don't know if you do or not, but I had to tell you. God I feel so stupid now....Say something please." Link did not move for a few moments and Malon looked like she was about to cry. She turned he back to him " I can tell now that you do not. Forget I even brought it up." Link reached for her and turned her around. He then cupped his hand under her chin and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He let the kiss linger for a moment before breaking it. When he opened his eyes, Malon was still standing there with her eyes closed. " I hope that tells you how I feel" he said. Malon opened her eyes and Link saw she was crying. He just smiled and kissed her again.   
  


Link and Malon were five minutes late to the meeting. When they arrived Zelda smiled at them, Ganondorf looked upset. " Sorry we are late" Link said to everyone. Ganondorf began to speak. " As I was saying, this isn't going to be easy. We are dealing with a creature of immense power. I have devised a plan that I hope will help to confuse the creature so someone can get close enough to strike at her. There will be three sets of teams. Team one will be the ones doing most of the distance attacking and distracting. The second team will be the ones trying to get the creature to move where we want it to. The third team will be the ones that go in to try and hit the creature. They will be the ones who have the greatest risk of getting killed. Due to the supreme danger inherent in that task, I will ask for volunteers only for this team." No one moved for several seconds. Finally Link stood up. " We all know that I have the best chance for that to work. I will be the third team. I and I alone will be it." Everyone started to protest. After a few moments Ganondorf spoke up. " I will do it Link. You will head the second team." Link started to argue, but Ganondorf looked at him and whispered " we will discuss it later." Link didn't like leaving it at that, but he didn't want to argue in front of everyone. Ganondorf went over every detail of the plan with the group before they departed to rest. Link stayed behind to talk to Ganondorf. " So what is this all about" Link asked. " Why did you do that? Why did you tell me I won't be the third team. You know as well as I do that I am the only one who is skilled enough to do it. It is the only chance we have." Ganondorf said nothing, he just looked at Link and sighed shaking his head. " You really are that stupid aren't you?" Link was taken aback, why was Ganondorf calling him stupid? " What do you mean" he asked. " Think about it Link, we go up against this thing and you get killed, then who is going to lead this party. The only one here who knows this land, and the people is you. If you die the mission does with you. That is why I must be the one who puts himself in the kind of danger we are facing." Link shook his head. " Now your being the stupid one. Did you forget what we mean to each other, if one of us or Zelda dies, we have no hope of destroying this thing. Therefore we are all taking a chance no matter who does it. So let me be the one who gets close, you know that this is the only way."   
  


Ganondorf shook his head and sat in silence for awhile, just staring a the floor. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ganondorf answered it. When he opened the door standing there was a man about Links age, maybe a bit younger. He was tall and muscular with brown hair. He wore a tunic with a symbol of a notebook covered by a symbol for justice. " Hello, is Link here by any chance?" the young man asked Ganondorf. Ganondorf looked at Link and shrugged. Link got up and went to the door. " Are you Link" the young man asked. " Yes, who wants to know." Link answered. " You probably don't remember me, but I remember you. You are the kid who saved all of Termaina. You are a legend in this land. Stories of your adventure here have been told far and wide. The play based on one of the stories is the most revered and most preformed in all of Termaina. I had hoped you would come back one day, but I also knew what that meant. When I received word that you were coming here I almost jumped out of my skin. I couldn't believe I was going to see you again. Then I realized what your return must mean. I was told that you were looking for friends from here to help on a quest. I rounded up some people and we were ready to go to Clock town when we saw your band of travelers be picked up by that idiotic Deku King. We came here to rescue you, but on the way we received word that you wanted us to come here. I am the first to come, the rest will be here within two days time."   
  


Link waited a moment to see if the young man was going to say anything more. When he didn't Link said, " Well that is very good to know but you never did tell me your name." The young man started to laugh, " You know what your right. I got so excited when I saw you again that I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jim, the leader of the Bombers squad. When you were here last we were just a group of kids who did good things for people. It was known as the Bombers Justice League. Sense you left we have grown in size and in what we do. We are now known as the Bombers squad. We are fifty members strong. We are what you might call a goodwill Squad. We help people with problems. We travel all over the lands and have at least one member of each of the races. We do charge a fee, but it is proportionate to how much money you have. If you are rich the fee is more, if you are poor the fee is very little or none at all. We keep very detailed records of our services. We have a file on every person who has used our services and every person or thing we have come across in our work. We know every inch of this land, and some of the ones beyond. You could not ask for a better guide and companion in this land, then that of a Bomber." Link looked at Ganondorf who was watching Jim very closely. Link got the impression that he didn't trust him. Link did remember the Bombers Justice League. At the time there was only five boys including Jim their leader. He made Link a member, at the time Link didn't think much of it; but now he was glad that he made friends with them. He had the impression that Jim would be a very valuable asset in this quest. Link noticed Ganondorf moving tawords Jim, he hoped Ganondorf would not do anything stupid. Ganondorf walked over to Jim and started to pull out his sword. Before Ganondorf could even get the sword halfway out he was on the ground with a busted forehead and his sword was in Jim's hand.   
  


Jim stood over Ganondorf holding the sword to his throat. " Why did you attack me" Jim asked. Ganondorf looked up and groaned. Link smiled, " He didn't even get a chance to. You moved so fast I don't think he knew what hit him. How did you do that?" Jim eyed Ganondorf for a moment deciding if he should let him up or not. When he was convinced that Ganondorf was not going to try and retaliate he let him up and handed him his sword back. " To answer your question Link. IN order to accomplish our work to the best of our abilities we learned we had to fight and fight well. So I hired a few of the greatest fighters in the lands to teach us their techniques. While it is required that any Bomber be able to fight well, I as the leader must surpass all of them. Therefore I have become the most skilled fighter in the land. My only wish is to be as great as you one day." Link blushed and was astonished at the same time. This man was ten times quicker then he ever was and yet he thought Link was the better fighter. Link wanted to correct him and let him know he was the better fighter, but thought better of it. If Link tired to tell him he might upset him and that would not be good. They needed a man like this in the party. " I think you might overestimate my abilities, but never mind that. We would be honored to have you join our quest. We are currently getting ready to fight the sorceress that lives in this swamp. We were just discussing our plan when you came. How much do you know about this creature?" " Only that she is something out of the darkest pits of darkness. I only know what I have heard, but sense most people who see her don't live to tell about it the details are sketchy. I did have one man on the squad who lived long enough to tell me some details about her lair. I will be wiling to guide you and your party though as much as I know. Now tel me your plan of attack and I will give you any advise I can."   
  


So Link and Ganondorf went over the plan with Jim for the next half hour. When they were done Jim sat back. " It sound like a solid plan. I only see one problem, the person who gets close will be in mortal danger. One thing you two might not be aware of is the fact that she emanates electricity. If you were to hit her with a sword you would be instantly killed." Ganondorf smiled, " that settles it then Link; I will be the one who will get close. I can use my magic against her." Jim shook his head. " You cannot do that either. She is very powerful and no form of magic can harm her." Link was astonished, how were they to defeat this creature if neither Ganondorf or himself would be effective. " What about arrows" Link asked. " They might do well to annoy her, but they would be no real threat." " Then how do we stop her" Ganondorf inquired. Jim sat for a moment thinking and then popped up and grabbed his pack. " Their might be a way." he said. " If I...yes here it is." Jim held up what looked like to Link to be a sword made out of glass. The handle was made out of wood and the blade was transparent. Link asked if he could hold it for a moment. Jim said yes and handed it to him. " How is a sword made out of glass going to help us" Ganondorf huffed. Jim chuckled a bit. " It is not made out of glass, it is made out of crystal, a very rare crystal. It was made by a man I helped out many years ago. He was a blacksmith who had borrowed some money from some thieves, when he couldn't pay them back his daughter was kidnaped by the thieves. When I found her I had to kill all the bandits to get her away, I then went though their stuff looking for any kind of food to give her. They had been obviously starving her and I was worried she would not last long. In one of the trunks I found what looked like glass. At first I thought nothing of it and was about to leave it when the girl told me she heard the men talking about this. She said it was a rare form of a crystal that could only be found in lands beyond this one. It was as malleable as iron but had the strength of a diamond. I took it with me to see if the blacksmith could use it. He was so grateful to get his daughter back, but he had no money to pay me. He decided to pay me by making me a sword. I asked him if he could make me a sword out of this material and he said he would try. Well the forming of the sword was more difficult then he had anticipated. Apparently it needed a bit of magic to form it. So I got one of the magic users I had helped before to help in the creation of the sword. Together they formed the sword, but in order for it to work it had to be tied to one person. That person and only that person could use it, so they gave it to me and now the sword belongs to me. At first I wondered how or why this thing would ever come in handy. Surely a sword made out of something this light and this clear would break in a moments notice. I can assure you though that it will not. In fact over the years I have found what it true nature is. It becomes whatever you need it to be. IT will always be a sword, but the kind varies from time to time. The handle is not wood normally. When I picked it up though I told it to give a sword capable of withstanding electricity and this is what it gave me. Now sense I am the only one who can sue it and sense you two can't think of anything better, I will be the one who will get close and kill the creature. Don't even think about arguing, you know I am right." Link looked at Ganondorf who just shrugged and moved away. " Well" Link started, " you are right. I cannot argue with you, you shall be the one who will get close enough to kill the sorceress when we combat her. I will inform the others tomorrow. Now go get some sleep, we leave at dawn." Jim nodded and turned and left.   
  


Link walked over to Ganondorf who was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. " Do you think we can do this" Link asked. Ganondorf shook his head, " I don't know. One thing is for sure, we will know soon enough if we came all this way for nothing. If we can't stop this sorceress, we might as well forget about stopping the evil thing that awaits us somewhere out there." Link nodded his agreement. He said goodnight to Ganondorf and left for his won little shelter. While he was walking he stopped and looked at the moon. He remembered when the mon was threatening to destroy the world. Now it looked like it was a million miles away. Link closed his eyes and let the night air fill his lungs and the night sound fill his ears. He had done so much in his life and faced so many trails. He sighed as he continued to walk, he knew this was the pattern in his life. When he got to his little hut he was surprised to see the door wide open. He slowly moved inside and looked around. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed a figure standing in the shadows. Link tried to pierce the blackness and see who it was. He was about to call out when the figure stepped into the light, it was Malon. " I was hoping I could stay with you tonight" she said. Link smiled and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. " Sure you can" he said. She hugged him and they walked together to get some sleep. They had a long road ahead of them, but for tonight they held each other in their arms and for a fleeting moment felt happiness and peace. The morning would bring hardship and pain, who knew when it would end. For tonight however none it mattered as they slept holding each other and becoming one. 


	17. The Lull before the Storm.

Prologue ( what happened before)   
  
  
  


When he got to his little hut he was surprised to see the door wide open. He slowly moved inside and looked around. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed a figure standing in the shadows. Link tried to pierce the blackness and see who it was. He was about to call out when the figure stepped into the light, it was Malon. " I was hoping I could stay with you tonight" she said. Link smiled and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. " Sure you can" he said. She hugged him and they walked together to get some sleep. They had a long road ahead of them, but for tonight they held each other in their arms and for a fleeting moment felt happiness and peace. The morning would bring hardship and pain, who knew when it would end. For tonight however none it mattered as they slept holding each other and becoming one.   
  


Chapter 17   
  
  
  


That night was the greatest sleep Link could remember getting. He had not slept that soundly sense time immemorial. As he awoke Link opened his eyes and looked at Malon as she slept next to him. He was transfixed by how peaceful she looked in slumber. Her soft lips parted ever so slightly as she breathed. Her chest and sides moving up and down so gently with each breath. He noticed how the tiny wisps of hair on the nape of her neck, were the single most beautiful thing he could remember. She stirred and rolled over, and Link got out of bed. He put on his tunic and boots and went out into the early morning air.   
  


The morning air was chilly and crisp and Link gave a small shutter as the chilled air hit him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jim and Ganondorf sitting by a fire cooking some breakfast. Link walked over to them and sat down. No one spoke for several minutes. Each of them were in their own little world. Jim cooked them some eggs and bacon and they ate in silence. After the meal was over Jim cleaned the plates and put them away. Ganondorf went into the woods for a bit and Jim and Link began to discuss in more detail how they were going to attack the sorceress.   
  


"I do not know if she will be able to see us coming or not. I can only assume that she will have magic traps set up around her lair. Even if she does not, it is a safe bet that she will be able to sense us coming. This will not give us the advantage of the element of surprise, so we need to come up with a plan to divert her attention else where so we can get close enough. So how do you think we should do this Link."   
  


"I am not sure yet Jim. I think we need to have a group meeting before we go. Get everyone opinion on this. Maybe someone else will have a plan. I would like to wait for the other from town and see who we have, but we can't wait. We need to go today. Let's wait until everyone is up and then see what they say."   
  


Jim nodded his head in agreement and he invited Link to do some morning workouts with him. Jim taught Link a few moves that were new to Link. Link in turn taught Jim how to draw magic into his blade and release it out in front and all around. In a matter of about an hour or so everyone was up and milling about. Some were cooking their breakfast. Some were exercising and some were sharpening their blades and checking their bows. The tension in the camp was high, they all knew the risk they were taking. This was a extremely dangerous foe they were going to face. After a few hours Link had everyone meet at the central camp fire. As everyone gathered around Link noticed that Mason was not there. In fact Link didn't remember seeing him all morning. Link figured that he was still sleeping and had Kid go look for him and wake him up.   
  


" Now, while Kid is doing that I want to begin by telling all of you what we know so far. First of all, for those of you who don't know him, this is Jim. He is a old friend of mine from here. We meet while I was here in Termaina the first time. He is the leader of a very elite group of young men and women. He is at least by my standard one of the greatest fighters I have ever seen. He does know some details about the creatures lair, so he will be the leader for this quest. Treat him as you would treat me. He has my trust and he should have yours as well. He will also be the one to get close to kill the creature. Now, here is the problem. The sorceress will undoubtedly be able to sense us before we get there. Therefore we need to create a plan so he attention will be focused on something else. Does anyone have any ideas."   
  


Everyone sat and looked around. No one had any ideas. Everyone sat for a few moments hoping someone would come up with a plan. Just then Kid came running to them with a slip of paper in his hand. He handed it to Ganondorf who read it.   
  


"That stupid....Well it looks like we have our distraction."   
  


Ganondorf handed the sheet of paper to Link who read it.   
  


It said: " Dear Link and Party, 

I know that I am a clumsy fool, who gets in the way more then not. I seem to be of no help to you right now, and you no doubt think the same way. I however must prove to you that I am not just a burden you must shoulder. I am therefore going to find this sorceress and destroy her myself. By the time you find this I will have been gone most of the evening. I hope to prove myself to you, and live to see you again.   
  


Your Friend, 

Mason"   
  


Link was aghast. He knew that Mason would never survive an encounter with the sorceress. Link knew his only hope was that they could find him and catch up to him before he found the sorceresses lair. Link told the group what the note read and they all agreed that they should leave at once.   
  


They packed their gear and was off in a matter of about a half an hour. Jim was in the lead with Link taking the rear. They traveled the entire day and did not see Mason or the Creatures lair. They made camp and rested for the night. That night Malon stayed with Link again. Link was beginning to really enjoy holding Malon as he slept. He felt calm when he did that, and he felt a warmth he could never remember feeling before. Link began to think that when this was all over he would ask Malon to be his wife. He knew that he cared very deeply for her and she felt the same way for him. Link was hit by a odd thought, this was the first time in his life he was thinking about the future. Link smiled and sighed to himself, " it was bound to happen eventually" he thought.   
  


That night Link awoke to some movement outside of his tent. He checked to make sure Malon was still asleep and then put on his sword and snuck outside. When Link got out there he had a hard time seeing anything. The moon was hidden by the trees, which made the forest very dark. Link squinted into the blackness waiting for his eyes to pick up on some light so he could see. Link heard some movement coming from by his left and in front. He drew his sword and advanced forward. As he moved the thing in front of him stopped. Link stopped and listened. He was frustrated that he could not see what it was that was in front of him. He head it move again, so he moved. Once it stopped he stopped. It went on like this for what seemed to Link to be hours, but in reality was only about a minute or two. Link could tell that he was getting close, he head the thing move at him. Link drew a breath and swung his sword downwards. He head the whoosh of the sword on the wind and then the clang of it hitting metal. Link jumped back and yelped. The impact surprised him. After a moment he heard the thing in front of him mumble.   
  


" Is that you Ganondorf. I what are you doing out here?"   
  


" Same as you investigating what was moving around out here. I came out to check and then I herd it move so I moved in that direction. I thought it had gotten behind me, but it turns out it is only you."   
  


Link was about to say something, when a bright flash of light hit the ground and blinded him. In the split second of that flash of light Link saw what looked to be a large wolf by him. He jumped back and feel into Ganondorf. They both lost their balance and fell down. Link heard the creature charge and let out a large growl. Link could not see anything, so he prepared to be attacked. Just then Link head a arrow go whizzing by, and the creature let out a large yelp of pain. He heard something, or someone run past him, and the creature let out another yelp of pain that turned into a death rattle. Link was trying to see when he heard jim call out to him.   
  


" Are you guys all right" he asked.   
  


" Oh were just peachy" Ganondorf retorted. " What the hell was that thing that blinded us?"   
  


" Oh that, that was a sort of metal that burns very brightly. I rigged it so it would go off 5 minutes after I put it down. I knew that there was something in the camp so I came out here, but I could not see. So I put that thing down and waited in one of the trees to wait for it to fire off. I covered my eyes at the appropriate time so I would not be blinded as well. It burns for a few second which gave me enough time to see you two and the beast. I fired one of my arrows into it's chest, but it did not fall, so I jumped down and buried my sword into it's neck." 

Ganondorf was rubbing his eyes. " So when does this stuff wear off" he asked. " Well I will build a fire, the low light will help your eyes get re adjusted." Jim set about building a fire and Ganondorf and Link sat down. Once the fire was built and their eyes became re adjusted to the light, the three of them took a torch and looked at the creature that Jim had killed. Link thought he saw a wolf at first when the light went off, but up close it looked more like a man. It had the fangs of a wolf, and it had the nose and a half human half wolf head. It was covered in fur from head to toe.   
  


" This is undoubtedly one of the sorceresses creatures. She smut know that we are here. We must hurry and find your friend before she does. I suggest that we go to bed again. I will keep watch for the remainder of the night. If I need to I will wake one of you to relive me if I should get tired. I suggest we leave before sunrise."   
  


Link and Ganondorf nodded their agreement and went off to bed. As Link slipped back under the covers Malon stirred and mumbled. " Where did you go" She asked. " Just out, I had to take care of something." Malon gave a half smile and fell back asleep. Soon after that Link fell asleep himself. 


	18. The Dream?

Prologue ( when we left off).   
  
  
  


" This is undoubtedly one of the sorceresses creatures. She smut know that we are here. We must hurry and find your friend before she does. I suggest that we go to bed again. I will keep watch for the remainder of the night. If I need to I will wake one of you to relive me if I should get tired. I suggest we leave before sunrise."   
  


Link and Ganondorf nodded their agreement and went off to bed. As Link slipped back under the covers Malon stirred and mumbled. " Where did you go" She asked. " Just out, I had to take care of something." Malon gave a half smile and fell back asleep. Soon after that Link fell asleep himself.   
  


Chapter 18   
  
  
  


That night Link was plagued by horrible dreams. He found himself in a dark room all by himself. He was tied to a chair and he felt very weak and injured. He could hear screaming coming from down the way. Somewhere off in the distance. Link tried to listen to see who it was. It sounded so horrible though, whoever it was, was in a extreme amount of pain. Link shut his eyes to a bright light that was shone in his face.   
  


" No sssssleeping now. The massster wantssss to ssspeak with you."   
  


Link tried to see who it was, or what it was that was speaking to him, but the light prevented it. Link tried to look up, but he was so exhausted he could not. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a form move into the room. As it did the light went out instantly. A voice immediately field the room. Link knew it, he knew that voice, it was him. The being he was trying to destroy.   
  


" Hello Link, so after much time we finally meet face to face. I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you. I have awaited your arrival for so long. As you must know by now I have been watching you every step of the way. I saw you surpass even my expectations. Now we meet at last. I know that my welcome has been less then hospitable, but let me assure you I hold you highest in my little book. See, believe it or not I have a little book that I keep. Each time I break someone, or destroy someone I put that down in my book. I have Kings and Queens. Mortals and Gods in this book. Each one of them begged for their life before I destroyed them. None of them however will have given me as much satisfaction as when I hear you beg for your own life at my hands. I will hear you beg before me and then I will end your miserable little life. Don't look so down Link. If it will make your feel better, out of my respect for you I will kill you quickly. I will not let it linger like I did with your friends. Oh, yes I am afraid I have already ended their lives. I found it strange though that out of all of them, it was the girl Malon who gave me the hardest time. She never cried out or begged for her life. She sat their and smiled. When I asked her why she was smiling she would just look at me and say " he will save me and kill you". Well I found that very funny and..oops if I didn't slip and cut of her head, clumsy me. Why do you look so sad, is that a tear I see forming in your eye. What could make you greave so? Oh I see, I forgot, you had feelings for this Malon girl. She was your, what is the word, sweetheart. Does it pain you to hear about her? Huh? Does it? Yes..Yes I believe it does. I must go now, but think of this while I am away, the pain you are feeling right now is nothing to the horror that is in store for you."   
  


Link heard the deep booming laugh of the creature as it walked out of the room. Link heard the screaming start up again, and this time Link tried even harder to hear who it was. Link listened even deeper and then it hit him, OH MY GOD..IT WAS HIM!   
  
  
  


Link awoke with a start, breathing heavily and let out a primordial scream. Malon who was sleeping next to him awoke in fear. She looked at him as he sat their, his clothes soaked from his cold sweat. She touched him lightly on the shoulder and he jerked to look at her. At first it seemed to her that he did not recognize her. Then with a cat like movement he swept her in his arms and held her tightly. She was frightened by how he looked and how he was reacting. She assumed he had a nightmare, but whatever it was, must have really spooked him.   
  


The rest of the camp came running to Link's tent to see what the scream was all about. Ganondorf was the first one there and as he entered the tent he saw Link holding on for dear life to Malon.   
  


" What Happened here? Who was that I heard scream?"   
  


" I don't know what happened exactly. A few moments ago Link awoke and let out a scream. It woke me up. He was staring into space and his entire body was soaked with sweat. I touched him lightly on the shoulder and he turned to look at me. He was all wild eyed and frightened as hell. I thought he didn't recognize me at first, but then he lunged at me and started to hold onto me. I think he passed out."   
  


" Here give him to me" Ganondorf said.   
  


Ganondorf picked up Link who was indeed passed out. Ganondorf carried him out of the tent and put him next to the camp fire. He grabbed some blankets and put them around Link. As everyone came over to see what happened he told them to not worry about it and go back to bed. Jim came over and Ganondorf and Jim watched over Link in turns while the other kept a eye on the camp. Link remained passed out for an hour or two. When he did come back to reality he looked around panicked. His eyes settled on Jim and he relaxed. Jim came over to him and gave him a cup of coffee.   
  


" Here drink this, it will help with the grogginess."   
  


Link thanked Jim and drank the coffee. Link was taken aback by it's bitterness.   
  


" What is this" he asked.   
  


" It is called Coffee. It comes from a bean that when ground down and strained though hot water creates a drink that helps wake you up, and even keeps you awake. I came across it when I was in the lands beyond Termaina on a voyage."   
  


Link tried the drink again, and although ti was very bitter it did help him come back to reality faster. When he was done with the drink he gave Jim back his mug and sat staring into the fire for a long time. After several minutes Ganondorf came over and sat down. None of them spoke for a good half hour. Link looked at both of them and spoke.   
  


" You both are probably wondering what it was I saw in my dream that made me react in that fashion. I will tell you, but know this. I cannot be sure that what I saw and experienced was not real. I know that it is not real now, but I cannot be sure that this dream is not a vision of things yet to come. It is for that reason that this dream haunts me so. With that said let me tell you about my dream." 


	19. 

Prolouge ( where we left off)   
  
  
  


" So don't fear our deaths. We gladly embrace them if it mens that you can live on and touch more people."   
  


Link didn't know what to say. He felt overwhelmed by the support of those around him. Slowly and surely his fear and sadness melted away. He didn't know what the future truly had in store for all of them, but he took comfort in the knowledge that now matter what, he truly knew what it was to have friends.   
  


Chapter 20   
  
  
  


The four of them sat in the chilled morning air for only a hour or so before everyone was up and floating about. People came over to say hi and tell Link they hoped he was ok. Link smiled and nodded to each one assuring them that he was indeed fine. Soon the camp was up, packed and geared to go again. They set off once again following Jim. He warned each and every one of them that even though he was leading this group due to his knowledge of the creatures whereabouts; he did not know however what the land they were traveling though was like.   
  


" You msut be prepared for everything and anything. We have no idea the kind of animals that will be native to this land, let alone the creatures who are under the control of the Sorceress. Keep a sharp eye out and if you see anything out of the ordinary, don't hesitate to yell. I would rather them hear us comming then to be taken by surprise."   
  


Everyone understood and acknoledge thier agreement. As they roder Link looked over at Zelda for the first time in days. In the events of the past few days, he had forgotten aobut her. How long ago it seemed to him now, when his feelings of love where for her. How ironic it was to him that she kind of palyed matchmaker between him and Malon. Link laughed to himself, how funny it was that 5 dyas ago, he would have never thought of Malon in the way that he did now. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her. Tears started to weld up as the thought of the vison hit him once more, he shook it off and went on.   
  


After traveling for almsot five hours, Jim called a halt and they all dismounted. Link was exausted. Not only was the land they were traveling though rough, but he realized taht he really didn't sleep last night. Link noticed that Jim and Ganondorf were aobut in the same boat. Jim looked extremely tired and Ganondorf kept nodding off during thier little rest stop. Link walked over to Zelda and gave her a big hug.   
  


" Thank you" he said.   
  


" Thank me for what"   
  


" You know, for playing matchmaker with Malon and me"   
  


" Oh, that...your welcome"   
  


Zelda gave a coy smile to Link and Link blushed. He tanked her again and went to sit with Malon. Jim soon called a meeting and told everyone where he guessed they were now and where the creatue was.   
  


" As far as I can tell, I am guessing we are now about 12 miles from the creatures lair. If waht the other gentleman told me was correct we should reach her lair by this evening. I do not want to be that close by night, so if ther are no arguements, I suggested we travel only a few more miles and then make camp. Then we start again before sun up tomorow, that way we will reach her lair by late morning."   
  


No one had any disagreements, so the party continued on after a few more minutes. Once they began to move again Link went to the front to talk with Jim. Link was asking him about battle tactics and the like. Link couldn't help but notice Jim smiling at him the entire time.   
  


" What...what is it. Did I say something funny?" Lnk asked.   
  


" No it's not that...so....when is the big day?"   
  


" What"   
  


" Oh come on everyone here knows how you and Malon feel for each other. Ganondorf and I know more then anyone. I just want you to promise me that you will invite me to your weding when you two get married. Wait beofre you say something like, I haven't asked her yet, or we are not sure if we are...I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you are not thinking aobut asking her...eh...huh...I knew it..See i know you better then you think."   
  


Link smiled and was aobout to respond, when Ganondorf bumped into him from behind.   
  


" Whoa watch it..."   
  


Link noticed Ganondorf was looking into the woods concintrating very hard. Link tried to see waht it was Ganondorf was looking at but didn't. Jim sensing that somethignwas amiss called a full stop. Everyone stopped and looked around nervously.   
  


"What are we looking..." Link started to say.   
  


" Shhh" Ganondorf hissed. " Listen"   
  


Link listened for a few moments and noticed nothing.   
  


" I hear nothing"   
  


" That is jsut it. There is no sound..no birds chirpping, no nothing. Even the wind seemes to ahve stopped all togetehr."   
  


Link noticed that Ganodnrf was right. The woods were eerialy quiet, a bit too quiet. Lini did not like the sound..or lack of sound, of that. He drew his sword and stood ready. Jim and the rest followed in suit. They all stood ready on thier horses, ready for whatever it was that was out there. Ganondorf was still looking around trying to see what it was that made the forest so quiet. After a few moments, they gave up. Nothig happened.   
  


As they continued to ride, Jim was reminded of something the man who tld him aobut this place had said.   
  


" He said that a few miles before the lair the forest dies. I at first thoguht taht to mean that nothig grows there, but it could mean that all sound stops and so it seems as if the forest ahd died. We must be clsoer then I thouhgt. I say we stop now and make camp."   
  


Everyone agreed and they made camp. Later that night Link and Ganondorf and Jim sat around the fire as everyone went to bed. Jim pulled out a whittled pipe and smoke it.   
  


" It's a dirty habbit I know, but I only do it when i am very nervous or exicted, and being this clsoe to the sorceress makes me both."   
  


Link smiled and nodded his understanding and Ganondorf jsut sat staring into the fire. The three of them sat in silence for a good long while. Link felt himself starting to drift into slumber when a nosie from off the in shadows sapped him back to attention. He immeditatly jumpped up and drew his sword. Jim and Ganondorf did likewise. The three fo them stood with their backs to the fire peering into the blackness. Link saw a shape move and his muscles tightened. Ganondorf let loose a huge fire ball and hit the figure that was there. The three of them ran to the spot and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, they all gazed in disbelief and what alied on the ground. It was Mason. 


	20. The Path Forks

Prologue ( where we last left off).   
  
  
  


Link smiled and nodded his understanding and Ganondorf just sat staring into the fire. The three of them sat in silence for a good long while. Link felt himself starting to drift into slumber when a nosie from off the in shadows sapped him back to attention. He immediately jumped up and drew his sword. Jim and Ganondorf did likewise. The three of them stood with their backs to the fire peering into the blackness. Link saw a shape move and his muscles tightened. Ganondorf let loose a huge fire ball and hit the figure that was there. The three of them ran to the spot and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, they all gazed in disbelief and what laid on the ground. It was Mason.   
  
  
  


Chapter 21   
  
  
  
  
  


It took several minutes to revive Mason. He was badly hurt and Ganondorfs fireball just made things even worse. Once he gained consciousness he started to babble incoherently. Link tried to make out what he was saying, but it was no use. After a few minutes Mason lost all consciousness and fell into a deep comma like slumber. Link decided that it was futile to try and revive him. The three of them watched over him all night long. In the morning Link awoke to find Mason sitting up and awake. He was drinking some of that coffee that Jim had. He was very quiet and sat for minutes n end without moving or breathing. Link went over to him and asked him how he was. Mason did not respond, so Link asked him again. This time Mason jerked his head towards Link and looked as if Link was the most frightening thing he had ever seen. His eyes got wide and his whole body began to tremble. He let out a horrifying scream. Everyone who was awake ( and some who weren't) came running towards them. Link was trying to help Mason who had gone into a sort of convulsive shock. He was on the ground thrashing around. When the rest of the group got there everyone just stood there not sure of what to do. Jim ran and got his pack and poured a liquid down Mason throat. Soon afterwards Mason stopped and fell asleep once again.   
  


" What on earth did you say to him" Ganondorf inquired.   
  


" Nothing, I asked him how he was. He didn't respond so I asked him again. That is when he looked at me. I don't think he was seeing me though, I think he saw something from the sorceresses lair. He got all wide eyed and just flipped out. He screamed and then went into a convulsive shock. That is when you guys came."   
  


Everyone left after a few moments, and Link told Jim to keep an eye on Mason for a few while he went for a walk. Jim told him he would and Link went off to be alone for a few moments. He walked for a few hundred feet into he woods and then collapsed to the ground. He was very disturbed and shaken up by the look on Mason's face when he turned to look at him. Link never knew that so much terror could exist in one being. He knew that whatever it was that Mason saw, it would pale in comparison to what they would all experience when they came face to face with the being. Link didn't know if he could go on. He didn't know if he could take much more of this. They were not even close to the being and he already wanted to quit. Link began to feel a great anger well up inside him until he was shaking almost as much as Mason was. He let out a great and fierce cry and screamed into the air..   
  


" I don't want this anymore, do you hear me. Take it away, take it all away. I don't want to be the savior of time, or the hero of time, or the great warrior. I just want to live a normal life. I can't take this. What is to become of us. I am tired, and angry. Please someone tell me why."   
  


Link could hear no sound, all sound in this forest was dead, as were they all he feared. He was alone, in the stillness, on his knees waiting for a answer he didn't expect to hear. Expect it or not, he however got one.   
  


" Because you will succeed when others have failed."   
  


Link spun around looking for the source of the voice. He didn't se anything.   
  


" Who are you, what do you want?" he asked to the winds.   
  


" I am the collective unconscious of all those who have tried to stop this being and failed. We are from many planets, and some of us are of completely different genetic makeup. We however all share one common thread. We have all faced this creature and failed. You are our last and final hope. You are the only one who can stop this thing. You have been chosen, by us to fulfill this task."   
  


" What? What do you mean. I was chosen by destiny, by my birth heritage. By my connection to Ganondorf and Zelda."   
  


" IT is true that it is your heritage that chooses you, but not in the way you think. It is your actions, and not your ancestors that now influences this task you face. It is true that because of your heritage that you were forced to face Ganondorf. However that is not the sole reason you are now chosen for this task. We searched the universe for a being who was pure of heart, strong of will and swift of mind. We learned of your great deeds here on your planet, and then made it so that the being would come to your planet next. We placed the necessary information in the minds of some of the people you would know. We did this so that you would learn of the beings existence and it's intentions. You must succeed in stopping the creature. In order to do that, you must leave behind all those who are in your party. You must go alone. If the creature finds them, he surely will win by breaking your spirit. Listen to us, go alone. Leave them to fight the creature you now seek, and go find and kill the being alone."   
  


Link sat in the dead silence for a long while. He didn't know what to believe. Should he listen to and believe the voice, or his own gut, which told him not to leave the group. Was that voice truly the voice off all those who had failed and then came to him as the last hope. If it was, he must do as they said. Link sat there for a few moments and then making his decision, he stood up and began walking.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Miko walked down the long hallway to the chamber that let him talk to his master. He felt a bit of pride in his accomplishment. This was one time that he would not be reprimanded for is failure to do what his master has instructed him to do. As he neared the chamber one of the Lizarians slithered past him. Miko shuttered, he detested the Lizarians. As he got to the chamber door he was stopped by the two Lizarian guards.   
  


" The masssster wishessss to sssspeak with you."   
  


" NO kidding. That might be why he summoned me."   
  


The guards parted and Miko went into the chamber. Once inside he sat down on the only piece of furniture in the room and waited. His master would soon contact him, but how long that would be he didn't know. Miko was starting to fall asleep when the deep booming voice of his master washed over him.   
  


" Did you do as I told you"   
  


" Yes my master. I told him everything you told me to say."   
  


" Good. Did he believe you?"   
  


" I am sure of it. He will soon fall into our trap. The poor fool bought to whole thing. He really thinks he was chosen by some group of dead warriors. He will soon be caught and killed."   
  


"NO. I don't want him dead. Bring him here, I will deal with him personally."   
  


" Yes my master."   
  


" Soon the hero known as Link will be mine."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


" He's gone". Jim said.   
  


" What" exclaimed Ganondorf.   
  


" I said he is gone. I followed his foot prints into the woods, and then I found the spot where he stopped. His foot prints stop there. They lead no where else."   
  


" So what does that mean"   
  


" It means he is covering his trail, he doesn't want anyone to find him."   
  


" Why would he do that"   
  


" Who knows."   
  


" So what do we do now"   
  


" I think we should kill the sorceress like we intended to, and then go look for him I guess."   
  


Ganondorf was not happy about this. IT was not Link to run off on his own. Something must have happened, and he would like to know what it was. He and Jim gathered the whole group together and told them of this latest turn of events. Everyone was shocked and a few were in disbelief. Malon said nothing, she made no reaction at all. When the group was dispersed to sleep, Jim went over to her.   
  


" Are you all right" he asked.   
  


" I am fine."   
  


" Are you sure."   
  


" Yes. I know that if he left on his own he must have had a very good reason to do so. I am not worried. Let's go kill this sorceress and then we will go find him." 


	21. Into the lair of the beast

Prologue ( when we left off)   
  
  
  


Ganondorf was not happy about this. IT was not Link to run off on his own. Something must have happened, and he would like to know what it was. He and Jim gathered the whole group together and told them of this latest turn of events. Everyone was shocked and a few were in disbelief. Malon said nothing, she made no reaction at all. When the group was dispersed to sleep, Jim went over to her.   
  


" Are you all right" he asked.   
  


" I am fine."   
  


" Are you sure."   
  


" Yes. I know that if he left on his own he must have had a very good reason to do so. I am not worried. Let's go kill this sorceress and then we will go find him."   
  


Chapter 22   
  
  
  
  
  


It did not take them long to find the lair of the sorceress. Once Mason had regained his senses he lead them straight to the lair. He kept very quiet about what had happened. No one wanted to ask, for fear of upsetting him. It took them a few days to reach the lair. Everyone of them could sense the presence of a very powerful, very malevolent being in the area. All of them had been shaken by the loss of Link. Strange as it may be, it seemed to Jim that the one most affected by the loss of Link was Ganondorf. Although Ganondorf was not the most friendly of people, he still had a sort of life essence. HE might threaten you or, even try to kill you, but at least there was something in him that let you know he was alive. Jim could not help noticing that after the disappearance of Link that essence left Ganondorf. It was as if he was the walking dead. He had no life in him whatsoever. Jim was a bit concerned by this but did not want to approach him about it, at least not yet. A little ways away from the actual lair, Mason called a halt. Everyone stopped and looked to Mason who was noticeably shaken and intervened. He did not speak for a minute or so. Then he looked up to the group and gathered them around him.   
  


" Most of you are wondering what happened to me that had me so scared. Well at first I did not know. I knew that something had happened to me that was so horrifying that it shook me to the very core of my being. I did not know what it was until a few moments ago. I remember now what it was. 

When I first arrived at the lair I could sense, as you must all that something very evil was in there. Something that made my senses tingle and fear sweep over me. I knew that there was something in there that I did not want to face. Something in there that made me want to flee for my life. At first I thought it was the Sorceress, I was wrong. As I went into the lair I found that the inside was not as treacherous as I thought it would be. There is one single passage that leads straight to the Sorceresses chamber. I thought it might be a trap, but no. It took me only a few moments to reach her chamber. When I got in there, I was taken aback by the beauty of the woman sitting in the chair. She was the true essence of beauty. I stood there stunned for a few moments. She smiled and beckoned me forward. 

" What do you seek" She asked me. I told her " I seek the sorceress of this forest". " Why do you seek her" she asked. " To stop her evil ways. To end the curse she has placed on a Deku queen."   
  


" The Queen was vain and wasted her wish on her own person. Only one who is true of heart can defeat me. If you can prove yourself to me, if you can pass my test; then the spell on your friend will be broken. Do you wish to challenge me?"   
  


I told her yes. She told me to look into her eyes. I did. " The power to defeat me lies within yourself. See if you are worthy." What happened next I do not truly know. All that I know is that whatever she showed me was to horrifying. I must have fainted and she thought me dead. When I awoke I was about a mile or so from your camp."   
  


No one said anything for a few minutes. Finally Jim stood up and addressed the group.   
  


" Well we don't know for sure what it was that terrified Mason so. We will never know if we don't go. So I say we continue on and see if we can't find a way to stop this creature." 

Everyone was in agreement. So they saddled up once more and headed for the lair.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Link had been walking for days by himself. He still did not know if this was the right choice. Should he have listened to that apparition or not. He didn't really have a choice now any ways. What was done was done. He was following a path that the being told him to follow the following night. He had gone a few days now without food or water. He didn't have any with him and he never went back to camp for some. He was not in the best of shape and he was starting to hallucinate. More then once in the past few hours he fired a arrow at something that was not really there. He had to keep trying to break the delirium. He stopped and tried to find some food or water. After a few hours of not finding anything he feel to the ground and fell into a state of delirium. He could hear voices hissing in his ear.   
  


" Are you sssure thissss isss the man?"   
  


" Yessss, bring him to the massster at once."   
  


Link fought to see if it was his delirium again.   
  


" He'sss waking up"   
  


" Quick hit him with thissss".   
  


Link felt a heavy blunt object hit his head, and then all went black.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


When the group arrived at the entrance they were greeted by a very loud voice of a woman bellowing from inside.   
  


" Only one may enter at a time. If you try to come in with more then one, all will perish."   
  


The group was startled by this. Everyone looked to everyone else to see who would be the first one to enter. Finally Impa stepped forward and went in. After a half hour when she did not return everyone began to wonder what had happened, then as if answering their question the voice came again.   
  


" She has failed. The next may enter."   
  


Zelda immediately fell down and began to sob. Impa was her nanny and protector for so long. She felt utter rage and before anyone could stop her she ran in. It took only a few minutes this time before the voice announced that another could enter. Jim turned to Ganondorf.   
  


" One of us should be the last to go in. If the others fail, we both have the best chance at defeating this thing."   
  


Ganondorf nodded his head and said " I will go last". Jim nodded his head and went in.   
  


That is how it went for hours on end. One of the group would go in and then a little while later the voice would announce their defeat and another to enter. Kid was the last to enter before Ganondorf. He waited almost four hours this time. Ganondorf was beginning to think that the little guy actually did it when the love came again.   
  


" He has failed. You who are the last of your group, enter now."   
  


Ganondorf sighed and gave a shrug and entered the lair of the sorceress. 


	22. Ganondorf faces his past.

Prolouge ( when we left off)   
  
  
  


That is how it went for hours on end. One of the group would go in and then a little while later the voice would announce their defeat and another to enter. Kid was the last to enter before Ganondorf. He waited almost four hours this time. Ganondorf was beginning to think that the little guy actually did it when the love came again.   
  


" He has failed. You who are the last of your group, enter now."   
  


Ganondorf sighed and gave a shrug and entered the lair of the sorceress.   
  


Chapter 23   
  
  
  
  
  


As he entered the lair he noticed strings of magic that flowed thoguh the hallway like spider webs. These were used by the sorcress to allow he to watch all who entered her lair, and how string or weak they were. These were not one hundred percent acurate, but they were at least something. What puzeeled Ganondorf was why a creature of this magnatiude would need such protection. A creature as powerful as her would not need such protection. What was even more puzzling was that they were defensive lines. A being as evil as this one would surely put speel that were harmful to her enimies. Ganondorf walked until he came to the chamber at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and stepped in.   
  


Mason was right, the sorceress was beautiful. If you were to think of the perfect example of beauty, even they woould pale in comprassion to her. She beconed Ganondorf forward.   
  


" What is it you seek"   
  


" I seek to stop you."   
  


" Why do you seek this"   
  


" To end the curse you palced on a Deku queen."   
  


"Come closer and look into my eyes"   
  


" I will not be tricked by you. I know that when a man does he sees nothing but horror and dies."   
  


" He who looks into my eyes sees nothing but the truth. If you fear the truth then you can never defeat me. Only one who is true in his quest can stop me. Look my eyes."   
  


Ganondorf did so. At first nothing happened. Then as if all at once he felt as if he was flying far away. Images flew past him and the whole world became a blur. When it stopped Ganondorf found himself in Gerudo valley in Hyrule again. He looked around to find himself in a place that looked familiar to unfamliar at the same time. He noticed a woman lying on a bed and a man and another woman attending to her. At first there was no sound or movemnt from the people. Then the image of the sorceress apred before him.   
  


" Do you know where you are" she asked.   
  


" YEs I am in Gerudo Valley in Hyrule"   
  


" Correct. Do you know when you are?"   
  


" NO I do not."   
  


" It is the day of your birth. Those are your birth parents. The woman who is attending to your mother is your Grandmother. Watch and listen."   
  


Ganondorf watched as the people came to life. The woman on the bed was in serious labor and the man who was Ganondorfs father was tryign to sooth her.   
  


" Ok honey, I know it hurts, but you have to push, please honey push. Breath deeply. Your doing good."   
  


The older woman who Ganondorf found out was his grandma was telling her aobut the smae thing. As he watched more and more of his birth Ganondorf found himself starting to feel a sadness. Here were his parents, and he could not say antyhnign to them. He wanted to hold his mom and feel like he was five again. He wanted to hug his fatehr and ask him why, why did you die on mom and me? Jsut then a soldier came in and said something to his father.   
  


" Can't you give me just a few more minutes. I would like to see my child born."   
  


The soldier informed him that they ahd no more time. He sighed and went back over to his wife.   
  


" I msut go now. The king, your father and his men are almost here. I must go if we are to stop him."   
  


Ganondorf's mom grabed on to him and held him close. She wispered in his ear.   
  


" Do whatever you ahve to to stop him. He msut not get our son. I don't care what he prohocy says, our child is not evil. \You msut not let my fatehr kill him. Even if it means that you msut kill him."   
  


He nodded his head and left with the solider.   
  


Ganondorf did not understand any of this. He was the son of the daughter of a Hylian king. He never knew that before. He turned to look at his mom once more, but she was gone. He whirled around to find only the image of the sorceress there.   
  


" Needless to say your grandfather never got to you. Your father, his son in law stpped him and ultimalty killed him. Your uncle vowed to gain vengence and hunted your family down. One day your fahter went to face him and never returned. He had left you and your mother in the care of his sister, the high chieftess of the gerudos."   
  


" Yes, yes I know this part. My mom tried to escape and was mortaly wounded by a bomb blast. She wandered with me until she came across the twin witch sisters. They took me in and cared for me."   
  


" What you speak is partly true, but it is not the whole truth. Watch and learn"   
  


Ganondorf now found himself in a small hut in the middle of the desert. He saw his mother and himself when he was only five years old. His mother was saying something to him, Ganondorf moved closer to hear what it was.   
  


" So your fatehr left to stop the evil king from taking you away from us. See the evil king thouhgt you would grow up to be a very bad boy. Your father and I knew that our son could never be a bad boy. Your not a bad boy are you Humdin?"   
  


" NO mommy"   
  


" Of course not, your mommy's specail boy. That is why we msut go away again. The evil king's son is looking for us. He made your daddy go away for a long time and if we don't leave soon, he might make you or mommy go away too. Do you understand?"   
  


" Yes mommy"   
  


Ganondorf watched as his mother tucked him in and told him they would leave in the morning. He then watched as she packed all thier belongings in order to leave in the morning. Once she did she went outside to fetch some water. He followed her to the well as she got the water. Of in the distance he could see some men comming her way. Forgetting he could neither be seen not heard he tried to warn her. She of course could not hear or see him. Jsut then she looked up and noticed the men. She saw that they were headed rgiht for the tent. She dropped her jugs and ran for the tent. She stopped them a few yeards from the tent. The leader of the men yelled to her.   
  


" Get out of the way woman. You need not be invloved in this."   
  



	23. The Blackness of Illusion

  
  


Prolouge ( where we left off)   
  
  
  


The Sorceress raised her hands in the air and in a instant Ganondorf found himself in a land of pure blackness. The crystal began to shine with a radiant light and Ganondorf soon found the rest of the group not far away. They were milling about dazed and confused. When Ganondorf showed up Jim approached him.   
  


" Where are we and what happened?"   
  


" I will explain on the way. We need to find Link, he is in mortal danger."   
  


Jim nodded and rounded the group. Soon they were off to find the lair of the Evil one, with Ganondorf leading the way by the light of the crystal.   
  


Chapter 24   
  
  
  


The group travelee for many hours in total silence. Not only was there no light save the light from the crystal, ther was no sound. No echo, no wind..nothing. It was as if they ahd been drawn into a black hole where nothing truly exisits. No one spoke very much, and when they did it was a eerily flat kind of sound. After several hours of traveling they stopped to rest. Ganondorf tried to start a fire but tehre was no wood or fuel to burn, so they setteled to putting the crystal in the center and ldt taht be the fire. They ate seom dried food and some of them fell asleep. Zelda, Impa, and Jim did not. They came over to Ganondorf and asked him what ahppened with the Sorceress and how they got to where they were.   
  


"Well first of all I want to ask you all something. When you faced the Sorceress what did she do to you?"   
  


" Well I don't remeber much" started Jim. " I know that she showed me something I did not like and then asked me to wish it all away. When I did she sceramed and then all went black."   
  


The rest of the group nodded that what Jim said was pretty clsoe to waht happened to them. Ganondorf sighed.   
  


" What I am aobut to tel you then may upset you."   
  


Ganondorf took a large breath and then began to tell them all that happened with the Sorceress.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Link awoke to the sound of screaming. He found himself in a dark room all by himself. He was tied to a chair and he felt very weak and injured. He could hear screaming coming from down the way. Somewhere off in the distance. Link tried to listen to see who it was. It sounded so horrible though, whoever it was, was in a extreme amount of pain. Link shut his eyes to a bright light that was shone in his face.   
  


" No sssssleeping now. The massster wantssss to ssspeak with you."   
  


Link tried to see who it was, or what it was that was speaking to him, but the light prevented it. Link tried to look up, but he was so exhausted he could not. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a form move into the room. As it did the light went out instantly. A voice immediately field the room. Link knew it, he knew that voice, it was Him. The Evil thing he was trying to destroy.   
  


" Hello Link, so after much time we finally meet face to face. I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you. I have awaited your arrival for so long. As you must know by now I have been watching you every step of the way. I saw you surpass even my expectations. Now we meet at last. I know that my welcome has been less then hospitable, but let me assure you I hold you highest in my little book. See, believe it or not I have a little book that I keep. Each time I break someone, or destroy someone I put that down in my book. I have Kings and Queens. Mortals and Gods in this book. Each one of them begged for their life before I destroyed them. None of them however will have given me as much satisfaction as when I hear you beg for your own life at my hands. I will hear you beg before me and then I will end your miserable little life. Don't look so down Link. If it will make your feel better, out of my respect for you I will kill you quickly. I will not let it linger like I did with your friends. Oh, yes I am afraid I have already ended their lives. I found it strange though that out of all of them, it was the girl Malon who gave me the hardest time. She never cried out or begged for her life. She sat their and smiled. When I asked her why she was smiling she would just look at me and say " he will save me and kill you". Well I found that very funny and..oops if I didn't slip and cut of her head, clumsy me. Why do you look so sad, is that a tear I see forming in your eye. What could make you greave so? Oh I see, I forgot, you had feelings for this Malon girl. She was your, what is the word, sweetheart. Does it pain you to hear about her? Huh? Does it? Yes..Yes I believe it does. I must go now, but think of this while I am away, the pain you are feeling right now is nothing to the horror that is in store for you."   
  


Link heard the deep booming laugh of the creature as it walked out of the room. Link heard the screaming start up again, and this time Link tried even harder to hear who it was. Link listened even deeper and then it hit him, OH MY GOD..IT WAS HIM! How could it be him, he was awake and there was no one left in the room. Then it hit him, those screames msut be the echos from before, still ringing in the hallways, perpetuated by some evil magic. Link began to weep very unashamedly for Malon. It had been a trap, a trick set up by the Evil thing. They lured him away from his freinds and now they were all dead. Link began to sob again when he remeber something. All that had jsut occured, it ahd happened before. It was his dream. The dream was really a vsion of the future after all. Link wanted to jsut give up, he didn't want to live this life anymore. Why should he, all of his freinds were dead, he was trapped and there was no hope left for anyone. He began to accept defeat.   
  


" If they come to kill me I will not resist. NO more."   
  


Link sat his head hung, waiting for the end that would surely come to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Miko was pacing back and forth in his room. He was told to wait by his master for him. IT had been a few days now sense his master had taken on a caporial form and began to dweel with him. He was currently trying to break the will of Link. Miko did not know how successful his master would be, or why he was bothering to do this at all. Why bother keeping him alive when they could jsut as easily kill him. Miko was thinking of all the ways they could kill Link when the doors to his room flew open and his master entered.   
  


" Did you succeed in berking his will my master."   
  


" Not yet, but soon...very soon."   
  


" Tell me again why smut we keep him alive?"   
  


" You fool, have you forgotten the plan already? When a person has his will broke he will no longer ahve the desire to live. Once taht happens he is very susceptiable to suggestions. If we can break the spirit of this Link, then we can use him to capture and kill his friends."   
  


" How?"   
  


" Easy. Once his will is broken and he wishes death, I will brainwash him. He will not know who he is or who any of his freinds are. Once they get here trying to rescue him, I will plant the idea in his mind that death will come to him if he dystroys these beings. His desire to die will overpower anything they will say. To him they will be phantoms, that are no longer real. His friends will naturally wish to do no harm to thier beloved Link. They will be defenseless and soon all my opposition will be gone. Then I shall rule this world."   
  


" Excellent paln my master. I canot imagine how I forgot a paln such as yours. It is pure evil genius."   
  


" Yes...I know. Come his friends draw close, we must dely their arrival until he is ready."   
  


Miko grabbed his sword and left the chamber. " This is going to be fun" he thought to himslef.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


No one said anything for a very liong time after Ganondorf was done telling them waht ahd happened. Some where reliving what happened to them. Otehrs were ashamed of their failure. Zelda was finding her connection to Ganondorf hard to belive. What she found even more ahrd to belive was that Ganondorf had saved them all. This man, the man she spent most of her childhood trying to stop. The man she banished with the help of the sages to the sacred realm. She up to this point did not trust him still. She was convinced that he was still evil, now she ahd to continplate that he was not the monster she still thought he was. She was still wrestling with the idea when Jim fianlly spoke up.   
  


" So what do we do now? You said that the sorceress, or whatever she was, showed you Link being tortured in a sort of lair/palace thing. You told us that the place we are at is the land that this place exists on. If she truly wanted us to find Link quickly would she not ahve palced us very clsoe to the lair? IF so then why ahve we not found it yet?"   
  


" I don't know. All I know is that we msut find Link quickly and give him the sword. Then Link and myself msut face the Evil thing ALONE. He msut hit it with the sword and then I smut entrap it within the truth that is contanied in this crystal. I jsut hope that we find Link before the creature dystroys him, if we lose him..all is lost."   
  


The mood was very somber and no one slpet well that night. Ganondorf sat up msot of the night with his own thoughts, of his life and what he ahd become. He knew that if they were to stop this thing, he msut come to terms with who he truly was. That was going to take some time. Ganondorf was deep in thougt when a loud nosie pulled him from his daydream. He looked around the camp, and noticed Mason trashing aobut. The Zora was having a nightmare. That was another thing that puzzled him. If everyone was trapped by the counter part to the evil being and all had failed, then how did Mason escape the first time. Ganondorf head Mason saying something in his sleep. He moved closer to listen to waht it was.   
  


" Itha tohaph locaniph echawa echawa din lowlish naru lowlish faroe lowlish coplinsih"   
  


Ganondorf was taken aback. He was speaking in a language not spoken in a thousand yars or more. IT was the origianl language of the Shiekah, the guardians of Hyrule. Mason stated to awake and Ganondorf quickly moved bak to the crystal fire. When Mason awoke he moved around and got some food and sat by the magical light of the crystal. He ate in silnce, never once looking up at Ganondorf who sat across from him. He was startled when Ganondorf adressed him.   
  


" Got enoguht there, we ahve more if you need it."   
  


" No thnk you I am fine." he repiled quickly. There was a moment of pause.   
  


" I ehard you trashing around. Were you having a nightmare?"   
  


" What? Oh yes..yes I was..."   
  


" Was it aobut the sorceress?"   
  


" As a matter of fact it was."   
  


" Ah, I see. Horrible thing that was, wasn't it?"   
  


" Yes horrible." The was another awkward pause.   
  


" You know, you never did tell us how you got away the first time."   
  


" I told you I don't remeber. I jsut remeber being tehr and then waking up."   
  


" Yes so you say, but what I can't figure out is why she would have allowed you to leave."   
  


" I don't understand it myself, I was jsut lucky i guess."   
  


" I guess."   
  


Ganondorf started to speak to Mason in the old language of the Shiekahs.   
  


" Homted yelawah logash mittu imho imho." ( translation: If you do not tell me the truth I shall cut your belly like a pig).   
  


Ganondorf watchd as Masons eyes grew wide.   
  


" I knew it, you do know what I am saying don't you. Tlel me the truth, you are not what you say you are, are you?"   
  


Before his eyes Ganondorf watched as Mason turned into a totally different person. There was no hint of fear or cowardice.   
  


" I cannot tell you yet my friend. Rest assured, when the time comes you will find out. In the emans time there are to many ears here and I need to keep my disguise."   
  


Even thuogh he did not understand Ganondorf nooded his consent and watched mason go back to bed. Ganondorf sat for many more hours staring into the glow of the crystal, this was yet one more thing he thoguht aobut until sleep fianlly took over.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Miko was getting frustrated. He was sick of waiting for Ganondorf and the rest to get there. He wanted to jsut go out and kill them now. He hated this. He had asked his master a while ago...   
  


" Why do we have to wait my master, we could easliy kill them now. They are defenseless without their leader. Let me go kill them and be done with it."   
  


" Do not underestimate thier abilites my apprentice. The man Ganondorf is more powerful the you belive. The boy they call Jim is a great fighter and he could easily take out most of the worriors here by himself. There is also something else. I don't know what it is. I sense a energy comming from one of them that is very powerful, it is masked very well, but tit is there. We need to handicapp them as much as possible. That is why we wait. They will be defenseless aginst thier own frined and companion Link."   
  


Miko uderstood why his master ddi not want him to attack, but it did not alleviate the boredom. Miko tried to keep himself busy by barking orders to the guards in the palace, and checking supplies over and over again. After many days of this he started to get stir crazy, he needed to do something. Miko decided that he would set up and orginize a tournament. The guards could fight themselves, and the winner would fight him. Miko began to orginize it immediatly. He felt a sense of exeleration.   
  


" I am going to get to do something at last." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Ganondorf and the rest were starting to lose hope. By thier estimation it had been over two weeks sense they had come into this blackness and they still had yet to find the palace. All were starting to get disheartend. They set up camp once again taht night ( or day, you couldn't tell in the eternal blackness.) None slept to well. Ganondorf was trying to figure out how it could be taking this long. They should ahve been tehre by now. He didn't understand it. He laid down and tried to fall asleep. After a few hours slumber did come to him.   
  


Ganondorf awoke with a start. He heard a nosie nearby. He looekd al around and saw where the nosie had come from. Someone was goign through his pack. Ganondorf quietly drew his sword and advance on the burglar. When he was alsmost there the thief spun around and drew his word in a instant. IT was Jim. The two of them loekd at each other, not one making a move or speaking. Fianlly Ganondorf broke the silence.   
  


" What are you doing in my bag?"   
  


" If you will put your sword down I will expalin ti to you."   
  


Ganondorf gave Jim a grim look but consedeted to his request.   
  


" Now then. When i fel asleep i ahd a vision. In my vision I saw a sword that glowed a pure white light. IT illuminated everything in the area. When it did so I saw the enternce to the palce we seek. Before I awoke I saw your bag as if it were in there. I got up and looked in there to see if it was really a dream or not."   
  


Ganondorf was furious withhimslef. He ahd ben using the crystal the Sorceres gave him the whole time and had forgotten aobu the sword. He quickly ran to his bag and puled out the sword. He held it up, but nothing happened. He consintrated, but still nothing happened. Ji asked if he could try. Ganondorf did not see any reason why not so he gave the sword to Jim. At first nothing happened. Jim disappointed was going to give it back, when the sword started to vibrate in his hands. Jim aomst dropped it he was so shocked. Then he and Ganodnorf noticed the sword beggiging to glow. At first it was faint and almsot innoticable. Then all at once it blasted a brillait white light that covered the whole land. Ganondorf and Jim ahd to shield thier eyes it was so bright. When they came accustomed to the light they looekd around. There right before them, covering as far as the eye could se both up and down and along the horizon was the palace of the Evil thing. They knew that they had passed that way once or twice. How had they not bumped into it they ddin't know. In fact as they looked around, the land in which they were was no bigger then that of a small medow. Had they been walking in total circles this whole time. Then it hit Ganondorf. This sword revels the truth. It breaks all ilusions or falshoods. The truth was that they were in a space no bigger then a meadow, the falsehod came rom them thinkign it was bigger becasue they could not see. The crystal, while although another instarment that deals with truth, was made to contain, not revel. With the trhuth obsured they passed though the land over and over again. They ahd not been going tin circile, they ahd been going in the same direction for weeks. Only now that they could see the truth would they finally get to the palace of the Evil thing. Ganondorf awkoe the rest of the group and they all set off for the apalce with renewed courage and faith. Soon this would al be over...one way or another. 


	24. The Battle Begins

Prologue ( where we left off)   
  
  
  


Ganondorf was furious with himself. He had ben using the crystal the Sorceress gave him the whole time and had forgotten about the sword. He quickly ran to his bag and puled out the sword. He held it up, but nothing happened. He concentrated, but still nothing happened. Jim asked if he could try. Ganondorf did not see any reason why not so he gave the sword to Jim. At first nothing happened. Jim disappointed was going to give it back, when the sword started to vibrate in his hands. Jim almost dropped it he was so shocked. Then he and Ganondorf noticed the sword beginning to glow. At first it was faint and almost unnoticeable. Then all at once it blasted a brilliant white light that covered the whole land. Ganondorf and Jim had to shield their eyes it was so bright. When they came accustomed to the light they looked around. There right before them, covering as far as the eye could se both up and down and along the horizon was the palace of the Evil thing. They knew that they had passed that way once or twice. How had they not bumped into it they didn't know. In fact as they looked around, the land in which they were was no bigger then that of a small meadow. Had they been walking in total circles this whole time. Then it hit Ganondorf. This sword revels the truth. It breaks all illusions or falsehood. The truth was that they were in a space no bigger then a meadow, the falsehood came from them thinking it was bigger because they could not see. The crystal, while although another instrument that deals with truth, was made to contain, not revel. With the truth obscured they passed though the land over and over again. They had not been going tin circle, they had been going in the same direction for weeks. Only now that they could see the truth would they finally get to the palace of the Evil thing. Ganondorf awoke the rest of the group and they all set off for the palace with renewed courage and faith. Soon this would all be over...one way or another.   
  
  
  


Chapter 25   
  
  
  
  
  


Link found it more and more difficult to breathe. He didn't know why. The ropes that had tied him to the chair had been taken away days ago. He had been free to roam his room for some time now. There was nothing restrictive about his surroundings. Every creature comfort was in place for him. There was a guard outside his door. The guard was there not as a protective measure, but sort of as a butler. If Link said he was hungry, the guard got him food. Thirsty, he got the finest wine he could remember. He was living in luxury, but despite all these things he ate very little and slept even less. He spent most of his time crying or mopping around. He was in a daze, he didn't care about anyone or anything. There were moments when he felt so overwhelmed that he couldn't sit still, followed by moments when he could not stand up even if he wanted to. Link knew he was tipping on the edge of insanity, but he didn't care. His life meant nothing to him anymore. Living was the torture now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Miko entered the room of his master after being summoned.   
  


" You wish to speak to me master?"   
  


" Yes. The band of warriors have learned of a way past my outer defense. They are currently on tier way to the palace. When they arrive you and your men may begin to attack them. You will be defeated very easily, but do not worry. I have Link right where I wish him to be. Your job is to delay the advance of the group until I can put Link into the picture. Do you understand?"   
  


" Yes my master."   
  


" I will monitor your progress. Kill as many as you can, but don't allow yourself to be killed. I may have use for you sometime later."   
  


Miko nodded, bowed and left the room. As he got out into the main chamber and headed to the barracks he thought to himself sarcastically, " It is so reassuring that he may need me sometime later." Miko picked up the pace and ran in the direction of the barracks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


As Ganondorf and the group walked towards the Palace, all were astounded by the sheer size of it all. IF you looked up you saw no end in sight. As you looked sideways, you saw no end on either direction.   
  


" This thing goes on forever. How are we ever going to find Link in all this?" Kid commented.   
  


Ganondorf agreed. There was no way they were going to find Link. Even if all of them searched their whole lives, they still may never find him. There had to be a way to find him. Ganondorf was contemplating that fact when Impa called the attention of everyone to something she had found.   
  


"What is it" Jim asked.   
  


" Well it may be nothing, but I was standing here and I kicked a rock that I had stubbed my toe on. The rock flew at the palace. However, instead of hitting the wall, it passed right through."   
  


" Show me where it went in." Ganondorf demanded walking towards the wall. Impa took at few second to re think where the rock flew into. Once she was sure she found the spot, Ganondorf picked up a rock and threw it at that part of the wall. To his astonishment it too went through. Ganondorf tried to put his arm though, but it was blocked. "Curious", Mason commented. " It seems to me that inanimate objects pass though with ease, but flesh does not." Everyone looked at Mason in astonishment. That was one of the first things he had said that was not a whimper, or a whine, or a rant all trip. Jim in response to the suggestion nocked a arrow and fired it into the area. As Mason had said, the inanimate object went through.   
  


" So how do we get ourselves in there" Zelda inquired.   
  


" I do not know" replied Jim.   
  


" Maybe I can get in there." suggested Kid.   
  


" We just said that no flesh can enter" Jim replied.   
  


" I am not flesh, remember. Us Gorons are made up of rocks and minerals. Maybe I can get in and see if there is a lever or something that will allow us to go in."   
  


" He's right" exclaimed Ganondorf. " Gorons are made up of rocks and stuff. Kid should be able to pass though. Try it."   
  


Kid nodded and to everyone's amazement he passed right though and back out.   
  


" See I told you. Now if I can find a switch on the inside..." Kid started to say.   
  


" Wait, I have something even better." Ganondorf shouted. He said some words and a instant later the entire party had been turned into Gorons. Everyone stood there and admired their new looks and made fun of a few of them who looked funny as Gorons. One by one they entered the Place and afer they were all in Ganondorf tuned them all back to their original selves.   
  


Now then, I suggest we split up into two groups and look for Link. Jim you go with Zelda Malon and Mason, I will go with Impa and Kid. When one of finds him we can contact each other with this whistle. I have made it magicly enhanced so only members of our party will hear it. Once it is blown a small greenish orb will seek out and find the other whistle and lead the half of the group to wherever he is. Are we all clear? If you find him but run into heavy resistance...don't try and fight them yourselves..get there est of the group. Now then you guys to that way, we will go this way."   
  


Everyone took off in their own directions.   
  


" I hope we are not too late" Ganondorf thought to himself.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Miko looked into the mirror that showed though magic where the intruders were. He watched as they split up. He send half of his garrison to follow one group and half to the other. He accompanied the group that the warrior Jim lead. He had heard members of his men speak of this Jim, they said he rivaled even the great Link. This he would have to see for himself. As they traversed the palace, Miko's adrenaline was rushing. He had not tasted battle in a long time and he would now have the chance to do what he had spent most of his life preparing for, end the world as he knew it. He knew that one way or another this will all end tonight. As his group turned the corner they came face to face with the group lead by Jim. Neither side moved for a long time. Both sides were waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Jim pulled two swords out, one in each hand. The rest of his party drew weapons also. Zelda had a short sword, Malon had a bastard sword and Mason had a hunters bow. Miko ordered his group to draw weapons also. There was a moment of hesitation and then like a thunderous stamped Miko and his men advanced on the four warriors come to stop them. He saw Jim yell something to his group and then they too rushed in. Miko smiled to himself.   
  


" There is no way they will survive this. They are outnumbered 100 to 1." Miko hung back and waited for the inevitable. Just then there was a blinding flash and when everyone eyes had cleared, Jim and his group were gone.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Jim, Zelda, Malon and Mason had been running one way for a half hour now. There legs were beginning to hurt and it looked like there was no end to this hallway in sight. Jim was in the lead trying to push the others to go a bit more. Finally he called a stop to rest. He gave some water to them to drink. They were just about to get under way again, when they heard the sound of thunder. It was very loud and seemed to surround them.   
  


" That's odd" Zelda commented. " Do you guys hear thunder?"   
  


They all said they did. Jim didn't understand it. There was no wind or anything outside. In fact when the sword reveled the lay of the land, there was no sky to speak of. So how could there be thunder?   
  


" It sound like it is coming from inside" Mason said.   
  


Just then it hit Jim. It was not thunder, but the sound of hundreds of men coming their way. Jim jumped up and tried to listen to where they were coming from. Just then a large group of guards came out of one of the walls and stopped right in front of them. Jim thought about turning and running away, but they would never outrun them. He tried to think of anyway out of this. Thinking of none he did the only thing he could think of. He drew both his swords and prepared to fight. TO his astonishment Zelda, Malon and Mason did the same. He watched as three hundred men by his estimation drew their weapons. Jim turned back to the others.   
  


" On my signal cover your eyes. Don't ask why just trust me."   
  


Jim slipped a small vile out of his sleeve and waited for the guards to attack. Once they did he waited for them to get as close as possible and then yelled "NOW." Zelda, Malon and Mason and him closed their eyes as he threw the vile. It exploded in a blinding white light. A second later they opened their eyes and Jim ran though one of the walls. Zelda, Malon and Mason stood there for a second looking in disbelief. They shrugged their shoulders and followed him. Once on the other side Jim ran once again. He yelled back to them.   
  


" Just as I though, the walls are not solid all the way though. If any of you know of a way to see openings that are invisible to the naked eye, I would like to hear it."   
  


" I think I might have just the thing." Mason said.   
  


He stopped and pulled a exact duplicate of the lens of truth out of his backpack.   
  


" It is a magnifying glass that can see past illusions. I forgot that I had it until just now. We should be able to see when one of these walls is a fake with this."   
  


He handed it to Jim who looked though it. Jim looked all around and handed it back to him.   
  


" I think it is broken. I see nothing with it."   
  


" Let me give it a shot" Zelda said taking the lens.   
  


She looked though it and it started to glow.   
  


" Just as I thought" She said. " You must posses magic for it to work. I will lead us then. When I spot one I will call it out. You then tell me if I should turn or not Jim. Ok?"   
  


" Sound good to me" he said.   
  


So the four of them took off once more with Zelda in the lead, Jim right behind her Mason behind him and Malon in the rear. Jim thought to himself. " I hope Ganondorf and the others are having better luck."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


" I don't think we can hold out much longer" Impa exclaimed.   
  


It had been a few minutes now sense Ganondorf and his party were attacked by some three hundred or so guards. Impa and Ganondorf had held them off this long and even Kid was doing well, but there was just too many of them. Ganondorf let loose and giant fire ball that took out a dozen or so. He was getting weaker by the minute. He was powerful enough, but all the magic he was expending was taking its toll. He needed to rest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kid curl up into a ball.   
  


"Oh great" he thought to himself. " Now the Kid is giving up."   
  


To his astonishment however Kid started to rotate in a circle until he was as hot as a cinder. The then took off taking out a few dozen or so guards. " Well I'll be" Ganondorf exclaimed. Seeing Kid's heroic effort gave Ganondorf and Impa renewed strength. Ganondorf let loose a fire ball so big it incinerated more then half of the remaining army. Impa took out guard after guard with vicious ferocity. Kid who was now attacking the guards from behind was not doing too shabby himself. "By the Gods" Ganondorf said to himself. " I think we can actually win". The three of them fought for several more minutes until all of the guards were dead or severely wounded. The three of them stood there panting and sweating form exhaustion. It had taken them almost an hour, but they won. Ganondorf collapsed in on himself, no longer able to stand and Impa and Kid did the same. They were sitting for only a few moments when to they heard the sound of thunder. Could more men be coming? They got up and tried to prepare themselves for battle when out of the air three men and women appeared. A human male, a Male Goron and a female Zora. Ganondorf and his group jumped back and drew their swords. The new arrivals seeing them with their weapons drawn did the same. They stood there for several minutes, neither side moving. Finally the woman who appeared addressed Ganondorf.   
  


" Who are you?"   
  


" I could ask you the same question Zora" he retorted.   
  


" Very well I am Ryoko, princess of the Zora's and daughter to the queen. I have been sent by my mother to aid in the quest of Link and his companions. The other two gentlemen are, The Goron Darunia, son of the warrior Darunia and the human gentleman is Kafei, who once was helped by Link himself. We came here on the request of Link and summoned by Jim, our lands greatest warrior."   
  


" How did you get here and why did you appear out of thin air."   
  


" Well it's a long story."   
  


" We have got some time, go ahead."   
  


" Well, all of us had gathered in clock town after word had spread to our lands that our savior Link need some help. So some of us like Kafei came out themselves, while myself and Darunia here came by the bidding of our parents. We left Clock town when a message arrived from a Deku shrub saying to meet Jim and the rest at the Deku Palace. On the way there we were joined by a girl from Ikana valley that would not give her name and a fairy from your land called Navi. When we arrived at the Deku palace we learned that you had all taken off to find the lair of the Sorceress. We decided to wait like asked. After a few weeks we decided as a group to leave and try and find you. The Deku princess came along with us. On our way to the lair we were visited by a great Fairy. She told us that you were already in the palace we sought and she said she would transport us to where you were. That is when we showed up here before you. I don't know where the rest of our group is, and by the way where is Link and Jim?"   
  


" Jim is with the rest of our party, which is where I assume the rest of your party went. Link, well Link is another story."   
  


They all heard shouts and footsteps far off.   
  


" We need to move, I have no idea how many more are in here. I will tell you what happened to all of us as we go."   
  


So Ganondorf, Impa and Kid took off once again in search of Link with their new found companions by their side.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Link was huddled in a corner when the door to his room opened. Link didn't even look up. He had no will to do anything anymore. He could hear footsteps coming his way, but they sounded distant and far off.   
  


" Liiiiiinnnkkk....Wake up Link. I wish to speak to you."   
  


Link tried to lift his head and see who was addressing him. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that nothing was in focus. He tried to look at the thing that was talking to him but he could not see that far.   
  


" Do you know who I am" It said to him.   
  


Link nodded his head that he didn't.   
  


" I am the man who has come to end your suffering. I know how hard it must be for you to live day after day like this. I know you wish death. You embrace the end. I am here to give that to you. DO you desire that? Do you wish to die."   
  


It took a lot of effort but Link nodded his head that he did.   
  


" Very good. Now I will do that for you, but you must do something for me. There are people here who are killing my men. We have done nothing to deserve this. They have attacked us without provocation. What is worse they are masquerading like the heros who valiantly died by the hands of the evil creature that created these clones. If you kill them for me, I will release you from this endless torture so you can be reunited with your loved ones and your friends. Will you kill them for me."   
  


Link stood up and faced this man.   
  


" Yes I will" he said.   
  


" Good. Then take this sword and drink this liquid, it will give you your strength back."   
  


Link did as he was told and he did in fact feel better.   
  


" GO now and kill those imposters. Do it for your friends. DO it for your peace of mind, moreover do it for yourself."   
  


Link nodded and set out to find and kill the men and woman who would set him free.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


As he watched Link leave the room he laughed out loud. The fool had taken the bait. He looked at the bottle that contained the liquid.   
  


" he even drank the potion. He will no longer be able to tell what it real and what is not. Now everything to him seems like a dream, far off and distant. He will surely kill his companions."   
  


He walked out of the room in search of Miko. Soon he would no longer need that pathetic creature. He smiled to himself. " I will enjoy watching him die."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


After Jim and Navi had filled each other in on what had happened to each of them, they set off once again to find Link. They had seen nothing of the guards that they came across hours before. They were beginning to think that they had lost them when Zelda called a halt.   
  


" I see a large group of men coming this way thought that wall. She said.   
  


The group headed back the way they came.   
  


" No good" she said. " There are more that way too."   
  


" Well It looks like we have no choice but to stay and fight" Jim said.   
  


Jim drew his two swords and stood ready. The rest did the same.   
  


" Ok here is the plan, we stand with our back to each other. No one moves unless the whole group moves. Got it?"   
  


Everyone nodded that they did. The two groups of guards came out of the walls about forty feet in front of them on both sides. Jim knew this did not look good. He could take out a few dozen or so on his own, and Zelda could take out maybe as much. He knew that Malon was almost as adept with a sword as Link was. He didn't know how much the woman who was always silent or the Deku princes could do. HE knew that the fairy was good only as a scout and to help with range attacks. Mason was completely useless in a fight, he knew that. The two sides drew their weapons and moved forward slowly and deliberately. Jim was bracing for the fight when he heard Navi in his ear.   
  


" When I yell now, cover your ears."   
  


" How can I do that when I am holding weapons?"   
  


" You will have to drop them"   
  


" NO way.. I am not going to be unarmed when they attack"   
  


" Just do it, trust me"   
  


Jim didn't like the idea but he would give it a shot. He saw Navi go to all the others as well. When the guards were almost on top of them they all heard Navi yell now. They all dropped their weapons and covered their ears. Then to their utter amazement all the guards stopped dead in their tracks. Jim let go of his ears in looked around in astonishment. Then he heard the girl who had not spoken up to this point yell out.   
  


" Quickly, pick up your weapons and kill them. The effect does not last long."   
  


Jim needed no further prodding. He quickly picked up his sword and hacked and slashed hundreds of guards. Zelda, Malon and the girl did the same. After a few minutes the rest of the guards started to wake up, but they were easily dispatched. After it was all over Jim came over to Navi and the girl.   
  


" Ok, will someone please tell me what just happened?"   
  


" Maybe it will be simpler to tell you who I am." the girl said. "I am the daughter of a scientist who was experimenting with a mask that would be able to talk to redead's. After many long months he had completed it. However when he put it on, he became a redead himself. I was fearful of him and locked him in the closet in the basement. Then one day a mysterious young boy came and released him from the curse of the mask. He left soon after. Many years later I found out who that boy was, it was Link. A few years after that my father died. Well one day I was looking through his old lab notes and came across his research on the redeads. In his notes he had written down the exact pitch the redeads used to freeze their enemies. I soon became obsessed with creating a devise that could produce the same pitch. After many years of experiments and research I created a small devise that could produce the same pitch at a higher volume. It had a longer effect. The problem was, that it had to be swallowed and it takes three days to ingest and work. The moment someone who had taken the devise opens their mouth, they produce the pitch. Used once it is ineffective. Then it takes three days again for another to work. When I herd that Link was back and looking for help, I quickly swallowed one of the devises in case of emergency and headed to clock town. The reason I have not spoken was because if opened my mouth, the devise would go off and It would take three days again to get it back. So I just remained silent. When I came across Navi I found I could communicate with him telepathically. So I told him who I was and why I didn't speak. When we were trapped just now I told him to tell all of you to cover your ears."   
  


Jim was satisfied with her explanation. He suggested that they move on. Everyone agreed and they stared to head in the direction they were originally heading when out of no where Miko popped up. He lunged at Jim who was taken by surprise. Jim quickly stepped out of the way on as Miko passed him, he buried his sword right into Miko belly. Miko let out a faint gasp of air and then fell on the ground dead.   
  


" So this is the great Miko huh? I expected more out of him. In fact that was kind of disappointing." Jim said as he wiped the blood off his blade. He put it back into his sheath and started to move again. After a few moments he could hear insane laughing coming from behind him. The entire party turned around and saw what no one could believe. HE was ALIVE...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


As the blade went though his belly a thought ran though Mikos mind.   
  


" I can't believe lost. I am not supposed to lose. My master is the most powerful thing in the universe."   
  


Miko hit the ground hard. Al went black. He saw himself floating in mid air above his body. His foes were walking away. Just then his master came to him.   
  


" Get up. Get up and destroy them. How dare they kill my servants. I will give your powers beyond your wildest imaginations. Now arise and kill them."   
  


Miko felt himself being pulled into his body and when he awoke, he felt very powerful indeed. Now he would make them pay.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Jim could not believe it. He was sure he had killed him. Jim drew his sword one more and charged at Miko, but instead of hitting him again he was knocked backwards by a huge ball of fire that came from Miko. Jim hit the wall hard and went unconscious. Everyone was taken by surprise. How could this be, he had gotten up and now he was stronger. Miko let loose another fire ball and all braced for impact. When it did not come they all looked up to see Mason standing there holding back the ball with one of his hands. Then to everyone amazement he threw it back at Miko, who dodged it. 

" Get Jim out of here and find Link quickly. I will handle Miko" He said.   
  


No one moved for a moment and then Mason yelled once more.   
  


" LEAVE NOW!!!"   
  


Everyone ran down the hall with Zelda and the Girl carrying Jim. When they were gone Mason turned to Miko and gave a sly smile.   
  


" I see you are surprised. That is good, then I was careful in hiding who I really am. I have known of your dark desires for years now, and now I am going to stop you, once and for all."   
  


With that Mason let loose a magical blast that knocked Miko back fifty feet. Miko got up a bit dazed but none for the ware. " Good" he thought to himself. " Finally a challenge."   
  


The two Zoras stood there and prepared for a battle long sense coming.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Ganondorf and his group had been running for hours now without running into one false wall. IT wasn't that they weren't looking, it was that there were none. Ganondorf finally called a rest. And everyone collapsed with exhaustion. This was getting ridiculous Ganondorf thought. "There has to be a turn somewhere around here. Ganondorf searched for the next false wall with his magic and found one a few hundred feet in front of them. He was relived to find one and started to get everyone up when he sensed something else. There was someone coming their way from the other side of the wall. Ganondorf told the rest and they got ready. After a few moments they were very happy and relived to see Link walk out from the wall. Everyone yelled out of glee and Impa even ran towards him. Ganondorf put his sword away and smiled. He had found him, safe and in tact. Now they could stop the evil thing together.   
  


Ganondorf started to walk towards Link. What he saw next shocked him to his core. What he saw was this. As Impa got a few feet in front of Link she threw her sword down to hug him when Link raised a sword and cut her right across the chest. She gasped and fell to the ground in utter disbelief. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Ganondorf watched as Link cut down Kid and Darunia. Ganondorf didn't know what to think of this. Could this be a clone? No it was Link, he was sure of it. Why was he killing his friends. Ganondorf didn't know but he didn't wait to find out. He took the rest of the group and ran back the way they came. As they started to run, more guards appeared in front of them. They were trapped. Now they had to make a choice. Try to fight past the hundreds of guards, or face Link who as obviously under some kind of spell. Ganondorf didn't like the looks of this. He drew his sword and did the only thing he could think of...find a way past Link. 


	25. Fallen Heros

Prologue (What happened when we left off)   
  
  
  
  
  


Ganondorf started to walk towards Link. What he saw next shocked him to his core. What he saw was this. As Impa got a few feet in front of Link she threw her sword down to hug him when Link raised a sword and cut her right across the chest. She gasped and fell to the ground in utter disbelief. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Ganondorf watched as Link cut down Kid and Darunia. Ganondorf didn't know what to think of this. Could this be a clone? No it was Link, he was sure of it. Why was he killing his friends. Ganondorf didn't know but he didn't wait to find out. He took the rest of the group and ran back the way they came. As they started to run, more guards appeared in front of them. They were trapped. Now they had to make a choice. Try to fight past the hundreds of guards, or face Link who as obviously under some kind of spell. Ganondorf didn't like the looks of this. He drew his sword and did the only thing he could think of...find a way past Link.   
  
  
  


Chapter 26 

He did not like this situation. He felt angry at himself for getting into this mess. He turned and looked in the concerned faces of Ryoko and Kefei. "Well what do we do now" he asked the two of them. "Do we fight the guards or find a way past Link?"   
  


"That is not Link." Replied Kefei. "I don't know what that thing is but it not Link."   
  


Ganondorf had to agree. This was not Link. It was the body of Link, that was for sure; but the spirit and soul of Link was gone. Ganondorf always felt a warmth in his former adversary presence; but now it he felt cold. The both Link and the guards were advancing quickly. Whatever he was going to do, he had better do it quickly. Ganondorf took a calculated risk. He charged up his energy and formed it into a ball in his hands. His magic crackled as it grew stronger and stronger.   
  


" When I say now. Cover your eyes and run at Link. Don't worry about him, if this works we will be long gone before he finds out were gone."   
  


Ryoko and Kefei both nodded that they understood. Ganondorf started to charge more energy into his other hand. Link and the guards were almost on top of them now. Ganondorf could see the blank expression in Links eyes.   
  


" I don't know what you've become. But I will not rest until I free you from it" Ganondorf whispered under his breath to Link.   
  


"Um whatever your going to do, you better do it now. They are right here." Kefei said as the guards got too close for his comfort.   
  


"Just a few more moments" Ganondorf shouted over the crackling of his magic and the sounds of the guards feet hitting the floor in unison.   
  


"He don't have a few more minutes" Shouted Kefei.   
  


Ganondorf waited a few more seconds then he shouted "NOW". With that all of them started to run at Link. Just in front of Link Ganondorf open a vortex and as he was passing though. He released a giant magical energy ball that knocked everyone back and blinded them for a split second. When the dust cleared. It look to them that Ganondorf and the rest had been blown up.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"You must know you can't win little man. I am more powerful then you could ever imagine." Miko said to Mason with a smug smile.   
  


"You may be very powerful. Bu you can never win" Mason replied back.   
  


The two adversaries faced each other not moving for many moments. Each of them could hear the other breathe. They heard their own hearts beat in their chest and ring in their ears. Both of them knew that the other could kill them. Both knew that only one was coming out of this alive. The tension in the air was thick. Who would make the first move. Mason was calculating his options when Miko sprung into action. He jumped in the air and let loose a giant fire ball. Mason jumped out of the way and unleashed a magical ball of his own. It hit Miko on the chest and knocked him back a few feet. Miko countered by running after Mason and trying to hit him in the chest. Mason blocked his punch and threw a punch of his own. Miko blocked his punch. They went back and forth throwing kicks and punches until Mason placed his hand on Miko and blew him back with a energy blast. Miko stood up a little shaken but still in good shape. Mason knew he was winning but he was growing tired and he didn't know how long he could keep this up.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


Zelda, the girl, Malon and Navi had been taking turns carrying Jim for many hours now. They were all exhausted. They sat down to rest when they heard a light rumbling sound. It at first was soft but grew louder and louder. Soon it seemed to surround them.   
  


"Great now what" Malon exclaimed.   
  


He r answer was soon given as Ganondorf Ryoko and Kefei popped out of thin air and right in front of them.   
  


"Where did you guys come from" Asked Zelda.   
  


Ganondorf signaled that he needed to get his breath. Malon gave him sone water and he sat with his back to a wall for many moments heaving and trying to get his breath back. When he had gotten his breath back he proceeded to tell everyone what had happened. He told them about Link and Impa and so on. Malon and Zelda looked crushed. One had been his ally for many years and one was the love of his life. Malon burst into tears. Zelda tried to console her but it was too much and she started to cry too. Soon most of the people there were crying in some way or another. Even Ganondorf felt a single solitary tear fall from his face.   
  


"So what do we do now?" Asked Kefei. "We can't kill Link and we can't fight him or he will kill us."   
  


""If there was only some way we could break the spell. Make him remember who he was." said Zelda.   
  


None of them had any ideas. They sat there for many hours talking. Taking care of wounds and trying to revive Jim. After 4 or 5 hours Jim finally came around. They fed him and mended his wounds. Ganondorf told him about Link.   
  


"That's really bad. We can't defeat this thing without him; and we sure as hell can't fight him without killing him. Your diversion will only work for so long. Sooner or later we will have to face him and then what are we going to do?"   
  


No one said anything for a long time.   
  


"If only" Malon started to say.   
  


"If only what? GO on" Jim said to her.   
  


"Well In my world there exists this thing called the lens of truth. It a magical magnifying glass the shows the holder the truth. Nothing can hide from it. What we need to show Link himself though something like that lens."   
  


All of them puzzled at this for many moments. Then Jim started to bang his head back against the wall. Everyone stared at him.   
  


"Why are you doing that?" Asked the girl.   
  


"Of course. Why didn't I think of it sooner?"   
  


Everyone was confused and looked at each other to see if anyone knew what he was talking about.   
  


"It is so obvious. I can't believe I missed it."   
  


"Missed what? What are you talking about?" Asked Ganondorf.   
  


Jim looked around at everyone and got a huge grin on his face.   
  


" I know how we can help Link".   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


The fight was becoming more and more intense. Miko and Mason had been fighting for over 4 hours now. Mason was growing very weak and Miko seemed like he could go on forever. Mason didn't know how long he could last. He was holding his own for right now, but soon he would slip and that would be the end of him.   
  


"Give up now and I may kill you quickly." Miko taunted.   
  


" I will never give up. You will have to kill me first."   
  


"Fair enough"   
  


Miko lunged at Mason and with one quick move he knocked Mason back 100 feet. Mason laid there on his back unable to move.   
  


"This is it" he thought to himself. " I can't go on. I can't fight anymore."   
  


Miko who was very pleased with himself slowly walked over to the broken Mason.   
  


"You're pathetic. You know that don't you? You could never finish anything you started. I should kill you right now, but I won't. I am going to let you die naturally. Without my help. I am going to stand here and watch you suffer and watch the life slowly drain from your body."   
  


Mason motioned Miko to lean in closer. Miko thinking he has won did so.   
  


" I wanted to tell you one thing before I die" Mason whispered into Miko ear.   
  


"What is that" Miko said smiling to himself.   
  


""I am taking you with me."   
  


With that Miko tried to move but it was too late. The energy blast from Mason had already went though his body. Miko looked down at the gapping hole where his gut once was. He got a surprised look on his face and then fell to the ground dead. Mason with his last bit of energy looked at the fallen Miko and smiled. Then he closed his eyes and fell into eternal slumber.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"So are you going to tell us or not" Exclaimed Kefei.   
  


"Alright, alright" Jim said. "Malon said that what we needed was something like that magnifying lens to show link the truth about himself right?"   
  


"Right" came the reply from everyone.   
  


" Now what do we have that is similar to the lens?"   
  


Ganondorf knew immediately what he was talking about.   
  


"OF course the sword."   
  


"Exactly" Jim exclaimed.   
  


"Ok all we do is find Link. Give him the sword and he should return to normal right?"   
  


'Right" Jim exclaimed.   
  


'So the question is. How do we make him get the sword.?"   
  


"Well I have a idea. One of us fights him and disarms him. Then the person who is fighting him tosses him the sword of light."   
  


'Sounds good" Kefei said. 'But who is going to go on that suicide mission?"   
  


Jim grabbed the sword out of his pack and pulled it out of its sheath.   
  


"I will." 


	26. Together we stand.

Prologue (What happened last time)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So are you going to tell us or not" Exclaimed Kefei.   
  


"Alright, alright" Jim said. "Malon said that what we needed was something like that magnifying lens to show link the truth about himself right?"   
  


"Right" came the reply from everyone.   
  


" Now what do we have that is similar to the lens?"   
  


Ganondorf knew immediately what he was talking about.   
  


"OF course the sword."   
  


"Exactly" Jim exclaimed.   
  


"Ok all we do is find Link. Give him the sword and he should return to normal right?"   
  


'Right" Jim exclaimed.   
  


'So the question is. How do we make him get the sword.?"   
  


"Well I have a idea. One of us fights him and disarms him. Then the person who is fighting him tosses him the sword of light."   
  


'Sounds good" Kefei said. 'But who is going to go on that suicide mission?"   
  


Jim grabbed the sword out of his pack and pulled it out of its sheath.   
  


"I will."   
  
  
  


Chapter 27   
  
  
  


"That's crazy talk" Ganondorf exclaimed. "There is no way you can fight Link. He is not himself. Hell I don't even know that he is even human anymore. I should be the one to fight him. I can use my magic to aid me."   
  


"See now I can't let you do that either." Kefei said as he walked up to them. "If either one of you too were to perish, this group would be lost. We need you as our leaders. I should be the one to fight Link. If I die, we are no worse off."   
  


"That is not true." The girl said as she got into the conversation. "I already used my ability earlier. I am of no use to anyone now. Let me go."   
  


"STOP IT" Zelda shouted. " All of us are going. We have lot too many people already to let one of us die alone. I say we go and fight as a team. If we win, so much the better. If we die, we die as a team."   
  


Everyone nodded their agreement.   
  


"So now it just leaves us with one question." Jim said looking down the hallways. 'Which way do we go?   
  


The group pondered for a bit before deciding on one way. They grabbed their things and headed down the hallway, ready for it to be the last thing any of them ever did.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


Link could hear voices. Some were in his head, others were outside. He didn't know what was real, and what was fake. His mind was Swiss cheese. He thought he recognized some of the voices for a moment, but then they turned into hideous sounds. He just wanted it to end. He had a hard time focusing. At times he felt cold and alone. Other times he felt hot and powerful with the spirits his companions. The voices. They were getting louder. They are getting louder.   
  


"MAKE THEM STOP!" He exclaimed. " Please make it stop" he pleaded.   
  


The voice in his head got louder.   
  


'Yes. I will make it stop. You smut do one thing for me first. In order to stop the voices you must kill your friends. There in front of you. Kill them and the voices will stop."   
  


"My..My friends?" Link said to himself in a weak voice. "I..I..I can't kill my friends."   
  


The voice in Link's head grew so loud that Link fell to his knees. The pain was excruciating and Link cried out. He couldn't think. He couldn't hear himself even crying out. The VOICE....THE VOICE...It was so loud. Link could think of only one thing now. STOP THE VOICE! NO MATTER WHAT!   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


The group didn't have to go far to find Link. He was in the middle of the hallway looking into space.   
  


"What should we do now?" asked Zelda.   
  


"I don't know. I don't think he has seen us." Jim said.   
  


"It looks like he is talking to himself" Malon noticed.   
  


The group was discussing ideas on what to do next when Link cried out. All of them flinched at the pain in the voice. The utter anguish. When it subsided they all looked at Link who was looking back at them with hungry evil eyes. They all knew that there was nothing human behind those eyes. He had gone beyond madness. They all braced themselves for the battle they knew must come. 


End file.
